Baby! Baby!
by Clairisant2000
Summary: AJ meets a young woman who has a legal problem involving the child she is carrying. She is fighting for custody from the grandparents who lost their only son on 9/11. As AJ is helping her to resolve these issues they fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Baby! Baby!

AUTHOR: Clairisant

CLASSIFICATION/RATING: AJ/other NC 17

SPOILERS: For the purposes of this story AJ has never met Meredith.

FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad.

SPECIAL NOTE: It also deals with the topic of 9/11 hopefully in a tasteful and respectful way so no one will be offended…. just wanted you to know up front.

Chapter 1

Tuesday, 9 May 2002

1145 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

It was a warm spring day; the lilacs had just started blooming. The bouquet Bud surprised her with that morning sat on Harriett's desk and scented the whole bullpen with it's fragrance. The scent carried Harriett's thoughts off to her plans of grilling dinner out on their patio that night by the lilac bushes. The sound of footsteps startled her from her daydreaming and caused Lieutenant Harriett Sims-Roberts to look up from the paperwork on her desk. Harriett saw a quite beautiful and very pregnant Lieutenant Commander walking towards her. She looked to be about 5' 8" and had chocolate brown hair. Having been pregnant herself, Harriett could tell three things right away. This woman's feet were hurting something awful; she was very close to her due date, or possibly past it; and, she had recently been crying. Not that you had to have been pregnant to tell that last bit. The Commander's green eyes were red from what looked like a good long cry. Harriett smiled, and asked her whom she was here to see.

"I was told to ask for Admiral Chegwidden," was the reply Harriett received.

"Do you have an appointment?" Harriett asked kindly. She knew how busy the Admiral was and that without an appointment this officer would not be able to get in to see him today.

"No, I am afraid I don't. But I was hoping that I could just have a few minutes of his time. It is very important that I see him soon; if not I could lose my babies."

With that, Harriett asked her name and rushed over to Petty Officer Tiner's desk. She told him there was someone that needed to see the Admiral. Tiner looked down at the schedule and was about to inform Lt. Sims that there was no way he could fit anyone into that days appointments when the Admiral himself walked out of his office.

Tiner jumped to his feet and called, "Attention on deck" as he came to attention.

Admiral AJ Chegwidden, a tall, handsome, imposing figure of a man gave his usual response to that call, "As you were", he then said directly to Tiner, "I'm going to lunch. You can reach me on my cell phone if there is an emergency, otherwise I will be back in an hour." He seemed to notice Lt. Sims standing there for the first time and asked, "Lieutenant, was there something you needed to see me about?"

With a worried look Harriett replied, "Yes, Sir. There is a Lieutenant Commander Wyatt here to see you, she says it is very important. She does not have an appointment, but says that…"

Having heard the conversation going on just a short distance from her, Lieutenant Commander Kara Wyatt walked over to the three people gathered around the Petty Officer's desk and interrupted Lieutenant Sims' comment, "Admiral, I know that you are very busy, but I need to talk with you about something extremely important. My doctor, George Wood, recommended you to me. He said you were in the SEALS together."

"Woodie! How is he?" the Admiral exclaimed, with a surprised and pleased look on his face.

"He's fine, Sir, and sends his regards. Sir, I heard you say you were going to lunch. Might I buy you lunch and explain the reason I am here to see you while we eat? That is, if you have no other plans, I… I mean…not meeting anyone or anything." Kara stumbled over her words. She was amazed that she had the guts to invite a two-star Admiral to have a meal with her.

'It must have been something in those emerald green eyes,' AJ thought to himself. He could see the desperation there, a look he would not wish on anyone, let alone a pregnant woman. She came at the recommendation of an old friend of his, and AJ felt he had to know what was causing that look on her face. "Lunch would be fine, Commander, would the cafeteria be alright with you? I was planning on eating there anyway, since I have such a full schedule today."

Tiner gave Harriett a puzzled look knowing that the Admiral had just said he was going out to lunch. Harriett just smiled back, knowing the Admiral had changed his plans to the inexpensive cafeteria due to her offer to pay.

"That would be just fine, Sir." Kara replied. She waited for the Admiral to lead the way, and as she started to follow him, grimaced in pain at a sharp kick from the baby. At the sight of this, the Admiral's thoughts raced back to having to deliver Harriett's baby on his office floor, he did NOT want to do that again. Quickly guiding her to a chair, he asked, "You are NOT going into labor, are you Commander?"

"No, sir," was her reply. "I am still three weeks from my due date. It was just one of the babies trying out for the football team a bit early. I'm fine now," she said, as she slowly and painfully got to her oh-so-sore feet.

The Admiral sighed in relief, as he slipped a hand under her elbow to assist her. "Then let's go and get some lunch."

AJ paused when they reached the hallway where they could walk side by side instead of single file and said, "So, what is it that brought you here to see me today, Commander?"

"Jeremy's parents want to take the babies from me," she stated baldly, there was just no other way to say it.

"Jeremy?" AJ questioned, guessing that he was the father of the babies that she was carrying.

Running her hands over her swollen belly, Kara confirmed that Jeremy was the father. By this time they had reached the cafeteria. They turned their attention to food selection, by mutual consent it seemed, putting the major conversation on hold till they had taken their seats at an out of the way table.

AJ chose a table as far from the other diners as he could so their conversation would have the least chance of being overheard. Once they had settled at the table, he asked her, "Why do Jeremy's parents want to take the babies, and what does he have to say about it?"

Kara's hormones had been raging of late and it took very little for her to start crying. The Admiral's asking her what Jeremy had to say about what his parents were trying to do, really opened the floodgates.

AJ was startled when the attractive young woman across from him burst into tears. She was searching her purse for a tissue, while trying to get herself under control. When she seemed to have composed herself AJ asked what was wrong. Kara lifted her tear-filled eyes and told him, "Jeremy is dead. He was killed in the Pentagon on Sept. 11"…there was a bit of a pause and through a new flood of tears she added, "And so was the babies' mother."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AJ reached across the table and took Kara's hand in his. "Commander, I am sure that you felt like you died with your husband on that awful day, but you are still here and you have these two precious babies to live for. Your life must go on."

"Oh no! Jeremy was not MY husband." Kara replied. "The babies' mother was his wife. She was killed on 9/11 also."

With a slight pause and a bewildered look, AJ cautiously stated, "I have to admit, I am totally confused at this point."

"I guess I did start in the middle of the story," Kara gave a slight grin, "Maybe I should start over at the beginning."

"That would be a big help," answered AJ.

"OK, the beginning…. Andrea and I met in the orphanage. We were both six years old when we arrived at Bethany Home, both of us having lost our parents. Andi and I became the best of friends. It was in college that we met Jeremy and added him to our duo. We became the three musketeers, you would never see one of us without the other two."

Kara sighed and took a drink of her tea before she continued. "They were so funny when they came and told me that they had fallen in love and wanted to get married. They were really afraid that I was going to be upset. I was so happy for them, and it did not change our relationship at all, well except that Jeremy moved into the apartment with us, we were still a threesome…oh…. not that there was anything sexual going on with me and Jeremy. They were like my sister and brother. When we finished college, Andi and Jerry were married, against the wishes of his parents. They were wealthy and influential people and simply awful to Andi! They hated her because of her background-not knowing her father, and the fact that her mother had been a drug addict. They told Jeremy that if he married her they would disown him. Jerry loved Andi so much that he didn't care. Andi wanted them to like her, but they wouldn't even speak to her. She hid how much it hurt her from Jerry, but I knew. I hated them for making her feel so bad. They cut off all contact with Jerry after the wedding."

When she paused again, AJ noticed that she really was not eating, but just picking at the food on her plate. He was concerned, but wanted to keep her talking, so he said nothing and just nodded understandingly.

Resuming her story, Kara said, "We had all decided that the Navy was the best career choice for us. At that same time Andi and Jerry had decided they were going to start a family."

"Over the next several years they tried to have a baby. Andi had three miscarriages before the doctors told her that because of a partially detached area in her uterus she would never be able to carry a baby to term. They were devastated."

"As much as our careers allowed we continued to live together, and through it all we stayed a close part of each others lives. I went through all this pain and sadness with them. Eventually we were all stationed at the Pentagon. One night, after Andi was asleep, Jerry knocked on my door and asked if he could talk to me. That was unusual because we had always been so open with each that we could talk about anything at any time. He said that he wanted to talk to me alone because if I said no to what he had to ask that Andi would never find out. He wanted to know if I would be willing to carry a baby for them. I was stunned to say the least. That idea had never occurred to me. The more I thought about it, the more I liked it."

She paused and looked up at the Admiral and smiled ironically, "You see, I had had my share of dates through the years, but I could not find that one person that fit, like Andi and Jerry fit each other, so I had pretty much given up the idea of having a husband and children of my own."

Kara took a deep breath before she continued. "On September eleventh, I had an early morning appointment with Dr. Wood. He told me that the procedure had worked, and that I was pregnant. I rushed to the car to drive back to the Pentagon, while driving, I heard on the radio that the Twin Towers had been hit. It was hard to drive through the tears, but I knew that the military would be on high alert with all that was going on. I completely forgot the news that I had to deliver. As I got within blocks of the Pentagon I saw a plane flying very low overhead, and before I knew what was happening I heard a horrifying noise. I drove up to the building and stopped dead in the road. I could not believe what I was seeing."

Overwhelmed, Kara fell silent, the horror of that day once again unfolding before her eyes. New tears flowed. AJ had become quite caught up in her story and was thinking of the friends and colleagues he had lost that day to when he realized that he was still holding her hand.

Their eyes met in a moment of shared silence, the loss they both felt about that day almost tangible between them. AJ squeezed her hand in sympathy; bringing her back to the present, as he said, "On that day, the entire country felt the way you did, Commander. Even though it is our job to serve this country, I don't think anything could have prepared us for the feelings of horror the sight of those events brought us." He listened to her story thus far and was amazed at this woman's courage and strength. Kara's generosity in carrying these babies for her friends was beyond anything he had ever heard of.

Looking up at him, she said, "With all this crying you must think I am the weakest-willed person you have ever met."

"Not at all," AJ replied. "In fact, I think just the opposite. You have been through quite a lot in the last few months, and now you are going through this pregnancy alone. I admire your courage, but I don't think we have gotten to the reason that you came to see me today, have we?"

"I'm sorry, I'll try and get to the point quickly. I know how busy you must be." She gave him a watery smile.

'My God! I am attracted to this woman!' AJ found himself surprised to be thinking. He missed some of the next part of what she was saying because he was dwelling on what this could mean.

"…it was really hard to get through the next few months alone. I was simply going through the motions of life until I got kicked in the side. Literally! One day I felt one of the babies kick and I knew I had to pull myself together and live for them. They were mine now, and I had to take care of myself so I could take care of them. Months passed, and I continued to get ready for the babies to arrive. Then three days ago, I got this!" Kara reached into her purse and pulled out a wrinkled letter. It looked to have been crumpled and then straightened out. She held it out to AJ as she said, "This is from Jerry's parents' lawyer. They want custody of their grandchildren! I don't know how they found out about the babies, but they're saying they're not mine in any way. They want them as soon as they're born!"

AJ took out the letter and opened it. He reached into his jacket pocket to get his glasses, as he smoothed out the wrinkles on the paper. Putting on his glasses, he began to read, his brow furrowed as he realized just who the babies' grandparents were. He exclaimed incredulously, "Jerry's parents are SENATOR and Mrs. Randolph Ramsly?"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kara gulped, "Um… yes, Sir; I said they were wealthy and influential people. Is that going to be a problem, sir?"

"I am afraid that it is, Commander. The Senator and I grew up together in Texas, and even though I know his family better than I know him, it would not be wise for me to take the case." AJ could see that she was about to protest, so he held up his free hand, letting her know he to let him finish. "However, I will put my best lawyer on the case for you: Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. We can go up to her office now and talk about the case."

"Sir, if you say she is the best, then that is more than enough for me," Commander Wyatt answered.

AJ carefully guided Kara to Mac's office when they finished with lunch. "Colonel, I have a new case for you," he told his Chief of Staff when they entered her office. "There are reasons I cannot take this case, so I will leave Lieutenant Commander Wyatt in your capable hands."

"Yes, Sir," she replied. "Take a seat, Commander, and tell me how I can help you."

As Kara sat down the Admiral took his leave. Kara told her story once again and gave Mac the crumpled letter. "Okay, I need to ask you a few questions, just so I have all the information." Mac said she paused for a minute until she got a nod from Kara to go ahead. "Since the babies are not biologically yours, why not let Jerry's parents take custody of them?"

"Because they are all I have left of Andi and Jerry. I always knew that I would have a large part in raising any children they had, more of a second mother than even an "Auntie". Plus, we had discussed that if anything ever happened to them, they wanted me to raise their children. His parents had disowned him! Jerry felt that Andi and I were the only family he had. They were going to make wills saying that I would have custody once we found out I was pregnant, but I did not find out until the morning they died." Quiet tears were rolling down Kara's face.

"Do you have any documentation that their intentions were for you to raise the babies? That would go a long way in helping your case," Mac told her.

"I wish I did, Colonel. But can't we use the Ramsly's ages against them? I mean, one baby is a lot to care for, but twins for a couple in their seventies?"

"We can use many things in making this case, Commander. The fact that you have carried the babies, that means they have your blood flowing through their veins. The fact that the Ramsly's disowned Jerry is a sign of their alienation from his life. Are you sure of their ages? That could also be a factor, even though I expect they would simply hire a nanny to take care of them."

"Jerry was two years older than Andi and I. He was thirty-four; his mother was forty-one when she had him. I gathered that he was a huge surprise in their lives. I am only guessing that Senator Ramsly is about the same age as his wife. I have never met either of them. If they will just have a nanny raise the babies, then why do they want them?" Kara's tears came even heavier now.

Mac came around her desk, put her hand on Kara's shoulder, and offered her a tissue from the box on her desk. "Don't worry, I will get started on things today. Also, could you give me a list of friends and co-workers that knew the three of you and could testify on your closeness?"

"I can give you co-workers, but we really did not have many friends, we seemed so complete in ourselves."

Kara rose to leave Mac's office and almost ran in to the Admiral on his way to the break room to get some coffee. "Commander, are you finished here for the day?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir, Colonel Mackenzie has all the information she needs for now, so I thought I would head home to soak my feet." She gave him a watery smile.

The Admiral admonished her, "You really should have something to eat in your condition, Commander, and all the more so since you just picked at your lunch."

Harriett, sitting nearby and overhearing the conversation, chimed in, "That is true, Commander. Remember you are eating for the babies, too."

"I know," Kara replied, "but some nights it's just too much of an effort to cook."

The Admiral surprised everyone within earshot by asking, "Well, Commander, in the interest of getting you to eat better, what would you say to dinner at Callisto's?"

"Thank you, Admiral. I love Callisto's, but I really am just too tired this evening to go out."

"Then the least I can do is see you safely to your vehicle," the Admiral said as he took her elbow and walked with her to the elevator.

When Admiral Chegwidden returned from escorting Commander Wyatt to her car, he headed straight for Colonel Mackenzie's office. "How did your meeting with Commander Wyatt go, Colonel?" he inquired, standing near her desk.

"It went just fine, Sir. I think we have a strong case in her favor." Mac didn't notice that her CO's gaze was not on her, but on her desk where the letter from the Ramsly's lawyer lay. He was committing Kara's address to memory.

"Fine, Colonel, keep up the good work," he told her as he left for his own office.

Later that evening, Kara had just finished a long hot bath and was about to make herself a tuna fish sandwich when there was a knock at her door. She was very surprised to see AJ Chegwidden standing there with several bags of takeout food from Callisto's. "I come bearing dinner; I hope that you haven't eaten yet."

"Admiral! Ummm…no, I was just about to make a tuna sandwich when you knocked, but there was no need for you to do this!"

"Well, since the food is here now, you may as well eat it." He started to hand her the bags, and prepared to leave. He sensed she was uncomfortable with him being there.

Instead of taking the bags from his hands, Kara backed up and invited him into the apartment. "Please come in, Sir. It smells wonderful. I will get the table set."

AJ's eyebrow rose at the invitation, but he followed her into the apartment. Everywhere he looked he saw evidence that this had been the apartment the three of them had shared. He looked around as she set the table, and saw pictures on almost every surface. Obviously, one of them was taking the pictures, because in most of them, only two of the trio was present. But they took turns behind the camera, because there were plenty of pictures of all of them. In most, they had their arms around each other, but in all of them they were smiling.

Kara finished setting the table and came up behind AJ as he was looking at a picture of Andi and Jerry at their wedding. "We were all so happy that day."

"You must miss them so much," he said as he turned around and found that she was much closer than he thought. His arm brushed her tummy and one of the babies kicked as if in response.

"One of them likes you!" Kara exclaimed with a laugh.

AJ smiled at that comment, "As long as their mother likes me too"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kara looked quite startled as she quickly tried to hide how happy that made her feel. Seeing her startled look AJ began to apologize, but she interrupted him, "What's not to like, Admiral? You listened to my tale of woe, you were extremely kind to me, and now, here you are with dinner. Let's just eat, all right? I'm starved," she said, with just a glint of a tear in her eye.

AJ held out her chair and watched as she opened the various dishes he had brought. Not knowing what she liked he had brought a few different selections figuring the leftovers would last her for several days.

"You have enough food here to feed an army, Admiral," Kara told him.

"You mean a Navy don't you Commander, but since neither of us are on duty, do you think you might call me AJ?"

"Only if you will call me Kara, Adm… um… I mean AJ."

The Admiral smiled at that, "Yes, Ma'am… I mean Kara," he said with a gleam in his eye.

Kara was having a hard time believing what she was hearing and seeing in her own apartment! A two-star Admiral was sitting at her dinner table giving every indication that he was interested in her. Kara had not felt attractive for a long time being in the condition she was in. It was hard to believe that this sexy, incredibly handsome, man might truly be attracted to her.

At Kara's hesitation, AJ added, "I know you have a lot on your plate right now Kara, I just thought maybe you could use a friend."

"You can never have too many friends, AJ," she said with a catch in her voice, "I would be glad to count you as one of mine."

"Wonderful," he replied.

As they ate, AJ's face turned a bit pale when she came back from the kitchen with sweet pickle relish and proceeded to spread it over her ravioli. Noticing his look she said simply, "Cravings!" and went back to eating. They continued to eat and chat until they finished dinner. However, AJ made sure to not look at Kara's plate again.

"Let's get the table cleared and you can give me the grand tour." AJ said with some relief as she finished the last bites of her food.

"The place is not that large. The only rooms you cannot see from here are the bedrooms and the bathroom. That is the beauty of an open floor plan."

"Well, how about showing me the nursery then?" AJ asked.

"Okay, but I have to warn you it's not completely finished yet. I thought I would have energy to finish it once my maternity leave started last week, but with getting the Ramsly's letter and my feet aching all the time, I don't have it done." Kara told him as they walked to one of the closed doors off of the hallway.

She opened the door to a large bedroom painted a soft yellow. There were a few pictures on the walls of Winnie the Pooh characters, a dressing table and a crib. The other crib was still in parts propped up against the wall along with a couple of other large items still in packing boxes.

Kara gave a small laugh and said, "See I told you things were not quite ready." When AJ didn't reply, Kara turned around to see what he was doing only to find him rolling up the sleeves of his uniform shirt. "Admiral, what are you doing?" she asked.

He moved past her into the room and picked up the instruction book lying on the floor with the screwdriver next to the unassembled crib

"AJ," he gently reminded her. "I am going to put this crib together and unpack these large boxes for you."

"No you are not!" exclaimed Kara. "You are a guest here and not here to work! Please AJ give me the screwdriver and come back into the living room," she said as she tried to take the tool from him.

"Woman, do not come between a man and his tools!" he smiled at her as he sat down on the floor. "Listen, Kara, you're eight months pregnant, do you really think you should be doing these things this far along in your pregnancy? And what are friends for anyway? Why don't you go and make us some coffee and let me get on with this?" he asked as he squinted at the instructions.

"Oh! I threw all the coffee out! I love it and if it were in the house I would be drinking it. But since it makes both the babies and me jittery, it had to go. I have a large selection of teas and some diet soda," Kara offered.

"Tea would be fine," AJ replied, already in the process of fitting two of the largest pieces of the crib together.

"Shall I get your glasses for you too, they're in your jacket pocket, right?" She had noticed that he was squinting at the instruction book.

"Yes, please. They say the eyes are the first thing to go, but I swear that the print just keeps getting smaller," AJ grumbled.

Kara had been out of the room for only a moment when she returned with his glasses, "I forgot to tell you that none of the tea I have has caffeine. If that's ok, what flavor you would like?"

"I have enough caffeine at the office that I think I can get along without more tonight. As for flavor, whatever you like best is fine with me."

"Ok, be back in a few minutes then."

AJ had the crib halfway together when the aroma of peaches reached him. He looked up to see Kara enter the room with a tray containing two large blue mugs that said "Go Navy" on the side. She sat down on the floor next to him, surprisingly graceful for someone carrying the extra weight she was. The tray was on the floor between them when he saw that on the other side of the mugs were the names "Kara" and "Jerry".

Kara saw him looking at the names and said, "I hope you don't mind using Jerry's mug. These are the only ones we, I mean, I, have that are not dainty and tiny," she said with a trace of sadness.

"Not at all, as long as you're ok with it." AJ picked up Jerry's mug and added a spoonful of sugar from the bowl on the tray. Sipping the steaming hot liquid he said, "This is very good, Kara, thank you."

"I am glad you like it, AJ."

He sat his tea down and went back to work on the crib, Kara got up and started to put the clothes and other things she had bought for the babies into the drawers of the dressing table. A little more than an hour later the work was finished.

AJ looked at his watch and gave a soft, reluctant sigh, "Well I guess I should get going, and let you get some rest."

"Oh please stay a bit longer and have some desert," Kara pleaded as they left the nursery together. "I mean you went to all the trouble of making that wonderful dinner, the least I can do is slave over desert." He followed her into the kitchen where she went straight to the freezer and began pulling out cartons of ice cream. "Let's see we have Double Fudge, Mint Chocolate Chip, Mississippi Mud Pie, and Death By Chocolate, which would you like? I can recommend all of them."

"I sense a theme here," AJ teased with a grin. "I have never tried Mississippi Mud Pie or Death By Chocolate, so it would have to be one of those two."

While he was looking over the choices, Kara got out bowls and spoons. She grabbed one of the two that he had mentioned and put a scoop into the bowl. Giggling she took the other choice out of his hands and added a scoop from it to the same bowl. "Then you must have both! And so will I!" she told him with a laugh.

"I see your plan now! You couldn't get me high on coffee so you plan on doing it with ice cream." AJ smiled at her as he said that, letting her know he was kidding. They both sat down on the couch, Kara turning sideways face him.

"You discovered my evil plan!" she declared with a grin. Kara took a spoonful of her ice cream into her mouth and closed her eyes, sighing in delight.

AJ looked on in surprise at the intense pleasure she got from her chocolate fix. While her eyes were still closed, he snuck his spoon into her bowl and stole a bite. "Yours looked like it tasted much better than mine," he explained when she opened her eyes in surprise.

With a devious gleam she replied, "I'm sorry, I just can't take your word on that. I need to have proof," she said as she dived towards his bowl with her spoon outstretched.

Seeing this action AJ quickly maneuvered his bowl out of her reach. "Oh no you don't!" he said. "On the other hand, I might be willing to discuss a trade."

"Trade? But you have eaten more of yours than I have of mine!" she argued. Kara pretended to lose interest in his bowl so he would let down his guard. However, AJ's SEAL training kept him on the alert, he did not have long to wait. Once again she made a play for his ice cream, failing to notice that she had left her own bowl unprotected. He grabbed her bowl. She tried hard not to let go, but lost her balance and fell over into his lap.

Kara stared up into his chocolate brown eyes and knew they were sweeter than any ice cream she had ever had. AJ gazed down at the woman who had just fallen into his lap and the beautiful green eyes that were now looking up at his. The pull of them was magnetic. All Kara's thoughts stopped in that heartbeat of a moment. She felt a connection to AJ that she had not felt with anyone other than Andi and Jerry before. In that moment, she felt more complete than she had in the last eight months.

Caught up in the moment AJ leaned down towards her, gently brushing her hair from her face. The pull between them was irresistible. Without realizing what he was doing AJ lowered his head towards hers until their lips met in a sweet tender kiss.

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

His lips were still cool from the ice cream and just as smooth, Kara thought. Kara could hardly believe this was happening to her; here she was eight plus months pregnant, with a huge court battle pending, and a gorgeous man she just met that morning was kissing her!

AJ lifted his head as slowly as he had lowered it just moments before, and said with a smile, "I am going to have to buy some of that ice cream."

Kara smiled and struggled a bit to sit upright. When AJ saw the trouble she was having, he gently lifted her to a sitting position. She turned to face him and he could see the uncertainty in her eyes. "Kara, I think I should go now, but I would like to see you again."

"AJ, more than anything else right now, I need a friend to see me through the next few weeks. I would love for it to be you, but I think anything more than being friends is beyond me at this point," Kara reluctantly told him.

"That is perfectly acceptable to me, Kara. We can take things at whatever pace seems right to you." He rose from the couch and reached for his uniform jacket. Walking to the door with it over his arm, he turned and asked, "Do you have plans for dinner tomorrow?"

Chuckling, Kara replied, "My pace, hmmm?" She followed him to the door, and paused looking into his eyes. "Well, my social schedule is so full these days, but I suppose, I could clear tomorrow night for a new friend."

"Will you allow me to cook for you?" he asked.

"You cook, too?" she questioned.

"What do you mean, too?" he wondered aloud.

"Oh, umm, nothing…" Kara quickly tried to backpedal.

Raising his eyebrow in a disbelieving look, "Yes, I do cook, would like me to prepare something here? I could also get that wallpaper border hung for you after dinner," he added, closing the door behind him so there would be no protest over his last comment. He chuckled to himself at her thwarted protest to his last remark, as he walked away.

The next afternoon Kara was trying her best to follow a pattern for knitted baby booties and not having much luck when the phone rang. It was Colonel Mackenzie, "I have made our appointment with the Ramsly's and their lawyer on Monday at 0930. I couldn't make it any sooner, Senator and Mrs. Ramsly are out of town."

"Thank you, Colonel, I will see you on Monday," Kara replied.

"We need to get together at least once before then. Let me suggest, considering your advanced condition, that we meet at your home instead of my office."

"That would be fine, would you like to meet over lunch."

"You don't need to go to all that trouble. Also, Lieutenant Roberts will be coming with me, he will be second chair at the trial," Mac informed her.

"I do enjoy cooking, so it would be no trouble to make lunch for three, Colonel. What day were you thinking of for the meeting?" Kara asked.

"Is Thursday good for you?"

"Sure, it won't take me a day to prepare lunch for three people!" she replied with a laugh.

Colonel Mackenzie laughed with Kara, and as she did, she looked up to see Admiral Chegwidden going by her office door. With an indulgent smile he said, "That's a pleasant sound, Colonel. Personal call?"

"No, Sir, just setting up a meeting with Lieutenant Commander Wyatt, Sir." Mac told him quickly. She wondered at the odd look this comment brought to his face.

Kara could hear AJ in the background on the phone and felt an unexpected tingle at the sound of his voice. "Colonel, I should let you get back to work," Kara told Mac. "I will see you and Lieutenant Roberts at noon on Thursday."

"All right, Commander, we will see you then," Mac answered and hung up. "Going to get coffee, Admiral?" she asked her CO, who was still standing at her door mug in hand.

"Yes, on my way there now, Colonel."

Mac got to her feet and said, "I think I will join you, Sir." They walked to the break room, where they found Harriett just finishing making a fresh pot.

"Hi, Sir, Ma'am," Harriett said. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please," they replied in unison, causing all three to laugh.

Bud heard the merriment from the bullpen and went to see what was going on in the break room. He arrived to see the three of them still laughing. Mac turned to him as he entered and told him, "Bud, we will be having a lunch meeting with Commander Wyatt at her home at noon on Thursday. We need to go over the case plan with her."

"No problem, Ma'am, I'll have all the research done by then," Bud answered.

Taking his mug of coffee AJ commented as he left for his office, "I can guarantee you will both love the dessert she makes." He had that quirky little smile of his on his face as he walked away.

A stunned silence fell over the three remaining in the break room. Mac and Bud, who were still facing each other, asked at the same time, "How would he know that?"

Harriett just smiled into her coffee mug, hoping that the Admiral would find the same kind of happiness that she and Bud shared.

Knowing that he was going straight to Kara's from the office, AJ brought a change of clothes with him to work that morning. A few minutes before 1700 he stepped into his small private bathroom and changed into black jeans and a black silk shirt that Francesca had gotten him for Christmas that past year.

Tiner jumped to his feet and called, "Ad…miral on deck!" The hesitation came when he noticed what his commanding officer was wearing. The entire bullpen was shocked when they realized that Admiral Chegwidden was leaving on the stroke of 1700. None of them could remember the last time he had left that early. They were even more shocked to see what he was wearing as he strode through the room on the way to the elevators.

Everyone started speculating on what all this could mean as soon as the elevator doors had closed behind AJ. Harriett's suggestion that maybe he had a date caused even more speculation among the rest of the office staff.

AJ stopped at the grocery store to pick up things for the meal he planned to prepare for them. He was considering several different meals. When he saw the fresh salad ingredients the store had, he decided on a Chinese Chicken Salad. He chose a bottle of sparkling cider to go with it. It was due to Mac that he had actually come to like the stuff. AJ was headed to the checkout lane, but he decided to take a swing through the bakery aisle. There he saw a chocolate chip cheesecake and knew he had to take that along as well.

Arriving at her door, arms full of packages, AJ had a bit of trouble knocking. There was nothing really heavy, but the quantity was awkward. That was all forgotten when Kara opened the door. She had obviously had a good day, she was simply glowing. Wearing a flowered, lacy, maternity dress with her long silky hair down around her shoulders, she looked well rested and happy.

"Hello, Admiral, won't you come in?" Kara invited.

"AJ," he scolded her as he stepped through the door.

Kara smiled at him, "It's easier to remember when you are dressed like that than when you are dressed in your uniform." She took a few of the bags from him and led the way into the kitchen.

It was as she stepped away that he saw her feet. They were ensconced in some sort of huge, puffy, yellow animals. "What in the world are those things?" he asked bemusedly.

She turned to face him, wondering what he was talking about, when she saw him staring at her feet. "EEEP! I forgot I had them on! I was going to change before you got here, but they are so comfy that it slipped my mind."

"If they feel that good, don't change them on my account," AJ told her, putting the bags he was carrying down on the kitchen counter. "But WHAT are they?"

Kara laughed, "They are Odies, he's Garfield's nemesis."

"Well, go put your Odies up and relax, I'll get dinner made."

"What are you making? Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Kara.

"It's a surprise, and no, you can't help. However, you could set the table."

"Wow! I get the important job!" she teased.

"Out of the kitchen, woman!" AJ ordered her in his best Admiral's voice.

"Hey! No uniform, no orders, Sir!" teased Kara, but at the stern look he gave her she giggled and left the kitchen area.

AJ quickly prepared the salad after slipping the cheesecake into the fridge and out of sight. The meal did not take long to prepare, and he was soon taking it to the table.

Kara saw the salad and declared, "Ooooh, Chinese chicken salad! One of my favorites!" She snitched a mandarin orange segment out of the bowl and popped it into her mouth.

Coming into the dining area with the cider in his hand, AJ saw what she had done. "No snitching," he said, giving her a playful swat on the hand.

"Ooooh, mean!" she cried with a pout. "Remember, I am eating for three!" It was then that Kara noticed what looked like a wine bottle in his hand. "Oh, AJ, I am sorry, but I should not have wine. I'll just grab a diet soda."

"No need to, Darlin'. This is sparkling cider, I figured no wine for you, your passengers are underage," AJ chuckled while he held out a chair for her and poured the cider into their glasses.

"This is really nice, AJ. Thank you."

"I enjoy cooking when I can," he answered. "But it isn't much fun for just one."

Kara looked sad for a moment, "Yes, since Andi and Jerry have been gone I've had little interest in cooking. One of the things I do though, when I am in the mood, is make extra, and freeze it for when I don't want to do anything but nuke a meal."

"That's what I do also," AJ told her. Dinner progressed with general chitchat about the days they both had. As if by unspoken agreement, they discussed nothing of an unpleasant nature.

When Kara was about to reach for thirds on the salad, AJ said, "You might want to save some room for dessert."

"Dessert? You made dessert too?"

"I bought dessert, but I am pretty sure you will like it."

"Is it chocolate?"

"Well, it has chocolate in it," he answered.

She quickly pushed the salad bowl away and told AJ, "Bring it, now!"

AJ smiled at her eagerness for what seemed to be her favorite treat. "I really think we should get that wallpaper border up in the nursery before we have dessert." Her dejected look was not a surprise to him; he even thought her pout was cute.

"Okay, I guess work should come first," Kara said, rising from the table. "Just let me get this stuff cleared up, and we can head to the nursery."

With a sly grin, AJ rose to help her clean. He suspected she would be looking for the hidden dessert if left alone in the kitchen.

These suspicions were confirmed when she told him, "I can get this. Why don't you relax for a few minutes before the serious work begins?"

"No, no, I'll help you." AJ's quirky grin appeared at her vexed look.

When they finished putting things away, Kara led him to the nursery. AJ could tell she had spent more time working to get the room ready that day.

"I think instead of putting the border around the top of the room, it would be better at chair-rail height. That way the babies can see it from their cribs."

"Okay, let me move the furniture away from the walls and I can get started."

"Wait, AJ. Take off that silk shirt, you'll ruin it!" Kara instructed.

AJ was a bit startled by this bold order, but turned to face her with a smile.

As he stood in front of her, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, he whispered, "As you wish."

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kara stood there captivated as AJ seductively took off his shirt. She could not look away. It wasn't as if she had never seen a man without a shirt on before. In the summertime Jerry would run around without one all the time, but this was different! Kara was attracted to this fine-looking man in front of her. She was intending to get one of Jerry's old shirts for him to wear, but as he removed the silk shirt and tossed it over a crib, she forgot everything, but the thought of running her hands over his chest.

AJ could not believe Kara was staring at him. He did not consider himself sexy, in fact, he thought he was a balding old man, and too old to even be thinking she might be interested in him. But there she was gazing at him as if he were covered in chocolate. One step would put him within touching range of Kara. He hesitated a few seconds, and then slowly closed the distance between them. Ever so slowly he reached both hands up to cup her face, giving her plenty of time to back away if she wanted.

The only thing Kara wanted at that point was to taste AJ's lips on hers. She closed her eyes and raised her lips to meet his. Her hands, seemingly of their own accord slid up his chest to his powerful shoulders, they paused for a moment, but then were irresistibly drawn to his beautiful, baldhead. Caressing his head, she moaned as his tongue teased along her lips and met with hers.

He slid his hands back through her hair and down to her shoulders. AJ continued to move them down her back as he drew her closer to his body. It was only when her swelling abdomen touched him that the reality of what he was doing came to him. AJ slowly but tenderly lifted his head away from hers breaking the kiss. He looked at her waiting for her eyes to open.

Kara hesitated, still savoring the kiss. Bewildered she opened her eyes wondering why he had pulled away. "AJ?"

"Oh, Darlin, believe me, I don't want to stop."

"I'm so confused," Kara told him. "I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"I have, Kara, and that is why I want to take this slow. I can tell that the feelings I have for you are special, but there are many things to consider here."

"Yes, I suppose there are. Maybe I should get you one of Jerry's old shirts, like I had planned. We can talk as we work. I'm not sure I would be able to think straight with you, um… like this..." she said, feeling guilty, as she ran her hands down his chest to his waist.

AJ shivered with the jolt of desire this simple action caused. "You were the one who told me to "take it off"!" he laughed.

"I…um…but I meant…" she was blushing profusely by this time.

AJ decided to let her off the hook, "I know. Go and get one of Jerry's old shirts. I'll move the furniture."

By the time Kara got back to the nursery, AJ had the room ready. She had taken a few extra minutes to change out of her lace dress into sweat pants and a T-shirt with a large red arrow pointing to her tummy saying "Baby on Board". AJ took the shirt she handed him and chuckled at the one she was wearing.

Kara got the supplies out of closet while AJ pulled on the shirt. When she turned around and saw him, she was surprised at how snugly the shirt fit. Jerry had been in good physical shape, but no match for Admiral Chegwidden! The shirt with the "I Love The Navy" logo was skin tight and straining at the seams.

"Oh yeah, that's less of a distraction than no shirt at all!" Kara did not realize that she had spoken aloud until AJ nearly doubled over with laughter. She buried her face in her hands trying to hide her embarrassment.

"This is one of those moments where you pray the ground would just open up and…sigh. Sorry about that, Admiral," she said.

"AJ," he said with a chuckle. "I find your honesty very refreshing. Don't change!" he told her. "Now we really should get this done, or there will be no time for dessert, and I will have to take it home with me," he threatened.

"Get to work, sailor!" she ordered.

"Aye, aye, Ma'am!" AJ responded, snapping to attention and saluting her. Straining the shirt until it nearly burst at seams in the process.

They worked for a time in silence, AJ making sure she did as little as possible. When out of the blue AJ expressed one of his concerns, "I am a lot older that you are, Kara."

The sudden remark interrupted her mental replay of their kiss. She looked at him thoughtfully, "Age has never been an issue with me, AJ. It is much more important that you are kind and compassionate. Your sense of humor is great. And so is your cooking." Kara smiled at him as she handed him another strip of the border that she had gotten ready for him to apply to the wall.

"You said there were many things to consider, AJ, what were the others?"

"I am concerned that you're lonely from losing Andrea and Jeremy and that the added stress of this trial is making you vulnerable. I don't want to take advantage of that."

"They left a huge hole in my heart, but having the twins is healing that a lot. Yes, the trial has me worried, and I guess that could make me vulnerable. But there's no way I could even begin to imagine you taking advantage of me. You have shown me nothing but kindness and consideration." Kara walked over to where AJ was kneeling on the floor placing the last section of border on the wall and caressed his cheek. "You are a very special man, AJ Chegwidden, just your being here makes my heart hurt less."

AJ placed his hand on hers, "You're very special to me also. Whatever happens between us, I want you to know that I will always be there for you." He got to his feet as he said; "I think we have worked hard enough to deserve our dessert now. Just let me push the furniture back and I will meet you in the kitchen."

Kara exerted a strength of will she did not know she possessed when she started a pot of tea brewing instead of hunting for the surprise dessert. AJ was amazed to not find the cheesecake already out when he arrived in the kitchen a few minutes later. He opened the fridge and pulled out the cheesecake, keeping it close to himself so she could not see what he had as he placed it on the counter.

Kara's strength of will could take no more, she shouted, "What is it you're hiding!"

AJ barked in his best Admiral voice, "Commander, take your six into the living room and park it on the couch now!" he ordered.

AJ proceeded serve up the cheesecake onto two plates, he put them on the tray with the tea and walked into the living room with it. AJ watched Kara's eyes widen in delight as she finally saw his surprise.

"Ooooh I'll take two more pieces please!" Kara told him.

"More?" AJ exclaimed.

"Yes, one for me, and one for each of the twins!" she answered.

As AJ's laughter rang out a flash of lighting brightened the room, followed closely by a loud crack of thunder. "Oh a storm, how wonderful!" Kara cried out.

"What is wonderful about a storm?" inquired AJ.

"I always pull out one of my favorite movies during this kind of weather. Sit here with me and let's watch Twister!"

"A tornado movie?"

"Yeah, it's great in surround sound. Jerry got us hooked on it. Have you seen the movie?"

"Once, but I wouldn't mind seeing it again."

She jumped up and turned off all the lights in the apartment before sitting down as close to him as she could on the couch. "The only way to watch a movie is in total darkness," she said as she snuggled close to him. "I hope you don't mind me hiding my eyes on your shoulder during the scary parts?"

"Not at all," he told her with a raised eyebrow. Placing his plate on the coffee table in front of them, he reached his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer as the movie started. Kara did hide her eyes against AJ's shoulder several times during the first part, even though she was not at all afraid. It was just a very good excuse to cuddle a little closer to him. About half way through the movie her head came to rest on his shoulder and stayed there, she seemed to lose all fear from that point on. Or so he thought, until he realized that she was sleeping.

AJ thought how good and natural she felt in his arms. He did not want to disturb her. So he turned the volume down and watched the rest of the show. Hating to wake Kara, AJ sat holding her long after the movie was over. Lost in thought he found himself about to nod off too. He told himself that he had to get up and go home, so he gently lifted her into his arms and carried her into her bedroom.

The only notice she gave was a soft contented sigh when her head snuggled into her pillow. As he looked at her lying there he couldn't help thinking how much he would like to hold her in his arms all night. However, he forced himself to walk out the door, get into his Escalade, and drive home.

Kara woke late the next morning, with no memory of the end of the movie, or how she got into bed. She made a mental note to call AJ and apologize, after lunch with Colonel Mackenzie and Lieutenant Roberts.

She was busy preparing lunch when the babies woke up and started trying to kick their way out. Putting on some soothing music Kara hoped they would settle down. She was nervous about the trial coming up and her feelings were stirring up the twins. Humming along with the music as she went back to making lunch seemed to help them all calm down.

Mac and Bud were exactly on time arriving at Kara's apartment. As they stood outside Kara's door Mac said, "Remember, let's try to not upset her, Bud. Keep things as low key as possible."

"Yes Ma'am," he replied. "I hope she likes all these baby things that Harriett sent along."

"I'm sure she will, Bud," Mac assured him as she knocked on the door.

Kara invited them in and asked if she could get them something to drink. Both Mac and Bud asked for tea after hearing their choices and Kara chose the same.

"Shall we eat, talk first, or try and do both at the same time? I made lunch buffet style, thinking that would be easiest," Kara told them.

"I think we can eat and work at the same time, Commander," Mac said. "Bud and I often have working lunches."

"Great! I made taco salad, and everything is separate because I didn't know if either of you were vegetarians."

Mac laughed, "No we are both carnivores. The only vegetarian in the JAG offices is Commander Rabb."

Bud's eyes popped when he saw all the food she had put out for just the three of them. There were at least ten different items on the buffet. He was hard pressed to hold back and let the ladies go first. "Wow, Ma'am, this all looks great!"

"Please could we drop the ranks for today?" Kara asked.

Bud looked towards Mac to see what she would say. He was not surprised when she said, "That would be fine, Kara. You can call me Mac or Sarah, and this is Bud."

"Thank you," Kara replied. "Sarah is such a lovely name why would you use Mac?"

As they filled their plates and sat down to eat Sarah explained that she felt 'Mac' suited her better in the mostly male world of the Marines. After a bit more small talk, Mac suggested that they begin to go over the case.

The three of them went over every aspect that they thought would come up. Kara remained surprisingly calm while Mac and Bud threw out the questions that they though the Ramsly's lawyer would be asking her.

Bud was on his third helping of taco salad when Kara went into the kitchen and came back with three pieces of the chocolate chip cheesecake. Bud was again hard pressed to let the ladies have the first taste as he restrained himself. Mac, smiling at this, quickly slid a bite into her mouth and sighed in pleasure.

"This has to be one of the best cheesecakes I have ever had! Did you make it yourself, Kara?"

"No, I'm afraid not, Sarah. My talents run more to chocolate chip cookies than cheesecake."

"Those are good too!" Bud insisted between bites.

"Would you tell me where you got it, Kara? I would love to get one for myself." Mac told her.

"Oh so would I!" chimed in Bud. "Harriett would love me if I brought one home."

"I am really sorry, but I did not buy it. A…..my dinner guest brought it with him last night. I wish I could be of more help."

As they finished eating and Kara was clearing the table Bud said, "Ma'am, I have a box of things my wife, Lieutenant Sims, um Harriett, thought you might need. Extra things since you're expecting twins and all."

"Why thank you, Bud, please tell Harriett thank you also. That's very kind of both of you. Let's put the box in the nursery and I can unpack it later this afternoon." Kara smiled and said.

"Which way, Ma'am, I'll take it there now."

"It's right over here, Bud, and please, call me Kara," she said with a smile. "Would you like to see the nursery also Sarah, we've really been working on it."

Kara loved showing off the babies' future room and led them to the nursery.

She opened the door of the room as the phone rang. "Please go in and look around, I'll answer that." She went into the living room to pick up the phone.

Mac and Bud were looking at the lovely room all done in pastels when Mac spotted something black draped over one of the cribs. Curious, she picked it up and saw that it was a silk shirt, a very expensive one at that. Bud saw this and asked what she was holding. "A man's shirt," she said with a grin.

"You know, I think the Admiral has one just like that." Bud told her.

"Yes Bud," she said with a smile as she laid the shirt back on the crib. "He certainly did."

To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(In this chapter I talk about the movie Tora! Tora! Tora! for those of you who are to young to know, this was a story of the incredible attack on Pearl Harbor as told from both the American and Japanese sides. It was made in 1970. Also mentioned is Gone With The Wind, this movie was made in 1939 and is the story of Scarlet O'Hara and the Civil War.)

"Hello?" Kara answered the phone.

"Hello, Kara. How did your lunch with Mac and Bud go?" AJ asked.

"AJ!" exclaimed Kara. "It went fine, and they loved the cheesecake! Where did you buy it? They both wanted to know."

"Linlainu's Market," he replied.

"Okay, I'll tell them," she said.

At this, AJ realized that his people were still at her apartment. "I'll let you get back to your meeting then, Kara, I just wanted you to know that I forgot my shirt there last night."

"Yes, I saw it in the nursery this morning. I'll send it back with Colonel Mackenzie."

"Oh, um… don't bother her with it. I'll pick it up. It needs to be dry cleaned anyway."

"AJ, I'm sure she wouldn't mind, or… if you think it's too heavy for her, Bud just brought in a whole box of baby clothes, I am sure HE could carry it," she said with a laugh.

"Now, Darlin'," he said thinking quickly, "Why would I want to waste a perfectly good excuse for me to stop by again?"

"Mmmmm…good point, sailor. Will you be by this evening?"

"Unfortunately I can't tonight, too much paperwork to finish. How about tomorrow evening? We could go out for an early dinner, followed by a walk or drive, depending on how you're feeling."

"Tomorrow sounds great, but why don't you let me cook a meal for you? We could go for a walk or drive afterwards, or even just stay in and watch a movie. I might even let you choose this time!"

"Sounds wonderful, Darlin'. I'll call you after I see how the days meetings are going to give you a better idea of what time I will be there."

Kara hadn't realized that Mac and Bud had finished looking around the nursery and re-entered the living room as her call from AJ was concluding. "I'll look forward to your call, Darlin'," she teased him and hung up the phone. Kara turned to see both Mac and Bud standing there smiling at that remark.

"Thanks for lunch, Kara," Mac stated.

"And for desert too!" added Bud.

"A…um, my friend said he got it at Linlainu's Market."

"Well, we need to get back to the office now," said Mac. "Don't forget our appointment to see the Ramsly's and their lawyer is at 0930 on Monday," Mac reminded Kara.

"Hey!" exclaimed Bud. "I've seen that place, it's between here and JAG. Um, Ma'am, you think we might have time to stop there for a minute on the way?"

"I suppose we could fit it in, Bud," she said, giving Bud an indulgent smile.

Once back at Jag, Mac and Bud headed to the break room to safely tuck their cheesecakes into the fridge. Mac smiled when she saw the Admiral getting a cup of coffee. She turned back to Bud, and as if continuing a conversation, "Bud, did I tell you about that friend of mine who invested so heavily in the stock market, he took some major losses this week. He really lost his shirt."

At hearing that, AJ choked on the sip of hot coffee he had just taken. Ever the clueless innocent, Bud replied, "Wow it sounds like he really got taken to the cleaners!"

Bud spent the next few minutes patting the Admiral on the back as he was choking again. Mac's suspicions about the shirt at Kara's belonging to her CO were pretty much confirmed by AJ's reaction to the comments. Although she had no idea why Bud's remark had caused the Admiral to choke a second time.

AJ worked very late that night, catching up on the paperwork he had left undone by leaving early the two nights previously. He was found himself distracted several times from his work by thoughts of Kara. He had even reached for the phone a few times to call her but restrained himself. It was nearly 2300 when he finally climbed into his Escalade and headed home.

As AJ drove home, he passed Linlainu's Market. He smiled remembering seeing both Bud and Mac leaving JAG with a familiar box. More and more, he found so many of his thoughts leading back to Kara.

Friday, 12 May 2002

0700 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

As was his normal procedure, Admiral Chegwidden was in the office before anyone else that morning. He started a pot of Navy-strong coffee. Colonel Mackenzie would normally be the second one in, and between the two of them they would have it nearly gone before Harriett arrived to make a pot of normal strength brew for the rest of the office. In a light-hearted mood that morning, AJ had stopped by the bakery near his home in McLean and picked up two-dozen donuts to bring into the office with him.

There was all kinds of speculation on who had brought the donuts, but everyone questioned denied it. No one thought to ask the Admiral, who spent most of the day closed up in his office.

AJ found it hard to keep his mind on the work in front of him that morning. He was trying to decide if he should send Kara flowers or just take them with him. Then there was the conflict of perhaps candy instead of flowers; he knew she would like that.

AJ flipped through his calendar before lunch to check on a dentist appointment and noticed that Mother's Day was only two days away. He wanted to make this one very special for Kara even if she was still two weeks from being a mother. AJ knew just who to go to for help in solving this problem! He was just miffed at himself for not thinking of it sooner.

"Tiner! Get Lieutenant Sims!" AJ ordered gruffly.

'Wow, I wonder what she did wrong?' Tiner thought as he went over to Harriett's desk to tell her to report to the Admiral ASAP.

"Thank you, Tiner," she said as she got up.

Harriett knocked softly on his door, and went in when she heard him say 'enter'. "Tiner, said you wanted to see me, Sir?" she said, standing at attention in front of his desk.

"Have a seat, Harriett," AJ said coming around his desk and leaning back against it, crossing his arms and ankles before continuing to say, "It is a personal matter that I wanted to talk to you about."

Taking a seat, Harriett looked up at him with a smile, "How can I help, Sir?"

"I have just started seeing someone and was wondering if flowers or candy or both would be more appropriate to take with me to dinner tonight."

"Well, Sir, if it's a new relationship," she paused, "and you are not apologizing for anything. Then either is fine, but both would be a bit much. However, they do have chocolate roses that would be a nice combination of the two."

"That sounds perfect. There was one other thing I wanted to ask you about."

"Anything, Sir."

"I was wondering what a perfect Mother's Day would be like for you?"

Harriett got a little dreamy-eyed before she answered, "Well, I love when little AJ makes me homemade cards."

"I think it might be a bit early for that."

"Sir?" she questioned.

"Harriett, I have been seeing Commander Wyatt. Her children are not ready to make anything for her just yet. I wanted to do something special for her."

"I guess it would be a bit soon for my other favorite Mother's Day treat," Harriet grinned.

"And that would be?" AJ asked returning her grin.

"Bud always makes me breakfast in bed." Harriett didn't know whether to be shocked, or amused, when the Admiral blushed, but she finally settled on amusement.

"That sounds lovely, Harriett, but you are correct, the timing is not right for us to do that this year."

"I think a picnic is out, as far along in her pregnancy as she is. She wouldn't be comfortable sitting on the ground. Most restaurants will be booked up only two days in advance."

As she said these things AJ nodded in agreement at each idea she posed and then rejected.

"Have you thought about cooking for her, Sir? You're a good cook."

"I made dinner for her Wednesday night, and while I could easily do it again, I was just wanting to do something special."

"Well, Sir, I don't know how special it would be, but Bud and I were planning on grilling out that evening. The two of you could join us if you like," Harriett offered.

"We wouldn't want to impose on your family time together. Thank you though, for the invitation."

"Sir, it would not be an imposition, and you know your little namesake can never see enough of you. Please come, we would love to have you."

"Thank you, Harriett. I'll ask Kara tonight, and give you a call tomorrow."

Harriett couldn't wait to tell Bud that the Admiral and Commander Wyatt might be coming to dinner on Sunday. She had heard all about Commander Wyatt when Bud got home last night. She knew her husband liked and admired the Commander's courage.

That evening, AJ knocked on Kara's door with one hand behind his back. She opened the door wearing a light green maternity dress that made her dark green eyes glow.

AJ smiled at her and said, "I couldn't decide whether to bring you flowers, or candy, tonight." He brought his hand from behind his back and gave her a single white chocolate rose. "So I brought both."

Kara stood up on tiptoes, "That is so sweet!" She said as she kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you."

He noticed she was wearing shoes tonight instead of her silly slippers.

He followed her into the apartment and took a deep breath of the aroma emanating from the kitchen. "Dinner smells fantastic, Kara."

She took a bud vase from the shelf beside the refrigerator and placed her rose in it. "It's stir-fry, I hope you like Oriental?"

"Second only to Italian," AJ assured her.

"Oops, then I should have made lasagna. I was debating on it, but since we had Callisto's just a few nights ago…"

"Darlin', stir-fry is just fine!" he gave her a hug and then asked what he could do to help.

"All that needs to be done is to carry it to the table and light the candles," she informed him.

They talked about things they had done in the last two days as they ate dinner. AJ even told her about the comments Mac and Bud had made in the break room the day before.

"So you think they knew that the shirt was yours?" asked Kara.

AJ gave her that quirky smile of his, "Well Colonel Mackenzie might have put it together, but I doubt Bud did."

"I got the feeling when we were on the phone talking about the shirt that you didn't want them to know."

"I do try to keep my work and personal life separate, and I did not want them speculating on what it could mean that they found my clothes left here. Your privacy and reputation mean a lot to me. However, Lieutenant Sims has invited us over to her and Lieutenant Roberts home. They will be grilling out on their patio Sunday evening. Would you like to go?"

"AJ, if you are not sure you want your staff to know about us, is that wise?"

"They really are more like family than staff to me. In fact, their son is named after me. I delivered him in my office. They would really for us to come to dinner."

"YOU delivered him! In your office?" she questioned in shock.

"It was an emergency, the elevator wasn't working. Bud was trapped in it. The ambulance they called to take her to the hospital took another women who was in labor instead or her…Oh, it's a long story…"

"Well then, I guess I can tell Dr. Wood I won't be needing his services any more," she said with a laugh.

"NO! It was an experience I would rather NOT repeat if I don't have to."

"Well then, at least if it is an emergency, I know I am in good hands," she said with a smile.

AJ felt warm at seeing her smile, and it felt even better knowing that it was because of him. "So then, what about dinner at the Roberts'?"

"If you're sure, I would love to go. Both Bud and Lieutenant Sims seem like wonderful people. I can't wait to meet a little AJ. Is he as handsome as his namesake?"

AJ blushed at that, "Well, he is three years old, and he does have more hair," AJ laughed.

When they finished eating AJ asked how Kara was feeling. When she said 'fine', he asked if she would like to take a walk with him.

"Yes, AJ, I would, and would you mind if we walked over to the Baby Boutique? I ordered mobiles for the cribs and they called and said there were finally in."

"As long as you know the way," he replied. "I've never been there."

Kara took a light sweater with her because even though it was May, the nights still got a bit cool.

As they walked out of her apartment building AJ reached out and took her hand. It felt so right to have her hand nestled in his. They talked about renting movies on their way back to her place and that led to a discussion about their favorite movies.

By the time they reached the Baby Boutique they were having a heated debate over the greatest movie of all time. Kara was holding firm with her choice of Gone With The Wind, but AJ kept arguing for Tora! Tora! Tora!. They were still holding hands as they walked into the store.

Kara loved this store. Many of the designer outfits were too expensive for her budget, but she loved to look. The two of them walked around a bit, then Kara said she would need to go to customer service desk to pick up her order. The perky teenage blonde at the counter took one look at the two of them holding hands and greeted them with, "Good evening you two. How can I help you?"

"I have a special order that I need to pick up," Kara told her.

"Name?" the blonde asked.

"Kara Wyatt."

She turned her back to Kara and AJ to look through the shelves behind her. Pulling out two boxes, she set them on the counter. "So when are you due Ma'am?"

"Sixteen days," Kara replied running her free hand over her tummy. "And it's twins."

The teenager turned her smiling face to AJ and said, "WOW, way to go Mr. Wyatt! Twins, and at your age!"

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kara stood there for a second in stunned silence, just as she was about to protest that AJ was NOT her husband, NOT the father, and NOT old, was when AJ himself spoke. "Why thank you, Darlin'!" He raised his arm to put it around Kara's shoulders and pull her closer to him. "The little woman always tells folks 'Just 'cause there's snow on the roof top doesn't mean that there's no fire in the furnace!' Right, my little anchor-in-the-sea-of-life?" he smiled and leaned over to kiss Kara on the cheek.

Kara was trying her best not to laugh, and had just about gotten herself enough under control to give AJ an answer, when one of the babies gave AJ a good swift kick in the side.

He was quite startled at that and looked down at her stomach as if he was about to scold the baby for it's impertinence when Kara remarked, "See, dear, either your son or daughter thought you just called their mom a ball-and-chain!"

They looked at each other a moment before they both started laughing, and AJ was shaking his head as if to admit defeat by an unborn baby. The blonde behind the counter looked at them both as if they had lost their minds. AJ finally picked up the two boxes and they left the store, still chuckling.

"Did you see that look on her face?" Kara questioned.

"Yes, I did" AJ replied. "But I need to have a talk with the little rascal that kicked me."

Kara gave him a quizzical look and asked, "How do you know which one it was?"

Grinning, AJ asked, "May I?" and held his hand out toward her tummy.

A bit startled by this request to touch her in such a way, Kara only nodded. Most people either assumed that pregnancy gave them freedom to touch your stomach any time they wanted, or they never wanted to touch you at all, at least, that had been her experience to date. So she was surprised at AJ's inquiry, because he had not given any indication he wanted to touch her tummy before.

But right there on a public street AJ got down on one knee in front of he, and with a hand on her tummy, started talking to the children. "Okay, are you two in there listening?"

Kara was amazed when one of the twins answered him with a kick right into his hand. "Wonderful! Now that I know you're listening, are you the female twin?" There was no response to AJ's question this time. "So you are the male?" This time there was an immediate kick in answer to him. "Good! I want you to stop kicking me, do you hear?" He was again kicked. "Okay, so you will no longer kick me?" There was no answering kick, and Kara started laughing.

"Well, I guess he told you, Admiral!" she said through her giggles.

They had been drawing some odd looks from passersby, but now there were a few people just standing there watching them. Kara heard a female voice from the small crowd say, 'Do you think he is proposing?' and a male voice responded, 'If he is, he's a bit slow on the uptake. Looks like she's due any day!'

Kara looked down at AJ, wondering if he had heard these comments also. But she could tell nothing from the expression on his face.

He got to his feet, and suggested that if she still wanted to, that they head over to the video store now. She agreed, and once again, he took her hand in his as they walked.

Once they got to the video store, Kara and AJ both took their time choosing the movies they wanted. Kara told him that since they could have them for a week, to get as many as he liked. By the time the two of them had made their final choices, they had ten movies. AJ insisted on paying. He saw Kara eyeing a bag of cotton candy and looked at her with grin, "So, we want that too I guess?" he said as he picked up the bag and put it on the counter.

"You shouldn't have bought that, AJ. I really need to be watching what I eat or I will never lose the weight after these two are born," Kara told him.

AJ smiled at her and said, "I like indulging you, Darlin'. Now let's get back to your place, so we can argue over which movie to watch first."

Again, they walked hand in hand as they left the video store. Kara opened the bag of cotton candy on the way, and popped small pieces into her mouth every so often. With a glint of mischief in her eyes, that AJ didn't see because they were side by side, Kara waited until he opened his mouth to speak and popped a piece of the candy in his mouth.

She did not, however, expect to have her fingers taken prisoner. AJ gently captured her fingers with his lips. Her eyes met his, as he deliberately licked the sticky sweet candy from her fingers, he then laved each finger with his tongue until they were clean. Kara could see the desire in his eyes, they spoke of his tongue traveling to another part of her body. It sent a tingle to the very core of her. She knew her eyes were giving him permission to continue.

AJ slowly released her fingers. Instead of pulling her hand back, she suggestively traced his lips with her still moist fingertips.

AJ's voice was husky when he said, "Darlin', if we are going to take this any further, we should get off this public street."

Kara simply nodded her head, nearly hypnotized in the moment, too emotional to speak.

When they got back to the apartment, Kara placed the bag of videos on the coffee table. The feelings spinning around in her were overwhelming.

She couldn't believe this was happening, this gorgeous man was clearly attracted to her, even in her present condition. Suddenly struck with a panicked sense of confusion and not knowing if she should throw herself into his arms or run for cover, she used one of the oldest tricks in the book… "AJ, why don't you give me the mobiles, I'll put them in the nursery," she said, creating a diversion.

Sensing that she was trying to retreat from the emotions of the walk home AJ told her, "I can do it, Kara. Why don't you go and make some tea. What movie would you like to see first?"

She smiled at his understanding, "Let me think about it," and went to make the tea. When Kara returned with the tray, AJ had unpacked the videos and was waiting for her on the couch. Kara popped in a DVD and sat down next to him.

AJ was surprised to see Tora! Tora! Tora! start playing. "So, you really want to see the best movie first," AJ chuckled. She snuggled close to him, putting her head on his shoulder, and said nothing.

By the time the movie was over it was after midnight. AJ glanced at her to make sure she was still awake because she had been so still. Kara smiled, and then asked if he wanted to stay through another movie.

"Can you stay awake that long, Darlin'? Or will I have to tuck you into bed again?" AJ asked.

"You didn't need to do that, I must have been awfully heavy."

"Not really, Darlin', but I had to force my self to leave or I would have still been there in the morning."

Kara turned a bit to face AJ, "I have only had one serious relationship…and…it was very hard on me when it ended. I never thought I would get involved again. But the feelings I have for you are so strong. This is all happening so fast."

"I know, Darlin', its all been fast. Would it help to talk about what happened then?"

"His name was Anthony Styler, he is a police officer. We saw each other for nearly a year, but he never quite clicked with Andi and Jerry. I mean, he liked them well enough, but he really didn't understand the closeness between the three of us. I liked that he wanted us to have time alone together. But he always seemed a bit jealous of the time I shared with Andi and Jerry. We broke up in August."

"I'm sorry, Kara." AJ pulled her closer into a comforting hug.

"You've probably had your share of loss too, AJ, it's something we all go through."

"Yes. I was married a long time ago. In fact, I have a daughter, her name is Francesca. She lives in Italy and is a fashion designer. She's about your age." AJ paused at that with a thoughtful look. "Then a few years ago, a madman who was trying to kill me, killed a woman I was involved with. He planted a bomb at my home in McLean and she happened to get there first. She died in the operating room, I was standing at the door watching through the window."

This time it was Kara offering the hug. "Oh, AJ, how awful for you." They sat in silence for a time, each lost in the past.

It was the babies stirring that brought them both back to the present. They drew back a bit, looked at her tummy, and smiled at each other.

"I think they're hungry," Kara said.

Trying to keep a straight face, AJ asked, "What are they hungry for?"

"Oh, they have been longing for more cheesecake!" she assured him.

AJ burst out laughing. When he could draw a breath, he asked, "And just how do you know they want cheesecake?"

"They told me so!" she answered, getting up from the couch and heading to the kitchen. Kara cut two pieces of remainder cheesecake, placed them on plates and handed him one. "The babies and I are having milk with ours, what about you?"

"Milk will be fine," AJ told her.

Pouring milk for both of them, she told him it was his turn to choose a movie. He looked through the selection several times before deliberately choosing Gone With The Wind.

"AJ, that's a four hour movie! It is after 0100 now," she exclaimed.

"I have nowhere to be tomorrow, do you?" he asked.

"No. But the drive to McLean is a long one." Kara said and then somewhat shyly admitted, "I do make really great omelets if you stay for breakfast."

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Kara? Are you asking…"

"Oh no! I mean…not that…um…I'm making a fool of myself…I mean…I only meant that you could use the guest room, Andi and Jerry's old room."

"Kara, it's all right, Darlin'. I just wanted to be sure what you did mean. I was not trying for anything other than clarification."

She sighed in relief that he had understood, and that he had not assumed she meant something more.

"Did Woodie, um Dr. Wood, discuss with you, um…well…when my ex-wife was pregnant with Francesca the doctors frowned on any kind of sexual activity in the last few weeks before she was due."

Blushing, Kara told him, "Yes, he did tell me that. He covered everything that even might come up, although I assured him there was little to no chance of me becoming involved with someone."

"And then we met."

"Yes, and I still find it almost impossible to believe that you're attracted to me."

"You are an amazing woman. How could I help but find you attractive?"

"Thank you, AJ, you are incredible for my ego!" She would have said more, but all of a sudden found herself yawning.

"Maybe we should call it a night? We have all day tomorrow to talk, and watch movies too," he added with his quirky grin.

"Let me show you to the guest room. There are clean sheets on the bed," Kara said still looking at AJ, her thoughts rushing back to his saying, 'Kara are you asking…' She found herself wishing she could have given a much different answer.

AJ could feel the desire in her eyes, and knew it was mirrored in his own. He knew he could not act on this no matter how compelling it was. "I think it would be best if I go. It's still early enough to drive home."

"No, I'd like you to stay," her eyes pleading with him.

"Well if you're sure, I'll get my bag from the Escalade. I always keep a change of clothes on hand, just in case."

Kara with one raised eyebrow asked, "Just in case? Oh, so you get asked to spend the night a lot?"

AJ found himself stunned at her assumption. That she would think a balding old man like him would get asked to spend the night. "No Darlin', I keep a change of clothes on hand because I can get called out of town on a moments notice by work."

"Oh…I see…" Kara said with a disbelieving look.

"Do you really think a balding old man like me gets invited to spend the night?"

Kara slowly approached AJ. Starting her hands at his waist, she walked her fingers up his chest until she held his face I her hands. "You're the hottest man I have met in a decade." She then pulled his head down and placed a searing kiss on his lips. Then with a mischievous smile, she turned and walked into the kitchen and left him standing there flabbergasted.

When he finally gathered his wits, he went out to get his bag. When he got back, she led him to the guest room.

AJ could still see signs that this had once been more than an impersonal guest room. However, he guessed correctly that Kara couldn't bring herself to remove all of their personal belongings.

"There are fresh towels in the bathroom, if you want a shower," Kara told AJ.

He put his bag down and moved to stand in front of her. "Sleep well, Darlin'." AJ leaned in close and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

AJ awoke in the middle of the night, instantly alert, something was wrong and he knew it. His SEAL training kicked in and his senses were fine tuned to every sound in the apartment. Then he heard what woke him up again him, Kara screamed!

In a single motion, he was out of bed and running down the hall to her room. He burst through her door and raced to her bedside. Kara was sitting upright in bed, her eyes were open, but he knew she wasn't awake.

AJ sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from lashing out as he tried to wake her. He pulled her close to his body, her back against his chest, calling her name, and telling her she was safe there with him.

Finally his voice started to reach her. She was trembling as she brought her arms up and clutched them around his. Seconds later she began sobbing, at that point AJ knew she was awake.

"Kara, what was it? What were you dreaming?" he whispered in her ear.

"Andi! Jerry!" she sobbed. "The plane! No!"

"Oh, Darlin'!" AJ sighed.

She let her head fall back to rest on his shoulder. "AJ?" she questioned with a hic-upped sob.

"Yes, Darlin'," AJ said as helped her turn so they were face to face. "I'm here. You're safe, there is nothing here to hurt you."

"I know. I'm glad you were here. I haven't had that dream in weeks. I really thought I was rid of it." She snuggled back into his arms, it was not until then that she realized AJ was only wearing his boxers. Kara inhaled the masculine scent of him and sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it, Kara?" he asked.

"Not really, it doesn't seem to help to talk about it. I've been seeing a therapist. No matter how much we talk about them and my guilt at surviving when Andi and Jerry didn't, it doesn't stop the dreams. Then all of a sudden I went a few days without them, then a week, then two. I thought they had finally stopped all together, until tonight."

"How could I have been so thoughtless? Choosing a movie about kamikaze pilots crashing airplanes? Kara, please forgive me!"

"AJ, you only brought the movie home, I was the one that picked it out of the stack and put it in the DVD player. This wasn't your fault. I guess I just have to learn to be more careful of the things I watch. I mean even movies and television shows with scenes of the Twin Towers still standing cause me to burst into tears."

"Darlin', I wish I could make your pain go away. That loss will always be a part of your life Kara, but from what you have told me, Andi and Jerry wouldn't want you to mourn forever. You need to think of the future and your children."

"I know you are right, they wouldn't want me to dwell on the past the way I have been. But there is sadness even when I do think of the future, and the twins. I think of how Andi and Jerry will never see them, how they won't be here to share their first words, their first steps, to see them grow up, and maybe even choose the Navy as a career as we did. It is such a big responsibility, my raising them alone! Plus, on top of all that is the possibility that the Ramsly's will take them away from me!" Kara began sobbing at that point.

"Kara, Andi and Jerry are with you every day. They see what you are doing for their children, and the love you have for them. I'm sure they're happy that you survived! They would want you to enjoy raising them. You won't let these children forget their parents, I know that you'll keep them a part of their lives. As for the Ramsly's, I wouldn't worry too much. Mac says she has a strong case in your favor, and that is one Marine Colonel that doesn't like to lose!"

AJ helped her to lie back down and pulled the light spring blanket back up over her. She clung to him when he tried to get up from the bed. "Please don't go," she begged.

"All right Kara. You sleep now, I'll be right here." He wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her into him. Before long her even breathing told him that she was asleep. AJ felt one of the babies stir under the arm he had around her. Moving his hand to her belly, he gently rubbed it and said in a whisper, "You settle down now you hear? Your mommy needs to sleep, and I'm here to make sure everything is alright." To his amazement the movement stopped, as if the baby was reassured that AJ was there, protecting the three of them.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

AJ woke later than his usual 0530 internal alarm clock, even so Kara still slept on in his arms. It felt so natural to wake holding her like this. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he had woke up in a woman's bed without having had sex with her! In fact, it may never have happened. But this felt right, he wanted to be here to comfort and protect her when she had these dreams.

All of this is not to say that waking up with an attractive woman in his arms left him unaffected. Deciding that he didn't want her to wake and be intimidated or upset by 'little Albert' standing at attention, he slid out of bed and headed for a cold shower. Once he was clean and dressed he peeked in to see if she was still asleep. He saw that she was, so he headed to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

It was not until he was in the kitchen looking for the coffee that he remembered that she had told him that she had gotten rid of it because it made her and the babies jittery. AJ had just about decided that he would have to settle for tea that morning when he found a small can of coffee in the fridge, with a note on it. He laughed out loud when he read, 'For AJ! Unless that is your name, HANDS OFF!'

"What's so funny?" he heard her soft voice say.

AJ turned with the coffee can in his hand and saw her standing in the doorway to her room. Her hair was sleep tousled and she wore a simple cotton nightgown. He was stunned at how much just the sight of her affected him. She was so beautiful! Not too many women looked so good in the morning.

Kara saw him staring at her and muttered something about getting dressed and starting breakfast. She backed into her room and closed the door. 'Did you see how he looked at us babies? I really made a fool of myself last night and I think I've scared him off.'

By the time Kara re-entered the kitchen she could smell the coffee brewing. "That smells SO good," she said. Without even looking at him she added, "I'll get breakfast going so you can be on your way."

"Well, if that's what you want, but I really don't have to be anywhere today. We have that whole stack of movies to watch."

With her back to him, Kara began chopping the fillings for the omelets. "I saw the way you looked at me this morning. Not that I blame you after last night. But I did promise you an omelet this morning."

"Kara, what did you think you saw in the way I looked at you?" he asked as he took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. He was amazed to find tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh Darlin', I don't know what you thought you saw, but I was feeling desire, pure and simple. Okay, maybe not so pure, and not so simple," AJ told her with a wry smile.

"It was?" she asked with a startled look.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Then I didn't freak you out by my nightmare?"

"No, you didn't. I was concerned about it. I hate that you are going through this type of stress especially now."

"Oh AJ, thank you! What in the world did I ever do to deserve your interest in me?"

"I think I have mentioned once or twice that you are an amazing woman. And feeding this hungry sailor would be good too!" he said with a laugh.

"Aye, aye, Sir!" she snapped to attention as best she could and saluted him.

AJ hid his amusement at this eight and a half month pregnant woman's attempt to be snappy by quickly turning to pour himself some coffee.

Kara looked at the mug in his hand longingly, like a junkie smelling a fix. Her nose twitched and she came close to drooling.

"Please, may I have just a sip of that, AJ?" she pleaded.

"What would be in it for me?" he teased.

"Well, I am about to make you my famous omelets," Kara replied.

"You were going to do that anyway."

"True. Umm, how about a kiss?" she offered.

AJ paused as if considering the offer. Smiling, he held out the mug, but warned, "I make it a bit strong, so be careful."

"Pft! I am a squid too you know, I can take strong coffee!" She took the mug and then a healthy swig.

Her eyes widened in alarm as the heavy brew touched her tongue. Thrusting the mug back into AJ's hands, she raced to the sink to spit it out. "OH MY GOD! How can you call that vile, disgusting, SLUDGE, _coffee_? ACK phooey!" Kara grabbed for the sponge sitting on the counter, wetted it and then tried to scrub her tongue off with it.

Watching her antics, AJ had to put the offending mug down because he was laughing so hard he was afraid he would drop it.

Kara glared at his amusement, "Good lord, how can you drink that? The tar they use on the roads isn't that thick!"

"And you call yourself a squid?" AJ scoffed. "Why even a Marine like Colonel Mackenzie can drink my coffee!"

"I am SO going to tell her you said that!" Kara threatened.

"You STILL owe me a kiss for that sip of my wonderful coffee," AJ assured her with a gleam in his eye.

As she was about to set off on another tirade about the coffee AJ took hold of her shoulders and pulled her close for his promised kiss.

She was so shocked at this her tirade was completely forgotten, she was swept away in a flood of emotions. It felt so wonderful, nothing had ever felt so right before.

Even with all her efforts, her mouth still tasted like coffee, it was the sweetest coffee he had ever had. Her arms came up around his neck and she stepped closer to him. She caressed his baldhead as their tongues met and twined about each other. AJ moaned, "Oh Darlin', what you do to me!" He lifted her into his arms and carried her into her bedroom.

He carefully placed her on the bed and laid next to her in one fluid motion. AJ covered her face with tender kisses pausing only when he reached her mouth again. He took time to nibble on her earlobe, and when she shivered at this, he made sure he gave equal attention to the other one. Playfully moving his tongue over the rim of her ear sent her into ecstasy.

Attempting to distract him from his amusement at her obvious pleasure at this before she couldn't take any more, she grabbed his face with both hands and drug his lips from her ear to her lips.

AJ resisted this at first, but finally succumbed to her pull. He met her lips with his, his tongue diving deep into her mouth. This completely derailed her plan, the power of his kiss only intensified the flame of her passion.

Ever so slowly, AJ slid his hand from her shoulder to her breast. He did not want to startle her, he wanted to give her time to stop him if she so desired. She moaned in pleasure at what he was doing and tugged at the hem of his T-shirt. Kara wanted to touch his skin and wanted his hands on her as well.

AJ helped her to remove his shirt and flung it across the room. She let her hands slide up his chest, stopping at his nipples. He was busy unbuttoning her shirt when Kara began kissing her way down his neck, to his chest until she was able to take one of his nipples into her mouth.

Kara paid loving attention to each of his nipples, and he threw back his head and groaned in pleasure. "My turn, Darlin'," he said as he repeated her moves of a few minutes ago. Trailing kisses down her neck till he reached her breasts. They were hyper sensitive with her delivery date being so near.

He playfully circled her nipple with his tongue making it rigid. When he then took it into his mouth and started to suck on it she gasped.

She couldn't believe the sensations he was causing in her by simply caressing her breasts. When he allowed her nipple to slip out of his mouth, he softly blew cool air on her wet flesh. She arched her back, she could feel her juices flowing. He lifted his head to look into her eyes, they were closed, he was surprised to find she hovered on the brink of orgasm. Just to see what would happen he puffed another cool breath on her skin as he ran his fingertips under her areola. Kara shuddered and screamed in ecstasy as she plunged over the edge.

Previous lovers had told AJ that he was good, well a few of them might have even said great. But he had never before made a woman cum this simply. Kara slowly opened her eyes as she began to recover from the most intense orgasm of her life.

Their eyes met as she said breathlessly, "Wow!"

"Wow, indeed," he responded. He held her close for a few minutes, kissing her gently. He waited until her breathing had nearly returned to normal before sliding his hand up her leg. His fingers discovered that she was not wearing panties. Her folds were incredibly wet, he fingered them lightly and again had her gasping.

Kara's nails dug into his back as the orgasm ripped through her. He waited until she recovered and once again looked at him. AJ deliberately brought his fingers, still wet from her juices, up to his mouth. Staring into her eyes he placed them in his mouth and sucked them clean. She was amazed at his actions and that they were so arousing.

Holding on to him tightly as she was, she could feel his erection pressing into her. Kara ran her hand down the front of him until she covered the bulge in his jeans. AJ moaned in pleasure.

"Darlin' it is not that what you are doing doesn't feel incredible, but I think you should stop. I won't be able to control myself is you do anymore."

"I want to please you like you did me, AJ." Kara gave him a tentative smile. She unzipped the fly of his jeans and undid the button. Her hand found its way under the waistband of his boxers and she could at last touch his ridged member. Helping him to slide his remaining clothing off, Kara took his stiff cock in both her hands, and stroked it up and down a few times.

"AJ…" she whispered.

"Yes, Darlin'?"

"Well…um you see…Andi and Jerry rented this movie once where the girl was …um…" Kara was blushing to the roots of her hair by this time. "The girl was giving the guy a…"

"Blow job?" AJ decided to not let her squirm any longer.

"Umm, yes, well anyway Andi told me that she had tried it with Jerry and that he really liked it and well I was wondering if all guys like it and if having seen it done only in a movie would be enough to um…" Kara was stumbling over her words again.

"Yes, most men do like that, Darlin' and I am guessing that a movie like that would give you enough information to get started. The rest would be what ever feels best to the two people involved," he answered her. "But you do not have to do that Kara. Especially if it embarrasses you in any way."

"No! I mean I want to give you that kind of pleasure…I mean Andi said that it was all Jerry could talk about for a long time afterward. After what you did for me, I want to do this for you."

"Kara, what I did for you was for my pleasure also and I never expected anything in return." It was really getting difficult for AJ to concentrate on the conversation at this point because her delicate little hands were still playing with his cock and balls.

"I know, but I want to try this if it is okay with you." For the first time since this conversation began she looked up to meet his eyes. He could see that this did mean something to her and with a tender smile he nodded for her to go ahead.

"Please tell me if I am doing anything wrong," she said as she tentatively took the head of his cock into her mouth.

When AJ could think about it later, he decided that Kara must have watched that movie in very close detail or several times, or that she was a natural at giving blow jobs!

She gently took the head of his cock in her mouth and began to suck. Her hands were still fondling his balls. While what she was doing to him felt really good he could tell she did not know what to do next.

"Kara, use your tongue Darlin'."

Kara giggled, still a bit nervous about pleasing him, "Like a lollypop?"

He smiled and said, "Yes, like a lollypop."

Once she had the idea Kara really got into licking and sucking AJ's cock. She ran her tongue lightly under the ridge of the head and AJ nearly came up off of the bed. 'So he likes that!' she thought, making a mental note and repeated the action several more times. Raining kisses down the sensitive underside of his shaft she reached his balls. Kara took each in her mouth and paid loving attention to them.

Looking up at AJ when she felt him tense again, she realized that he was very close to climax. Taking the head of his cock back into her mouth again Kara lapped it a few times and then began to suck hard. Within moments AJ tensed like a bowstring on the bed and came in her mouth.

Kara was surprised at the amount of seed gushing into her mouth, but she tried her best to swallow every drop.

"That was the first time you have ever done this?" AJ asked incredulously.

"Yes," she said hesitantly.

"Well then all I have to say is if 'practice makes perfect', I am a dead man!"

Smiling her pleasure at his compliment she came back up the bed to lie next to him. They cuddled and kissed for a bit until AJ's stomach gave a loud rumble.

Kara laughed as he apologized for his body's rudeness. She got up from the bed and told him she was hungry also, so she would get the omelets started.

As they ate AJ insisted that the omelet before him was the best he had ever tasted. They filled the day with movies, hugs, kisses, and nibbling on all the left-overs she had in the fridge. There was a lot of laughter and cuddling during the day.

AJ had a hard time not dwelling on the fact that she did not have any panties on. At odd moments during the day a memory of that morning would flash into his head and he would have to force himself to remain calm so she would not see his erection.

After eating dinner they settled down with another movie, Kara made popcorn and they shared the large bowl, sitting close on the couch. The babies seemed very active during the movie and they became the chief topic of conversation at that point.

"Kara, have you decided on names yet for the children?" asked AJ.

"As far as I am concerned there was never any question of their names. As long as Dr. Wood is right and it is a girl and boy, they will be Andrea and Jeremy."

Smiling because that is what he had been thinking she would do, AJ's gaze dropped to her beautiful full breasts and asked, "Are you planning to nurse them?"

"When the three of us first planned on a baby we talked about that. Since I would be carrying the baby, Andi and Jerry wanted to do as much as they could when the child arrived. It was decided to bottle feed so we could all take part. But now things are so different. I have been thinking that I will nurse them. I just hope that I have enough for both of them," Kara sighed.

Still staring at her breasts AJ told her, "I am sure you can more than satisfy them, Darlin'!"

A bit startled at the hungry look he was directing at her breasts, Kara found that it was still hard to believe that this virile man was attracted to her.

Shortly after 2300 hours AJ suggested that it was time he went home. "I need to pick up some things at the grocery store on the way to the Roberts' home, so I should swing by here to get you at about 1600. Does that sound all right?"

"That is fine, AJ. I was planning on making potato salad to take along. Maybe we could get some flowers too? To thank Harriett for having us over."

"Great idea! I will stop at the florist in McLean and get some. I know the owner and am pretty sure I can get him to open for a minute tomorrow," he told her.

"Okay then I will see you tomorrow." Kara walked him to the door and he turned back for one last kiss before leaving her.

As soon as he was gone Kara went to her computer and ordered a bouquet of lollypops to be delivered to AJ at work on Monday morning. She giggled as she did that, thinking of the look on his face when he received such a gift at the office. The card she had included with the candy said, 'Wish I were there to lick these for you'.

She inhaled deeply of AJ's scent still on her pillow as she climbed into bed after sending her internet bouquet. Her dreams were filled with AJ. In the morning her thoughts were still on he and of what they had been doing only twenty-four hours ago! Kara was whistling along with the music she had put on as she got out the ingredients to make the potato salad.

It was 1000 when the phone rang. Kara, hoping it was AJ, rushed to answer it. "Hello." She said breathlessly.

"May I please speak to Kara Wyatt?" the unfamiliar male voice on the other end of the phone asked.

Giving a small sad sigh that it was not AJ, Kara replied, "This is Kara Wyatt."

"Please hold for Mrs. Ramsly."

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kara's knees began to shake, and she quickly lowered herself onto the couch when she heard this. She had not talked to either one of Jeremy's parents since he married Andi. Their last contact with her had been through the letter she had gotten from their lawyer last week.

"Ms. Wyatt, this is Sybil Ramsly," came a cultured female voice.

"Hello, Mrs. Ramsly, what can I do for you?" Kara questioned.

"I am calling to see if we could get together and discuss this matter. If we can keep the lawyers out of it, maybe we could come to some sort of compromise that is acceptable to both of us. The Senator and I would like you to come to brunch today, if that would be convenient."

"Yes, I guess I could do that. What time should I meet you?" The trepidation in her heart that had been there since she learned the identity of her caller calmed somewhat and Kara began to hope that maybe all of a sudden the Ramsly's would be reasonable after all.

"In consideration of your advanced condition, Ms. Wyatt, I will send our chauffeur for you. He will pick you up at noon."

Quickly calculating that even if the three of them talked for four hours, she could still be home in time for AJ to pick her up at 1600. "That would be fine, Mrs. Ramsly. I will be ready then."

She had so much to do in the next two hours, Kara thought as she hung up the phone. Finishing the potato salad for later that day, she headed to her shower and then to the difficult task of choosing what to wear.

Wanting to look just right for this meeting, she despaired at the limited choices she had this far along in her pregnancy. Finally choosing the green lace dress she had worn at dinner with AJ a few nights ago, she dressed and then set to work on her hair.

Ready and waiting at noon, Kara just grabbed a light sweater, when she heard the knock on her door. The Ramsly's chauffeur was there, waiting to show her to the car.

He opened the door for her when they arrived at the car and said, "Please feel free to have anything to drink that you would like, Ma'am. I have taken the liberty of setting out a selection of non-alcoholic drinks for you to choose from. We will arrive at your destination in about twenty five minutes."

"Thank you," Kara replied, as she settled herself in the back of the stretch limousine.

Kara wasn't really thirsty, but she thought that it might be impolite not to have anything at all after the chauffeur had gone to the trouble of providing non-alcoholic drinks for her. She chose the orange juice, and poured herself about half a glass. Sipping it slowly, she tried to relax her jumbled nerves, before facing Jeremy's parents.

Having had a good nights sleep, Kara couldn't understand why a few minutes later she just could not keep her eyes open. Her head fell back against the leather upholstery and she closed her eyes just to rest them for a minute. Before long she was completely asleep and the glass she had been drinking from slipped from her fingers onto the floor of the car.

AJ was having a great day, and he was looking forward to it getting even better. His plan to get flowers for Harriett went off without a hitch, and he had a nice long talk on the phone with Francesca that morning. He spent some time catching up on paper work he had brought home, but his eyes kept straying to the clock and thinking of how soon he could leave to pick up Kara.

Even knowing he would end up on her doorstep early AJ could not make himself wait any longer to see her. Arriving about twenty minutes early than he had said he would, AJ was still surprised when there was no answer at her door. He thought maybe she had to run out to the store for something, so propping his shoulder against the wall he settled down to wait for her.

Thirty minutes later he was becoming concerned that she was not back yet. He left the building and went to check the parking lot for her car. It was in her parking space and AJ's alarm grew. Then it dawned on him! She was eight and a half months pregnant with twins! Kara was probably in labor and had taken a cab to Bethesda Naval Hospital.

Hopping back into his Escalade, AJ felt the fear he had at not knowing where she was subside and a new one take its place. He suddenly realized as he hurried to Bethesda that he was feeling the same way about Kara in labor that he had when Marcella was about to give birth to Francesca. AJ was amazed that in less than a week of knowing Kara he was all ready feeling fatherly to her babies. Fatherly? At his age? He had missed most, okay all of, Francesca's growing up years, but he loved spending time with his namesake, little AJ.

Pulling up at the hospital AJ quickly made his way to the front desk. "Can you tell me what room Kara Wyatt is in? She's here having a baby."

The receptionist looked up Kara's name on the computer in front of her and then told AJ, "I'm sorry, Sir, she is not registered here. This is a military hospital, she would have to be in the military to have been admitted here."

"Young lady I am Admiral AJ Chegwidden of JAG and I am looking for Lieutenant Commander Kara Wyatt!"

The girl gulped and apologized quickly, "She is still not in the system, Sir, but if you want to go back to labor and delivery they might have just brought her in and have not had time to get the filing done."

"Thank you. Which way?" After being directed to the right floor, AJ hurried to the elevators. He entered the large double doors just in time to see his old pal George Woods come out of one of the rooms.

"Woodie!" AJ called out. "Which room is Kara Wyatt in?"

"AJ! You old sea dog! Is Kara here? I haven't seen her yet. Let me check the desk." Dr. Wood went up to the nurse's station and requested Kara's room number, with AJ hot on his heels.

"Sorry, Dr. Wood, we do not have a Lieutenant Commander Wyatt admitted," the nurse on duty told him.

George turned to AJ and asked, "What makes you think she is here AJ? She hasn't called me to say she has gone into labor."

"We had a date, I was supposed to pick her up at 1600 and she wasn't home. Her car was still there so I thought she might be in labor and have taken a cab here."

"Odd. Does she have a cell phone? Have you tried to call her?" George questioned.

"No cell phone, but maybe she left a message on her machine as to where she is." AJ got out his cell and called Kara's number. He got no answer and just her standard machine reply.

"Where the HELL could she be?" he demanded of George.

"I have no idea, AJ. Is there any reason she would leave without letting you know?" asked George.

"Not that I know of. Damn! We should have been to Bud and Harriett's by now. I had better call them." AJ once again got out his cell phone and hit the speed dial on the Robert's number.

Harriett answered the phone and AJ said, "Harriett, I know we were supposed to be there by now, but I can't find Kara."

"Can't find her, Sir?" she asked.

"No, she is not at her apartment, but here car is still there. I am at Bethesda now and she is not here either."

"Sir, do you have a key to her apartment? I hate to even think this, but maybe she couldn't come to the door."

"Oh God, Harriett, I didn't even think of that!" AJ exclaimed as he started to run from the hospital. "I'll call you later and let you know when I find her."

"All right, Sir. Good luck," Harriett said.

AJ rushed back to Kara's place and after showing the super to her building his ID managed to talk him into opening her door for him. Quickly searching every room he determined that Kara was not in the apartment. He was relieved that she was not laying there unable to get to the door or call out for help, but he was back to square one in finding out where she was.

Deciding to stay until Kara returned home, AJ called Bud and Harriett to update them.

"Sir, would you like some company while you wait?" asked Harriett. "I could send Bud over."

"Thank you for the offer Harriett, but I'll be fine. See you both in the morning at the office." AJ hung up and tried to settle down, but instead found himself pacing. After about thirty minutes of the pacing, AJ realized it was not doing any good and since his stomach was growling, he decided to raid Kara's fridge. When he opened it AJ saw the large bowl of potato salad that she'd told him she would be bringing to the Robert's. So now at least he was sure that she had intended on going. After eating he settled on the couch and put in one of the movies they had rented. He had no idea what time he fell asleep, but he did remember putting in the third movie into the DVD player.

The next thing he knew his internal alarm clock woke him. AJ had a stiff neck from sleeping upright on the couch, but that was the least of his concerns. It was 0530 and Kara had not been home all night!"

Heading into the office early he planned to change into the extra uniform he kept there. An hour after he arrived Bud and Harriett came into the office. They had both stopped by AJ's office to see if there had been any news.

"I can tell from the look on your face that you haven't found her yet, Sir," said Harriett.

"No, Harriett, I haven't." They quietly left the office, sensing that he wanted to be alone.

About 0900 Tiner announced that there was a delivery for him. AJ came out of his office to Tiner's desk to find a man standing there holding a bouquet of lollypops!

AJ's face flamed! There could be just one person that could have sent him something like that and he remembered very well what they meant. He grabbed for the card, hoping it would explain where she had been, but it only said, 'Wish I were there to lick these for you," and his face got even redder. Turning to the deliveryman AJ demanded to know when they had been ordered.

The poor man stammered out that it had been an internet order and he didn't know anymore than that. AJ over-tipped him to make up for scaring him. As soon as the frightened man left the bullpen AJ called Bud over and asked him to find out when Kara had placed the order.

"I'll get on it right away, Sir," Bud told him.

"All right Bud, dismissed," the Admiral said going back into his office.

Monday, 15 May 2002

1015 EST

Kresge Medical Center

Pimmit Hills, Virginia

Meanwhile across town Kara was waking up with an intense pain in her stomach. She looked down at herself, afraid that she had fallen and wanted to make sure that she had not hurt the babies.

Kara's screams echoed through the room she was in. Someone had stolen her babies! They were gone!

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sunday, 14 May 2002

1215 EST

Ramsly's Limousine

Falls Church, Virginia

The Ramsly's chauffeur had been driving around for about fifteen minutes since he had picked up his passenger, he thought that enough time had passed for the drug to work. Lowering the opaque glass partition between himself and the passenger compartment he saw that he was correct. Kara's head lolled back she was unconscious.

Pulling up at an abandoned warehouse he drove the car inside as soon as the door opened. It was quickly closed behind him. He got out of the car and helped the other man present to lift the unconscious Kara onto the makeshift-operating table that had been set up.

Sybil Ramsly stood watching the two men as they prepared Kara for surgery. They cut off her lacey green dress and under garments and threw them, her shoes and purse away. She had hired this fly-by-night doctor to perform a caesarean section on Kara. Getting the information about Kara and the fact that she was having twins and they were most likely a boy and a girl, was as easy as bribing the receptionist at Dr. Wood's office. Her plan was to take the boy child to replace her dearly departed Jeremy and for the doctor to do whatever he wanted with the girl child as part of his payment.

Martin Faulk was not a bad doctor he just had some very bad habits that had gotten his medical license revoked a few years back. But money talks and when this wealthy rich-bitch came to him with her plan to steal babies from a pregnant woman this sounded right up his alley. In fact, he thought if this worked out well he might just continue doing it after this job. He was going to get a pretty penny from Rich-bitch, as he called her, and another hefty sum from the sale of the female baby.

The caesarean went without a hitch due to the care and preparation that Faulk had made for this event. He had made sure that there was enough blood and anesthetic on hand to do the job properly. He wanted to be sure that this woman did not go into shock and die. Stealing babies was one thing, but murder was another all together!

The receptionist had been correct with her information as well, Kara had indeed been carrying a boy and a girl. He cleaned off both babies and gave the male to Rich-bitch who dressed him in out of date, moth-ball-smelling baby clothes, and wrapped the girl in a blanket. After delivering the after birth, Faulk cleaned Kara up and covered her with a sheet. He placed the baby girl in a car seat he had all ready put in his car.

Sybil and the chauffeur left as soon as she had gotten the child dressed. Faulk left right on their heals, but he made a short stop at a pay phone near by and called in anonymous 911 call so Kara could be found. He had made sure to give her enough sedative to keep her out a good long while. They all needed some get-away time. He followed the limousine for the sole purpose of finding out where this Rich-bitch was going, in case he had cause to demand more money from her at a later date.

Minutes after the 911 call was made an ambulance, fire truck, and police car rolled up to the abandoned warehouse. The assembled rescue crews were stunned at what they found. Even people who thought they had seen it all in the course of their work found this appalling. The unidentified woman was quickly placed in the ambulance and rushed to Kresge Medical Center.

A police guard was placed on her door and a detective assigned to the case. The detective left instructions to be called as soon as the Jane Doe woke up so she could be questioned.

The hospital staff was concerned at how long it was taking for her to regain consciousness. Close watch was kept on this Jane Doe all through that night. It wasn't until the next morning that she even showed signs of stirring.

Monday, 15 May 2002

0930 EST

Kresge Medical Center

Pimmit Hills, Virginia

Detective Anthony Styler was called and told that she was finally showing signs of waking. Having been briefed on the case when he received it he knew how she had been found and that there had been a cesarean performed on this Jane Doe. He hurried to the hospital and got his first look at the Jane Doe that was to be his case. He knew her! My god he had dated her! This was Kara Wyatt, the woman he had come very close to marring just under a year ago!

Wait a minute! They had broken up in late August and here she was close to her due date for someone to have stolen the baby she was carrying…MY GOD the baby could be his! And she had never even told him she was pregnant! He was going to have to have a word or two with her when this was all over and he found their baby.

Knowing that she was in the Navy, Tony called Bethesda in the hopes of finding out who her doctor was. It didn't take long to discover that her doctor's name was George Wood and to have his call transferred through to him.

George Wood was aghast to hear what the detective had to say about Kara. He left Bethesda at a near run, dialing his old pal AJ's number as he made his way to his car.

Monday, 15 May 2002

0945 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Petty Officer Tiner buzzed the intercom in AJ's office and told him that Colonel Mackenzie want to see him.

"Send her in, Tiner."

The door opened and in walked Mac with a worried look on her face. "Sir, Commander Wyatt is late for our meeting with the Senator Ramsly and his lawyer. Bud told me that she is missing. Have you heard anything from her?"

"No, Colonel, I haven't heard anything from her." Just then the intercom buzzed again. "Tiner, not now, Colonel Mackenzie and I are in a meeting."

"But, Sir, it's a Dr. George Wood and he insisted that it was urgent that he speak to you," Tiner replied.

"Put him through!" AJ grabbed up the phone when it rang and practically shouted into it, "George have you found her?"

"AJ, Kara is in Kresge Medical Center and I am on my way there now. I…"

"On my way!" AJ interrupted.

"She has been found Colonel, she is in Kresge Medical Center. I am heading there now. Hold down the fort," he told her.

"Yes, Sir, and drive safely getting there, Sir," Mac said.

"Let Bud and Harriett know also Colonel. They were worried too," AJ added as an after thought as he raced out of the office.

"Tiner you can reach me on my cell if it is life or death, otherwise let Colonel Mackenzie handle it."

"Yes. Sir!" Tiner said to his CO's retreating back.

Monday, 15 May 2002

1015 EST

Kresge Medical Center

Pimmit Hills, Virginia

Dr. Wood consulted with Kara's attending doctor when he arrived at Kresge. He was told that she was stable, but that they were concerned about how long she had been unconscious and her mental state when she finally woke. George entered Kara's room and thought of how devastated she was going to be when she did wake up.

AJ was hurrying down the hall towards Kara's room when her heard a familiar ear-piercing scream. His fast walk changed to an all out run at the sound. The police guard at her door barely registered with AJ as he went racing into the room. The guard did his best to stop AJ, but had no luck.

The room seemed to be filled with people, but AJ only had eyes for Kara. Tears were flowing down her face, as she clutched her stomach and it seemed she could not stop screaming. It was then that he saw her stomach was flat, and somewhere in the back of his mind the police guard suddenly registered.

It was also then that AJ saw a man sitting on the edge of Kara's bed trying to hold her and saying, "It'll be all right, honey, I'll find the baby. You just need to tell me what you remember."

She opened her eyes and looked at the man who had just spoken, "Tony?"

"Kara?" AJ said questioningly.

Her head snapped around to him and her arms reached out, "AJ!"

The man, Tony, turned to glare at AJ as he stepped up to the bed and took Kara into his arms.

"What happened, Darlin'?" AJ asked her as sobs broke out anew.

"I don't know! I fell asleep in the limo and woke up here. My babies are gone!"

"Babies?" AJ heard the man named Tony gasp.

"Sssshhhh Darlin'. We will find them. You just need to tell us what you remember."

"Mrs. Ramsly called and invited me to brunch with her and the Senator. She sent the chauffeur to pick me up. I drank a glass of orange juice in the car and fell asleep. That's all I know." Kara was fading fast at this point, the last part of her story was delivered in almost a whisper. She could hardly remain awake from the mixture of emotion and drugs in her system. Slumping against AJ she gave in to sleep.

Holding her in his arms AJ pulled out his cell phone and dialed his office number. When Mac came on the line he ordered, "Colonel, put Rabb in charge and get down to Kresge Medical Center room 416 ASAP. Bring Lieutenant Roberts along also."

Mac barely had time to say, "Yes Sir." Before AJ had hung up the phone again.

"AJ, she's asleep again you can lay her down," George Wood said to his old friend.

"What the hell happened, George?" AJ questioned as he gently slid Kara from his arms to her pillow.

"You know as much as we do from Kara, but Detective Styler might be able to fill in a few more details," George answered and nodded at the man sitting on the other side of Kara's bed.

"Detective Anthony Styler," the younger man said holding out his hand to AJ. "Are you her father, Sir?"

"NO! I am her…" AJ hesitated a moment trying to find the right word to describe his place in Kara's life. 'Lover' was a bit strong at the moment and there was nothing else that came quickly to mind so he simply said, "We're just good friends. You seem to know her as well?"

Tony replied, "I should, I'm her fiancée."

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Her what?" AJ growled. "She told me you two had broken up last August."

"Things change," was all Tony would reply.

Before things could turn ugly between these two men, George stepped in, "Detective Styler, why don't you tell us how Kara was found."

"At 3:24pm Sunday, there was an anonymous call from a pay phone in the warehouse district. The male caller told us there was a woman in need of help at 12879 Grand Street, and when the ambulance got there, they found Kara," he paused to check the note pad he had pulled from his pocket, "…On a table, covered with a sheet and an IV hooked up to her. There was no identification or belongings found with her."

Just then, the police guard admitted Colonel Mackenzie and Lieutenant Roberts to Kara's room.

"It's becoming a crowded in here. Let's all go down to the lounge," George suggested. He held open the door for all of them to leave. Mac and Bud were the first ones into the hall, but AJ and Tony stood on either side of her bed glaring at each other. Neither wanted to leave Kara's side, and neither wanted to be the first to give in.

George finally said, "Detective, AJ, let's go."

Both reluctantly moved to the door at George's call. When everyone was in the lounge, the story of how Kara had been found and what she had said upon waking was retold. AJ informed Detective Styler about the Ramsly's attempt to get custody of Kara's babies.

"Why in the world would Jeremy's parents want custody of her child?" Tony demanded.

"Because Jerry is the father of the babies," AJ answered.

"Good god! He cheated on Andrea with Kara! And where is he? Why is he having his parents file for custody?" Tony wanted to know.

"Jeremy is dead," replied AJ.

"Wow, I didn't know. Andrea must hate Kara for cheating with her husband."

"Andrea is dead also, Detective. They were both killed on 9/11. The point here is that the police will need to coordinate with Colonel Mackenzie and Lieutenant Roberts. Information needs to be shared so we can find the babies as quickly as possible."

Mac spoke up, "We will need a copy of the 911 call. When Kara wakes again we need to see if she can identify it as the chauffeur's voice."

"I can arrange that," Tony told her.

"You should also get an APB on the Ramsly's limousine," Mac added.

"Consider it done."

"Then Bud and I will head back to the office so he can work his magic on the computer. Keep us informed, Detective, here's my number," said Mac, handing Tony her card.

Once they were in her car Mac placed a call to Clayton Webb. She explained the whole story to him, and asked if he could be of any help.

"Mac, I can't believe this of the Senator. I know him well. Their house is three doors down from my mother's place. I will certainly look into this and get back to you."

"Thanks, Webb," Mac said as she was parking her car back at JAG.

Bud was on the computer as soon as they got back into the bullpen. Harriett came over to his desk and asked what had happened. There was a quiet gasp from her when she heard what Bud had to say and tears flowed down her face.

"Oh, how awful for her! She must be out of her mind, Bud. Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so, sweetie. The Admiral is there and he seems very concerned about her," Bud answered.

"Of course he is, Bud. He is in love with her," Harriett told her husband in a hushed voice, so the rest of the people in the bullpen would not over hear her.

"He is?" Bud looked up from his computer startled.

"Yes, honey, he is."

Monday, 15 May 2002

1445 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Later that afternoon, Harriett looked up at one of the TV's that were always on in the bullpen, "Ma'am!" she called out to Colonel Mackenzie. "You'd better see this!"

Stuart Dunston stood in front of the camera, reporting the story of Kara's stolen babies, and that Mrs. Sybil Ramsly was being sought for questioning in the matter.

There were many different reactions to this news report:

AJ, sitting in Kara's room waiting for her to wake again, had been watching to see if any news had gotten out, and was furious when he saw it had.

Martin Faulk, the doctor who had performed the caesarean on Kara, could now put a name to his Rich-bitch. He got into his car and headed upstate to the cabin in the woods that he had followed her to yesterday. Thinking that there might be a way to get more money from her, he had needed to know where she went. Well now he knew she was the wife of a Senator, and keeping her hiding place a secret should command top dollar.

Tony Styler was pleased at the report, because Dunston had kept his word and kept Tony's name out of it. He thought getting the word out to the public was a good idea, but did not want to take the heat for the leak.

Senator Ramsly called his public relations expert and discussed damage control because he was up for re-election next year.

Bud, Harriett, and Mac, were all shocked at the report and wondering how the information got out. They were also concerned about how this might affect Kara if she saw it.

Clayton Webb, also saw the report, and placed a call to the Senator's home. It was only because of his long association with the family that his call was put through. He was able to determine that the Senator had not known what his wife had been up to, or where she might be now. The Senator did have some information that was a shock to Webb, and it had him jumping into his car and hurrying over to JAG HQ to tell Mac about it.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Colonel!" Bud called out about twenty minutes after the TV report.

"Yes, Bud?" she asked, hurrying to his side just as Clayton Webb entered the bullpen.

"Look at this! The Ramsly's have a cabin upstate! Do you think Mrs. Ramsly might have gone there?"

"Wow! Great work on finding that, Bud, but I doubt she would go there. It would be way too obvious." Mac hated to disappoint him.

It was at this point Webb spoke for the first time since arriving, "I've been to that cabin of theirs a few times, and it is very secluded. Normally, I would think you are right, Colonel; if Sybil was in her right mind, she would never go someplace so obvious."

"Right mind?" Mac interrupted.

"Yes, I spoke to her husband just before I came over here. Sybil has been on a few 'rest retreats' at a sanitarium. This was a cover for three nervous breakdowns she has had. The first was when Jeremy chose the Navy over a law and political career like his father's, the second was when her son married Andrea and they disowned him, and the third was when he died." Webb paused to look at Mac and Bud, before delivering the last and most damning bit of news. "Sybil was just released from her last sanitarium visit two weeks ago!"

"So, with that to consider maybe she was not thinking clearly and might very well have gone to the cabin?" Mac questioned.

"Hard to say, but I think it might be worth checking out. Since I have been there, that should save time on finding the place."

"Great!" Mac said. "Let's go, I'll drive."

"You had better let me drive. Your 'Vette is not suited to those roads." When Mac agreed, they both left the building at a near run.

Monday, 15 May 2002

1645 EST

Ramsly's Cabin

Upstate Virginia

Meanwhile, a car was pulling up at the Ramsly's cabin. Martin Faulk got out of his car and cautiously approached the door after making sure his insurance policy was safely tucked in his pocket. As he got up to the door, he could hear a baby crying. Knocking, he was soon confronted with a harried looking Rich-bitch Ramsly.

"You! What do you want?" she demanded over the baby's screams.

"Well, I am sure that you have not heard yet, but there are a great deal of people looking for you right now," he smirked.

"What in the world for?"

"Oh, I don't know all of the charges they are planning, but kidnapping probably tops the list."

"I am sure that has nothing to do with me. Now again, what are you doing here?"

"I was getting to that. Even if you to not think that there are not warrants out for your arrest, I can assure you, there are. And, I would think that it would be worth a great deal for you not to be found."

"You must be delusional! I paid you good money already and gave you the female brat to boot!" Sybil snarled.

"Maybe you just need some more persuasion, Mrs. Ramsly!" Faulk said, pulling out the gun from his pocket. "Why don't we go inside, sit down and talk about this?"

Sybil backed up at the sight of the gun and that allowed him to move passed her into the cabin. Once inside he said, "What have you been doing to that kid to make him cry like that?"

"Oh he is just being a very bad little boy and not eating for his mommy." She walked over to the couch where the baby laid and lifted him up. "He is just being fussy, aren't you, my angel?" she cooed to the still screaming baby.

Even above the baby's cries, Faulk heard another car pull up in front of the cabin.

It was Mac and Webb. They saw a car out front and thought it belonged to Mrs. Ramsly. Getting out of Webb's car, they started towards the cabin when they heard a male voice call out, "Stop! Don't come any closer or I'll shoot!"

Mac and Webb ducked back behind his car and Webb reached down to pull out a small gun he had strapped to his ankle. "I'm going to sneak around back, can you keep his attention, Mac?"

"No problem. Be careful, Webb," she replied.

"You too!" he said as he moved away from her.

Mac poked her head up just enough to be seen by who ever was in the cabin and called out, "We just want to talk to Mrs. Ramsly. Is she there with you?"

Her only answer was a gunshot above her head, causing her to once again dive behind the car. To her surprise, she heard the cry of a baby from the car. It seemed the gunshot had woken up the baby.

Crawling over to the far side of the other car, Mac peeked her head up just enough to look into the back seat. There, strapped into a car seat was the smallest baby she had ever seen.

Webb heard the shot as he snuck around the back of the cabin, and sent up a quick prayer that Mac was ok. He couldn't go back and check on her if he were to keep the element of surprise he needed. Just as he came around the back corner of the cabin, he saw a car pulling away. Cursing himself for not being quicker, he was startled by a second gunshot coming from the cabin.

What he didn't know was that while Faulk had been distracted with their arrival, Sybil had gathered up the boy baby and made a run for the car she had parked behind the cabin.

Sneaking through the back door Webb had his gun at the ready. Seeing the man, who still had his back to him, shooting towards the cars, he called out, "Drop it, or I will shoot."

Faulk spun around and took a wild shot at Webb. Taking quick but careful aim, Webb shot the gun out of Faulk's hand. Faulk whimpered and fell to the ground, holding his injured hand to his chest.

Webb kicked Faulk's gun away and called out to Mac that it was clear to come in. He was shocked down to his socks when she came in carrying a tiny baby in her arms.

"What the hell?" Webb exclaimed.

"It was in the car out front and woke up crying at the shots," Mac informed him.

"I saw a car pulling away as I came around back, and thought they had gotten away until I heard the second shot. It must have been Sybil in the car." Webb turned his glare to the man sitting on the floor that he still had his gun trained on.

"Talk!" he growled at him.

"It was all Mrs. Rich-bitch Ramsly's idea! She paid me to take the babies from this woman. The boy was the only baby that she wanted; she was acting like he was her kid when I got here. She gave me the girl you got there to sell. I had to bring her with me 'cause the guy that is buying her is gonna get her tomorrow."

"So this is Kara's baby!" Mac exclaimed. "We need to get her to the hospital to be checked out and reunite them as quick as possible."

"We need to call the local police and have them pick up this trash first," Webb told her, pulling out his cell phone. He gave them directions to the cabin and told them the story of what this guy had done. He also told them to put out an APB on the car he saw Sybil drive away in. "We can either wait for the police to arrive, or tie this scum up for them."

"I vote we tie him up and get going," Mac told him.

"Can you manage the baby and a gun while I tie him?"

"I am a Marine; we can handle anything!" she told him, waving her hand for the gun.

Webb made quick work of tying up Faulk, and he and Mac headed to the cars.

"Webb, get the car seat out of his car and put it in yours. Much as I would love to hold this tiny bundle, she will be safer in the car seat."

"And it's the law," he smirked at her.

"That too!" she grinned.

After the meeting in the lounge, AJ went back to Kara's room. He pulled up a chair close to her side and took her hand in his. A few minutes later, Dr. Wood came in to check on Kara.

"I have to get back to Bethesda now, AJ, but I'll be arranging to have Kara moved to there as soon as possible, probably later tonight," George said.

"Woodie, Kara told me she had been seeing a counselor for her nightmares she'd been having. Do you know whom she is seeing? I think she might need to talk to her."

George smiled and said, "Yes, I know her counselor very well. I sleep with her."

"What?" AJ exclaimed.

"Calm down, squid! Kara's counselor is my wife."

"Wife? George, I know Clara died fifteen or so years ago."

"Seventeen years ago now, but I remarried. Becky and I have been married three years. You'll like her; she doesn't take any guff from this old sea dog."

"Well, then, will you give her a call and have her stop by?"

"You bet, I will. See you later, AJ," his old friend said as he left the room

AJ sat on through the afternoon and into the evening, waiting in vain for Kara to wake up. He held her hand, and his thoughts went back and forth between how this was going to affect her until and after the babies were found, and what he would like to do to whoever did this to her.

About 1700 one of the nurses came and said that they needed to get Kara ready to transfer to Bethesda. The ambulance that Dr. Wood had arranged would be there shortly to move her.

Detective Tony Styler finished his shift for the day, disappointed. He had not found Kara's babies, and no new leads had turned up, either. He headed to the hospital, in any case, to see Kara. Tony was determined to get Kara back in his life. He could not imagine what she saw in that aging Admiral that had been there earlier. When he arrived at Kresge Medical Center, he was informed that she had been transferred just a few minutes before.

Kara was settled into her new room at Bethesda without even waking. AJ, who had ridden with her in the ambulance, took up his post at her side, and resumed holding her hand. The police guard that they had on her door at Kresge Medical Center was replaced with a Navy guard as soon as they arrived.

About 1800 hours, a nurse came into Kara's room and told AJ that there was a call for him at the nurse's station. There was no phone in Kara's room so as not to disturb her, and cell phones were frowned on in the hospital. He reluctantly left Kara's side to go and take the call.

While AJ was at the nurse's station on the phone, Tony arrived. He was glad to find that the Admiral was not in Kara's room when he got there; he did not see him standing at the nurse's station.

Kara was just waking as Tony entered the room. He quickly went over to her bedside and sat down.

"Kara, honey, how are you?" Tony asked taking her hand in his.

Tears rolled down her face and she could hardly speak. "I thought I was dreaming when I saw you here earlier."

"I was assigned to your case. I am a detective now. I was so surprised it was you and that you were pregnant!"

Kara sobbed all the harder at that, "I am not pregnant any more! Someone stole my babies!"

Tony moved closed to take Kara into his arms, "Honey, we are doing everything we can to find your babies, and I am sure they will be back in no time."

"I hope so, Tony. I need them."

"Honey, I know you have a lot going on right now, but I want us to try again. I still love you, that hasn't changed."

Before Kara could reply to this, the door to her room swung open and AJ stood there. He saw Tony's arms around her and the huge grin he had had on his face slowly faded.

She saw AJ over Tony's shoulder, and watched the look on his face change, "AJ?" Kara asked. She tried to back out of Tony's arms but he was not letting her go. He did look over his shoulder, though, at the older man.

Moving closer to the bed, AJ frowned at Tony, who finally let Kara slide back on to her pillows. AJ took her hand and said, "I just got a call from Colonel Mackenzie. She and Clayton Webb are on their way here with Andrea."

"Andrea? I thought you told me she was dead?" demanded Tony.

"My baby is dead?" Kara cried.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Andrea is her daughter, and she is alive and well," AJ told them.

She gasped at the news, and was once again caught up in Tony's arms, "Honey, that's great!"

AJ still held her hand, and Kara would not let go when she felt him try to pull free. "AJ, that is wonderful! But why are they not coming with both of them? Why were they not together?" Kara's words tumbled over each other.

Sitting down in the chair near her bed, because she still would not release his hand, he said, "From what I understand, Sybil was at their cabin upstate with your son, when the doctor who performed the caesarean showed up wanting more money. He had your daughter with him. During the …" AJ thought better of mentioning the gunfight, and continued, "While they were busy with him, Sybil got away with Jeremy, but they have an APB out on her car and they should have her in custody soon. He will be back here as soon as possible,, Darlin'."

"Thank you, AJ! Do you know how long before they get here with Andrea?"

"It will be a bit, Kara. That cabin is quite a drive."

Tony called their attention to the television just then. A man, Kara had seen only in the pictures Jeremy had of his family, was standing in front of a podium holding a dozen or more microphones. AJ found the remote control on the bedside table and turned up the volume.

It was Senator Randolph Ramsly, and he was saying, "If my wife can hear this message, I am begging you to bring back the baby and turn yourself in to the proper authorities. Please, Sybil, this has gone far enough. You cannot hope to get away with what you have done!"

The scene changed to a ZNN studio shot and an announcer who said, "So there you have it, folks; the Senator denies all knowledge of his wife's actions in this matter. Most of you know that the Senator is up for re-election next year. It will be very interesting to see what this incident will do to his political career. To recap…yesterday afternoon Lieutenant Commander Kara Wyatt was…"

AJ clicked off the set. "How could they broadcast your name like that? There will be reporters knocking your door in no time."

Tony stood up and said, "I will notify the guard at the door as well as hospital security to make sure that does not happen."

There was a tense, uncomfortable silence between Kara and AJ for a moment after Tony left the room. It was broken when both tried to speak at the same time.

"Kara, what is …"

"AJ, I am so …"

"You go ahead, Darlin'."

"No, you first, please."

AJ tried to smile at her, "You have way too much going on right now for me to be troubling you with questions. Why don't you try and get some sleep before Mac and Webb get here with Andrea? I am sure the doctors will want to check her out as soon as she arrives. I'll wake you the second she is on her way up here to you." He stood and helped her to slide down a bit as he also pulled the summer weight blanket up around her.

"You'll wake me the very second I can see her?"

"Yes, Darlin', the very second. Sleep now," he said, kissing her forehead just as Tony came back into the room.

Within moments, Kara was deeply asleep. Tony and AJ sat on opposite sides of her bed and waited for the other to speak.

"You know you are too old for her!" Tony snarled at AJ.

There was a long pause before AJ answered, "That's for her to decide."

"Well, the only thing that stood between us was Andi and Jerry, and they're gone now. So there is no reason why she wouldn't want us to get back together."

"If you're going to insist on having this conversation right now, it'll not be in here, where she could wake at anytime. She's been through enough without having us literally fighting over her." With that, AJ walked to the door and waited to see if Tony would join him.

Defiantly, Tony leaned over and kissed Kara on the lips before joining AJ at the door. They both stepped into the hall.

Leaving the door slightly ajar so they could hear if she woke, AJ spoke, "Now look here; whatever she is going to decide about you or I is her decision, and not something to be pressuring her about. She has much more important things to be worrying about, like her babies, than either of us. The only thing we should be doing is supporting her and doing everything we can to find her son. So drop this show of bravado…"

Tony interrupted him at that point, saying, "Listen! She is going to need one of us to lean on, JUST one of us, and that is going to be ME!"

"You can't be with her twenty-four hours a day, and she's going to need someone here around the clock until her son is found. Between us, we can both help her through this ordeal, and leave the decision of who she is romantically interested in until after both her babies are home with her."

"I love her with all my heart, and I'll do everything in my power to get her through this. I have time off coming to me, and I can be here twenty-four seven if that's what she needs. If you had any honor at all, you would step aside!"

AJ paused for quite some time, thinking about what Tony had just said and then with a heavy heart, he said, "All right, Detective. As soon as I have seen her daughter safely into her arms, I'll step aside and allow you to attempt to rekindle her feelings for you. It will be a while before they arrive with the baby. I'm going to the cafeteria for a bite to eat," and he slowly walked away.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sybil Ramsly raced away from the cabin, now aware that there were people trying to take her son away from her. 'Just like before,' she thought. 'That evil Andrea tramp that had taken him from her last time.' Well, now she had another chance to keep her Jeremy away from women who would take him from her!

She drove back into town and to an exclusive baby store called the Baby Boutique, and then she went to the bus station, where she left her car and bought a bus ticket to New York with her credit card. Catching a cab out in front of the bus station, she headed to the airport. She bought three plane tickets once she was there, one each to Florida, Texas, and California. Sybil even managed to convince a woman getting on the CA flight to trade tickets with her. The woman was tickled to get into the first class section from coach.

Finally, with all that done, Sybil boarded a plane and left Virginia.

Bud was busy tracking down whatever information he could on Sybil Ramsly and spotted the sudden rash of credit card use. He called Colonel Mackenzie on her cell phone. "Ma'am, I have been tracking quite a bit of credit card activity from Mrs. Ramsly in the last hour or so." Bud explained all of the purchases that Sybil had been making. "I also found that the Ramsly's have homes in the three states she bought plane tickets to."

"Wow! Great work, Bud. As soon as we get the baby to the hospital, we'll look into all that!" Mac relayed the information to Webb as he drove.

"Let me call Randolph and see if he has any idea of which place she would be more likely to go," he said, pulling out his own cell phone, and dialing the Senator's private number.

When he finished the call, Webb told her, "The TX house was the Senator's family home that he had inherited, and the CA house was the same for Sybil. The FL house was their winter retreat. It seems Sybil hates both family homes, so it's the Senator's guess that she would go to FL."

Just as he finished telling her that Bud called Mac back very confused. "Ma'am, I was able to confirm that Mrs. Ramsly boarded both the flight to CA and to FL." He also told her of the purchased bus ticket to NY.

"Bud, I just don't see Mrs. Ramsly taking a bus anywhere so our best bet is the two flights that you have her confirmed on."

Webb asked her to have Bud find out the arrival times on both flights. When Bud gave her that information and she relayed it to him, Webb again got on his phone. Quickly ordering agents to meet both planes, Webb also said it should not be hard to spot a seventy-year-old woman with a newborn baby.

Mac smiled at Webb and said, "With any luck, we will have both babies back with Kara by tomorrow!" Her face lost its smile and she continued, "I can't imagine how she must be feeling about all this, but I am glad we can return one of them to her. The Admiral was so excited when I called the hospital. He really cares for Kara."

"The great Chegwidden has fallen in love at last?" Clay grinned at her. "Maybe I should turn on the ole Webb charm and see how he reacts to that!"

Snorting, Mac asked, "You really want him to break your nose again?"

Webb sighed and said nothing. Mac grinned.

They made record time getting back into town. Carrying the baby into the emergency room they explained what had happened and that they needed her checked over before they delivered her to her mother. Mac had called the Admiral from the parking lot of the hospital to say they had arrived. They had only been in the emergency room for a few minutes when AJ walked in.

As the Admiral came towards where she and Webb sat, Mac thought she had never seen him look so old! It was as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and it was too much to bear. This did not look like the happy man she had talked to on the phone just a short time ago.

Mac went up to him and put her hand on his arm, saying, "Sir, the baby is fine, really! She should be out here soon."

"Thank you, Colonel. I am sure you are right," he answered slowly.

The doctor came out of the examination room carrying Kara's baby. "She checks out just fine. Are you the folks with her mother?"

When the Admiral did not answer, Mac said that yes, they were, and then she looked back at her CO. The Admiral was staring as if transfixed at the baby the doctor carried. He held out his arms and the doctor handed the baby over to him.

AJ turned to Webb and Mac and said, "Come up to Kara's room, I am sure she will want to thank you."

He carefully carried the baby into the room. Tony sat next to Kara's bed holding her hand. There was also a nurse in the room checking Kara's vitals.

Tony made a move as if to wake Kara, but with one glaring look, AJ had him backing off. Asking the nurse if it was okay to wake her, AJ sat on the edge of the bed and shifted the baby to one arm. The nurse smiled and nodded.

With his free hand, AJ gently brushed the hair from Kara's face and said, "Kara, Darlin'. Wake up. Look who is here to see you."

Kara stirred slowly and AJ repeated himself until her eyes fluttered open. "There is someone here that wants to meet her mommy," AJ told her.

Her eyes met his for a split second, but in that second he saw overwhelming joy, followed by worry about her still missing son, and back to joy again. Then her eyes fell to the baby in his arms. Kara's arms came up as if of their own accord to reach for her daughter.

AJ passed the baby to the woman he loved and watched as her tears overflowed. He knew he would have to make this moment last in his mind and heart. AJ was going to step aside for Styler, he would not be here when she saw her son for the first time, or be the one who took the trio home from the hospital. He would also not be the one to tuck the babies into that nursery that he had helped to get ready for them.

Remembering that Colonel Mackenzie and Clayton Webb stood behind him, AJ said to Kara, "Mac and Webb were the ones that found her, Kara."

"Thank you, oh, thank you," Kara whispered, her eyes never leaving the baby in her arms. The two heroes were not offended that she did not look up at them, they were not even surprised.

George Wood and a statuesque blond entered the room. George was pushing a bassinet on wheels, he smiled and said, and "I waylaid the nurse who was on her way in with this. And brought Becky with me, as promised."

AJ, who had turned to see who had come into the room, turned back to see Kara's reaction to her counselor being there. What he saw made him smile tenderly. Still cradling the baby to her, Kara was asleep again. Lifting baby Andrea from her mother's arms, he laid her in the bassinet.

Mac spoke to AJ, after he put the baby down, "Sir, could I see you in the hall for a moment?"

"Yes, Colonel, of course," he said, exiting the room with Webb and her.

They filled AJ in on the information that Bud had given them about the credit card trail and the flights. Webb added that there were agents meeting each plane ready to apprehend Sybil.

"Good news! Great work, you two! Webb, contact me on my cell the minute Kara's son is found."

"Your cell, AJ? They frown on that here in the hospital," Webb informed him.

"I know, I'll be at home," AJ answered and walked towards the elevators.

Mac and Webb looked at each other, a bit stunned by his statement and actions. Then, Mac, looking for a quick explanation, said, "He's probably so tired that he needs some sleep. I don't think he's slept since he found out she was missing."

"You're probably right," Webb agreed.

The drive home was long and lonely for AJ. He felt old, and tired, and he had never felt this alone in his life. But he was happy that Kara had her daughter back. It was worth anything he had to go through to have witnessed that moment when she first held Andrea.

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Monday, 15 May 2002

1900 EST

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Maryland

Bud and Harriett decided to stop by the hospital after work that day. Harriett wanted to see the baby and if she could find some way to help Kara deal with her still missing son.

When they arrived, they showed their ID's to the guard who was posted at Kara's door. Once inside the room, they found Detective Styler standing at the window, staring out aimlessly. Kara and the baby were asleep. Harriett went to the bassinet to peek at Andrea, while Bud greeted the detective.

At a break in the conversation between her husband and Tony, Harriett looked up from the baby and asked, "Did the Admiral go to get dinner?"

Tony replied, "He went home after the baby was brought in." The detective seemed pleased as he told her that.

Harriett was stunned, she couldn't imagine any reason that would make the Admiral leave Kara's side until both babies were safely returned. Andrea started to cry. Harriett picked her up, hoping that she would not wake Kara, but her motherly instincts had kicked in and she woke to the baby's call.

"Lieutenant Roberts, hello, and you're Harriett right?" Kara asked.

"Yes, we just wanted to stop in and see how you were doing," Harriett said.

Kara pressed the call button for the nurse as she told Harriett, "I'm doing well. Much better since Andrea was found." The nurse arrived then with a pre-heated bottle for the baby. Harriett handed her to Kara, who sighed as she took the bottle from the nurse.

"They're not letting me nurse until all the pain killers are out of my system," Kara explained.

"That is understandable," Harriett answered sympathetically. "We won't stay long, Kara, we just wanted to know if there was anything that we could do to help?"

"Actually there is, if you wouldn't mind," hesitated Kara.

"Not at all! Just tell us what you need."

"Well, I need some clothes to go home in, in a few days. There's a bag of things I packed for the babies and me at my apartment. I could give you a note for my super. I don't have my purse or keys."

"The note is fine, and we will pick up your bag for you. Would tomorrow morning be soon enough to drop it off?" Harriett asked.

"That would be wonderful! Thank you so much!"

"No problem at all, Ma'am."

"Oh, please, call me Kara!"

"All right, Kara."

After the Roberts had left, Tony said to Kara, "I could have gotten your bag for you, honey."

"I know, Tony, and thank you, but Harriett offered, and another woman would know better what to bring." Finished feeding Andrea, Kara burped her and called the nurse back into the room. Kara was not up to diaper changing yet, so the nurse quickly took care of that and tucked Andrea back into the bassinet.

Kara had been wondering something since she had woke up, but waited until the nurse left to ask Tony, "Do you know where AJ is?"

Tony did not like her asking after the older man, nor did he like the way she asked, as if she expected him to be there. "He left."

"Did he say when he would be back?" she asked, a bit confused at his abrupt answer.

"I don't think he will be back, honey. He left with that Marine Colonel, and they seemed pretty chummy."

"Colonel Mackenzie is his Chief of Staff and they are friends," she informed him.

"Well, he looked like he was thinking about more than friendship, to me. But maybe he is like that with all women. You know some old men go through that stage where they want younger women hanging on their arm."

"Oh," she sighed, noticeably disappointed. Kara closed her eyes as she tried to hold back her tears.

Just then, she heard the door open and eagerly opened her eyes, expecting AJ to walk in. Her disappointment showed clearly on her face when she saw Dr. Wood and his wife Becky.

Becky saw the look, as did George. Asking Tony to please step out of the room Dr. Wood said he needed to examine Kara.

"I will go with you, detective," George's wife said.

Once in the hall Becky asked Tony, "So have you known Kara long?" She knew the answer because Kara had told her all about the relationship and break-up, but she wanted to hear Tony's reaction to the question.

"We were engaged about a year ago, but Andrea and Jeremy got in the way. Now that they are no longer around, I am sure it is only a matter of time until we are married." Tony seemed smug in his answer.

Back in Kara's room, George examined her incision to make sure she was healing properly. As he did so, he gently questioned her, "Where is that faithful old sea dog of yours?"

He watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek, but pretended not to notice as he checked on baby Andrea.

"Tony said he left…with Colonel Mackenzie…" then, she added in a barely audible whisper, "without even saying good-bye."

"Well, Becky is waiting out in the hall in case you wanted to talk to her. Shall I get her?"

"I would like to talk to her, but what about Tony?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I will buy him some dinner."

"Thank you, George."

"Think nothing of it."

Becky came into the room a minute after George left and sat down on the edge of Kara's bed. "That is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen, Kara," she said, nodding at the bassinet. "You must be very proud."

"Yes, she looks just like her mom! But baby Jerry is still out there somewhere with that Ramsly woman." Kara's eyes were sad, but it was as if she had gone beyond tears at this point. "She robbed me, Becky, not just by taking my babies, but she took the experience of having them from me, seeing them for the first time before they took their first breath, and nursing them! I am on pain killers because of the cesarean, and they won't let me nurse till that is out of my system."

"She violated you, there is not doubt of that. When she is caught, she will be sent away for a long time. How does that make you feel?"

"I hate the loss of what she has taken from me, but I just keep wondering why she did it? If they had come to me and asked to be a part of the babies' lives, I would have let them, even though they were harsh to Andi and Jerry. But I would never have kept them from seeing the babies. I just don't understand why they wanted custody and then to steal them?"

"Kara, have you thought about what it means that she did not want your daughter? She turned her over to the doctor who did the cesarean and only kept your son. Why would she do that?" Becky asked.

"Could she be trying to replace her Jeremy?"

"I think there is a very good chance of that, and if that is so, she is mentally ill not just criminal," Becky told her.

They talked a while longer, but every few seconds Becky's eyes would go back to baby Andrea sleeping in the bassinet. Kara smiled and told her, "You can hold her if you like."

"How did you know?" Becky asked with a chuckle.

"You have been wanting to hold her every since you came in!" Kara giggled. "Are you and George planning on having children?"

Becky gave a heavy sigh as she lifted the baby into her arms, "He thinks he is too old to be a father."

"That is ridiculous! He is not old!" exclaimed Kara.

"You should tell him that, he doesn't seem to listen to me," she sighed and continued, "and I am not sure how much longer I can wait to tell him."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes, and I'm really not sure he's going to be pleased," Becky said sadly.

"I bet he'll be over the moon, Becky. He'll be a wonderful father."

With a gleam in her eye, Becky said, "He and AJ are within a few months of each other in age, you know."

Kara closed her eyes in pain. "I don't think that matters any longer."

"Why do you say that?"

"Tony said when AJ left he was being very friendly with Colonel Mackenzie and that he was probably that way with all women. He had told me that his feelings for me were special and then he behaves like that."

"Kara, it's true that I don't know AJ, but I know George, and I'm sure he wouldn't have the respect and admiration for AJ that he does if AJ was that kind of man. They have been friends a long time, and that takes loyalty and commitment to remain friends for that long. Maybe Tony misread his actions?"

"Maybe, but he left without saying good-bye."

"I'm sure he had a good reason. I doubt you have seen the last of that man," Becky reassured her.

"Does the difference in your ages bother George?" Kara asked.

"It used to; I had to do all the running after him. But once I finally convinced him that I did want him, he has never mentioned it since."

"We are only a few years apart in age, right?"

"Is that your way of asking how old I am?" Becky laughed.

Kara chuckled in reply, "I guess it is."

"I am thirty-five."

"So only three years older than I am…"

"You did not hear this from me…" Becky leaned over and whispered to Kara. "As soon as you are out of here, seduce him!"

"Becky!"

"Hey! It worked for me!" Both women were laughing when George and Tony returned from their dinner.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Monday, 15 May 2002

2030 EST

AJ Chegwidden's home

McLean, Virginia

AJ was not expecting visitors that evening, so the knock on his door startled him a bit. He almost spilled the fourth glass of bourbon he was having since he got home. Opening the door with drink in hand, he found Woodie and the woman he had seen with his old friend at the hospital earlier.

"Thanks, squid!" Woodie exclaimed, taking the glass from AJ's hand. "How did you know I needed that?" He threw it back in one swallow and handed the empty glass back to the still surprised AJ.

George pushed passed his old SEAL buddy and entered the living room. "AJ, I want you to meet my wife, Becky."

AJ turned to face the woman still on his front step, "Please excuse my manners. Come in. It is a pleasure to meet you." He took her hand in his as he guided her through the door, and then kissed the back of it before he let go.

"Wow! Now I know what Kara sees in you!" Becky said with a pleased grin.

"It has been made very clear to me that I am too old for Kara," AJ informed them, as his guests sat down on the couch, and he took a seat across from them.

His guests both spoke at the same time:

"By her?" George questioned.

"Well, I guess I need to leave George then!"

George's head snapped around to face his wife and said, "Not with that package you just told me you are carrying, you're not!"

"But if AJ's too old for Kara then you're too old for me too!"

George leaned across the couch and gave his wife a passionate opened mouth kiss, "Okay, maybe you aren't too old!" she panted when he broke the kiss.

He turned to AJ and asked, "Can you believe I am going to be a father after all this time? She just told me on the car ride over here. I almost drove off the road!"

"Congratulations, Woodie, and you as well, Becky," AJ said.

"AJ," Becky leaned forward a bit in her seat to ask, "May I ask who told you, you were too old for Kara?"

"That doesn't really matter. Detective Styler has come back into her life now and he is better suited to her."

"Then why was she asking for you?" Becky asked him.

"It doesn't matter, Detective Styler and I had a talk, and I agreed to step out of the picture so they could rekindle what they had before."

"You're a fool! I have never known you to back down from a fight in your life. Why now?" George asked.

"I love her enough to want what's best for her, and she needs someone to help her raise those babies. Hell, I might not see them out of grade school!" AJ exclaimed, for just a moment forgetting that his guests were in that very situation.

George was about to ream his old friend but good, when his wife held up her hand for him to let her speak.

"AJ, that may be true, none of us can know the future, and none of us are guaranteed tomorrow, even. Who would have expected what happened to Kara for instance? However, the point I want to make here is, that it is not how much time you have, it is what you do with the time you have! Kara is a strong woman, and she could raise those babies alone. I mean, look what she has come through so far! But with you by her side, she would have love, happiness, and support, no matter how much time you have together. You two would be great together."

"Thank you, Becky, but she really doesn't need the extra pressure of two men fighting over her with everything else going on right now."

"Well think about this, AJ. All I know is I saw sadness in her eyes when she was asking for you," Becky told him.

"I gave my word to Styler. I'll give him the time he wants to attempt to get her back," AJ said.

"Damn, man, that was a lousy promise to make!" George growled.

"George!" admonished his wife. "It is admirable he is keeping his word even if we both think he would be better for Kara than the detective."

His guests stayed for about an hour, and AJ was glad of the time to catch up with his old friend and get to know his new wife. He found that he liked her, and could see they were good together.

Taking a long hot shower after they left, AJ climbed into bed. He hadn't slept much last night, and wasn't sure he would be able to sleep again until Kara's son was found.

Monday, 15 May 2002

2230 EST

20 minutes earlier at an airport in FL

Sybil Ramsly was tired! She had done more today than was usual for her, with none of her usual servants around to help. Running from the people who were trying to steal her baby away was tiring! The stewardess' on the plane had tried to help with Jeremy, but she could tell they did not believe he was her son. She got that a lot because of her age.

The baby cried and fussed during the entire flight. The stewardess' were at their wits end trying to help, and could not understand why Sybil had not brought any formula along for him. By the end of the flight, the baby was too worn out to even cry.

The plane finally landed in Florida and one of the stewardess' helped her off of the plane, carrying both the baby and the fancy diaper bag she had bought before leaving Virginia. As they came down the concourse of the airport, Federal agents stepped forward when they spotted Sybil.

"Mrs. Sybil Ramsly?" one of the agents asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

Another agent had drawn the stewardess with the baby aside. When Sybil saw this happening, she tried to go over to the baby, but the agent who had spoken to her put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Let me go to my baby, Sir!" she commanded.

"I am afraid I can't do that, ma'am. You are under arrest for kidnapping that child."

"Are you crazy? That is my baby! He is my son!" she cried in a loud voice.

"Ma'am, you need to come with me quietly, now."

"I most certainly will not! Now let me have my baby!" Again she tried to move towards the stewardess with the baby, but again the agent stopped her.

By this time the paramedic had joined the group forming around the baby and all of this was drawing a crowd. Quickly examining the baby, the paramedic saw that he was severely dehydrated.

"He needs to be taken to the hospital right away!" the paramedic said quickly taking the baby and heading out of the airport.

Sybil saw her precious son being taken farther from her and started screaming. She tried to run after him, but the Federal agent got in her way. This was the final straw to her all ready weakened mind. Sybil was in a state of total mental collapse. All she could do was mutter and cry about people stealing her baby. The agents restrained her and had her taken to the hospital, also.

Monday, 15 May 2002

2250 EST

AJ Chegwidden's home

McLean, Virginia

Even though it was almost an hour and a half after AJ had gone to bed, the phone, when it rang, did not wake him, he had not been to sleep.

Clayton Webb's voice came across the line, "AJ, Mac, are you both there?" He had made it a conference call.

"Yes," they both answered.

"Good. Just wanted you to know that twenty minutes ago, our agents waiting at the airport in Florida arrested Sybil Ramsly. They are taking the baby to the local hospital to be examined, and if he is well, he will be on the next flight back here."

"That's fantastic news, Clay! Thanks for calling!" Mac cheered.

"Yes, thanks for the call, Webb. Will you let me know when you have an arrival time here in Virginia for the baby? I think it would be a good idea to have Kara's doctor there when she is told the news."

"I'll let you know as soon as I do, AJ."

"When will they be bringing Mrs. Ramsly back?" asked Mac.

"I don't know for sure. It seems that she collapsed in the airport when the agents tried to take that baby from her. She was screaming and claiming that he was her son," Webb replied.

"Wow, how awful! I wonder how this will effect the Senator's re-election?" Mac mused aloud, "and if he will drop the custody case now?"

"Let us hope so, Mac. Good-night to you both," AJ said, and hung up his phone.

Mac and Webb were silent for a moment, and them Webb said, "I have never heard anyone sound so disheartened about such good news before!"

"I am sure he was just tired, Clay. Thanks again for letting us know," Mac said and also hung up. She didn't want to discuss her CO's personal life with Clay.

AJ knew he wouldn't get to sleep now, so got into some sweats and decided to go for a run, making sure he had his cell phone with him for Webb's next call. He ran his usual course in the woods behind his house, glad that there was nearly a full moon to provide enough light to see by.

Just as he got back to the house, his phone rang. It was Webb again as he figured, but he was not ready for what Webb had to say.

"I have some bad news, AJ." Webb started the call with these words.

AJ had let himself into the house as he answered the phone, and at those words, his knees buckled and he collapsed onto the couch. Clenching his free hand and waiting for the worst, he growled into the phone, "Spit it out, Webb! Is he dead?"

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Damn it man, you are gloomy! Nothing as bad as that! The baby is severely dehydrated so they are keeping him at the hospital there until they can get some fluids into him."

"How long do they think they will need to keep him?"

"I explained the situation and asked that very question. They are treating the dehydration now, and he should be ready to be transported in a few hours."

"Well I guess George and I are going to Florida," AJ said.

"Yes, I figured that would be your reaction. Get to Dulles, hanger 45 as soon as you can. There will be a plane waiting to fly you there, and a Med-Evac flight crew is on standby in Florida, they will fly back with you."

There was a long pause while AJ tried to find the words to thank this spy.

"You better get moving, Admiral, the sooner you take off the sooner Commander Wyatt will have her baby back."

"I owe you a big one, Webb, and I won't forget it."

"Let's chalk this one up as a freebie," Webb answered.

AJ dialed Woodie's number as soon as he hung up from Webb. "Sorry to call so late old man," he said.

"Doctors are used to middle of the night calls. What's up?" George asked.

"They arrested Sybil Ramsly and have Kara's son in a hospital in Florida. Webb has a plane standing by and we're going to bring him home."

"Where should I meet you?" he asked, all ready climbing out of bed and reaching for his clothes.

AJ told him, and asked that he have Becky ready to meet them at Bethesda when they returned.

"Will do, AJ, see you soon."

"Wow, this is some plane your friend has, squid!" George exclaimed, as he climbed on board the private jet.

"Yeah there is even a bedroom in the back if you want to sleep until we get there."

George did decide to catch up on some sleep while they were in flight. "We'll want to be alert on the return trip," he told AJ.

"I'll wake you when we get there," AJ offered.

The formalities were quickly taken care of once they reached the Florida hospital, and they were then shown up to the nursery. Little Jeremy lay in a bassinet with an IV hooked up to his tiny body. AJ's heart jolted as he saw how papery his skin was as well as how wrinkled and small he looked. He ever so gently stroked one finger over the tiny head.

"Your mother is going to be so happy to see you!" he told the sleeping baby.

"She would be even happier if you were the one to take him to her."

"Not going to happen, so drop it, Woodie!"

"Damn you are stubborn!" George knew when to give it a rest, so decide to get them on the way home as quickly as possible. "Well, he's all signed out and we are ready to go."

AJ could not take his eyes off of the baby as they headed back to Virginia. He just kept seeing in his mind's eye the joyous look on Kara's face when he first handed her Andrea. He knew this little one would bring the same look. AJ did not think it would be this hard to stay away from Kara, but that was before he realized that he loved her. Now he sat there watching Jeremy sleep, with his heart breaking.

George called his wife as soon as they knew their arrival time in Virginia so she could be there with Kara when Jeremy arrived.

Tuesday, 16 May 2002

0510 EST

Dulles International Airport

The planed landed and the helicopter was there, waiting as promised. Jeremy woke and began to cry weakly at the loud noise.

AJ told George, "I might as well head into the office now. Take care of the little guy."

"You really mean this, AJ? You aren't going to be there when Kara sees him for the first time?"

"No, I'm not." AJ turned and walked to his car, which was parked nearby. He had never felt so tired in all his life.

Tuesday, 16 May 2002

0510 EST

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Maryland

Becky let herself quietly into Kara's hospital room. She was not surprised to find Kara asleep, but she was surprised to find that Detective Styler was not there. Gently, Becky woke Kara.

"Becky?" Kara asked groggily.

"Yes, hun. Wake up now. I have some news for you."

"Mmmmm…what?" she mumbled, still not quite awake.

"Webb's people arrested Sybil Ramsly a few hours ago, and they found your son!"

"A few hours? What happened? Why wait so long to tell me?"

"Because they caught her in Florida and knew it would take some time to get the baby back here. In fact, George and AJ flew down there to bring him home to you."

"They did?" she asked.

"Yes, and they should be here any minute with your son."

"Jeremy! And AJ?" Kara was completely awake now. "How do I look, Becky? My hair? Do I have time to wash my face?"

Becky got up from her seat on the bed and went into the bathroom to wet a washcloth and hand it to Kara. "You wash your face and I will brush your hair," she said, getting her own hairbrush out when she remembered that Kara had nothing there with her at the hospital.

They had just finished with Kara's primping when the door slowly opened. George was preceded into the room by the bassinet he was pushing. This one was different than the one baby Andrea was in, however, this one had an IV set-up hooked onto it.

"George? What's wrong?" Kara asked in a worried tone.

"He is a bit dehydrated, but other than he is fine." He carefully lifted the baby from the bassinet, making sure that the IV line did not tangle or pull on his delicate skin. Laying him in her arms, George said, "Kara, meet your son."

Tears of happiness shone in her eyes. "He is beautiful!"

"Yes, he is," Becky agreed.

Still gazing down at her son, Kara softly asked, "Didn't AJ come with you, George?"

George threw a stricken look at his wife, not knowing what to say to Kara.

"He probably needed to get to the office, hun," Becky said.

Kara did not have her watch, nor was there a clock in her room, but she could see that the sky outside her window was just beginning to lighten with the impending dawn. She shook her head sadly and said, "I just wish I knew what I did that drove him away."

Becky and George shared a look over Kara's bent head, both wondering what they could do to get her and AJ back together. At that point, Andrea woke crying, wanting to be fed, the sound woke Jeremy in Kara's arms. Becky reached for the call button to tell the nurses that they needed two bottles for the babies. While they were waiting, George checked Kara's vitals and then looked at her morphine drip.

"Kara, when was the last time you had a morphine hit?"

"Gee, George, you make me sound like a drug addict! You know I want off the stuff! It was sometime last night. You said I had to be off of it for twenty-four hours before I could nurse the twins!"

"But, Kara, that doesn't mean that you should deny yourself pain medication to do that!" he told her.

"Please, George, nursing my babies is much more important than a little discomfort!"

Kara was glad that the nurse came in with the bottles just then. Because she was still holding Jeremy, she fed him while Becky asked to feed Andrea, saying that she might as well get some practice in.

Tuesday, 16 May 2002

0525 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

AJ entered the darkened bullpen and crossed it without turning on any lights. In his office, he only turned on his desk lamp and the computer. He logged onto an internet florist site and chose their best "Baby" bouquet, after much thought of just what to say on the card he simply signed it 'AJ'.

He figured he would catch up on some paperwork, then take a quick shower and change into the spare uniform that he always kept there. An hour later, AJ removed his reading glasses to rest his eyes for a minute, and when Colonel Mackenzie came in at 0730 she found him with his head pillowed on his arms, asleep at his desk.

She had come into the still dark bullpen and saw the light from his open office doorway. Wondering what he was doing there so early, she walked over to his door and was about to knock on the jam as she noticed him sleeping. Knowing he would never be sleeping at his desk willingly, she figured he needed the rest. Heading into the break room to make a pot of coffee, Mac thought if the smell didn't wake him, she would when it was ready.

Twenty minutes later, she entered the Admiral's office with a mug of strong coffee in each hand, "Admiral?"

He awoke with a start to her call. "Colonel? What time is it?"

As was usual for Mac, without consulting watch or clock, said, "0752, Sir. Would you like some coffee?"

"Did you make it, Mac?"

"Yes, Sir. Is there something wrong with that?" she asked when she saw the sad look in his eyes. "I thought you liked my coffee."

"Sorry, Mac. I do like your coffee. I was just thinking of something Kara threatened me with the other day," he answered.

"She threatened you, Sir?" Mac asked in surprise, 'that did not sound like the Kara I know,' she thought.

He raised his eyebrow and gave her is quirky half smile, "I made coffee for her one morn…um, anyway, it seems she found it a bit on the strong side."

"Most people do, Sir!"

"Yes, well, I told her to suck it up and that how could she call herself a squid if she couldn't stand a bit of strong coffee," AJ paused remembering.

"I guess I don't understand where the threat came in, Sir."

"Oh, um, she threatened to tell you what I said next."

"Me, Sir? Why?"

"Because I might have made reference to you."

"Do I want to know, Sir?" Mac asked.

"It will probably get me in trouble, and you will take that coffee away." He nodded to the mug she had not handed him yet.

Mac smiled and drew the mug closer to herself, saying, "Then maybe you should tell me so I can decide."

"Decide what, Mac?"

"Whether you should be allowed to drink the coffee or wear it, Sir!" she told him with an evil grin.

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"You wouldn't dare, Colonel!" he shouted.

"Then you had better talk fast, Sir."

"All right! I told her that even a Marine like you could drink my coffee!" he said defiantly.

"Oh, Admiral, how could you!" Mac cried and turned to walk out of the room with both mugs, careful not to let him see her grin.

"Colonel! Come back here with that coffee!" he ordered.

"Sorry, Sir, no uniform, no orders!" Mac heard a groan behind her and turned to look at her CO.

His head was buried in his hand and she thought she heard him mutter, "She said that, too."

"Here, Sir, you really look like you could use this, and you might want to get changed it's 0802."

"Thank you, Mac, I will." He emptied half the mug in one gulp before rising to head to his private bathroom. AJ took a quick shower and put on the uniform he kept there, then went back into the office where he finished the coffee Mac left him. He then proceeded to the break room for more. It was going to be a long… rest of his life.

Tuesday, 16 May 2002

0800 EST

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Maryland

Bud and Harriett had not heard the news about Jeremy being found, so they were very surprised when they entered Kara's room and saw two babies.

"Oh Ma'am! You have both babies back!" Harriett cried out for joy.

Kara, who was awake, smiled back at her, "Yes, it's great to have them both safely back."

Bud spoke up, "We brought the bag you wanted, Ma'am."

"Thank you both so much for doing that for me. I really appreciate it!"

"It was no trouble, Ma'am" Harriett told her.

"Please…" Kara started to say, when the door opened and in walked Tony.

"Morning, honey!" he said before he saw all the people in the room and the extra baby. "Sweetie, why didn't you call me about the other baby being found?"

"I'm sorry, Tony, I was so overwhelmed when they brought him in. I should have called you."

"Well, Ma'am, it's time for us to get to the office," Harriett said going to the door. She opened it to find a florist deliveryman about to knock.

"Ooooh, look, flowers!" she exclaimed.

The deliveryman sat the bouquet on her bedside table with a smile and left the room. Harriett stalled at the doorway, waiting to see whom the flowers were from before she and Bud left.

Tony handed Kara the card with a frown. He was mentally kicking himself for not sending or bringing flowers, and he was going to be very upset if these were from whom he thought they were from.

Kara opened the card, read it, read it again, and even turned it over looking for more than just his name on the card. Seeing three sets of expectant eyes on her, she put the card back into the tiny envelope and said, "They are from the Admiral, he sent his best wishes."

Hearing her refer to him as the Admiral had Tony a bit mollified. Bud smiled and wondered why his wife didn't seem ready to leave. Harriett was watching Kara's face, she had seen it go blank when she read the card and then looked for more on the back. Something wasn't right, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Realizing that they would be late if they didn't get going, Harriett hurried Bud out the door.

"So have you decided what to name them yet, sweetie?" Tony asked when there were alone.

"I have named them after their parents, Andrea and Jeremy."

"Kara, when are you going to let go of them? They are gone!" he exclaimed.

"Tony, I know they are gone everyday of my life, but they're the twins' parents, and the babies will be named after them. As for letting them go, they will always be in my heart, you should know that."

He didn't like her answer, but tried to cover that the best he could, "As long as there is still room in your heart for me."

Tears flowed at his words, they reminded her of AJ saying 'as long as their mother likes me, too!'

Tuesday, 16 May 2002

0830 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Bud and Harriett arrived in the office right on time and she headed to the break room as usual to start a fresh pot of coffee. She found the Admiral pouring the last of the old pot into his mug.

"Sir, I really don't see how you and Colonel Mackenzie can drink that sludge," Harriett teased.

"Kara called my coffee that, too," he smiled sadly.

"The flowers you sent her arrived while Bud and I were there this morning, Sir."

"They did? What did she say?" He seemed eager for her answer.

"She said, 'they are from the Admiral, he sends his best wishes,' but she kept turning the card over like she was looking for something."

"Thank you, Harriett," he told her and left the break room.

Mac was sitting at her desk, checking her messages and waiting for the morning staff meeting, when her phone rang.

Seventeen minutes later, she walked into the conference room for the staff meeting, exactly on time as always. The Admiral got right down to business, passing out new cases, asking for updates on pending and on going ones. When the usual business of the day was taken care of, the Admiral said he had announcement.

"For those of you who may not have heard, Sybil Ramsly was arrested last night and Commander Wyatt's son was returned to her. I want to thank all of you who assisted on this case. Now was there any other business before I dismiss?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir, I do," Mac spoke. At his nod, she continued, "Just before the meeting I got a call from the Ramsly's lawyer. The Senator is dropping the custody case."

There were several comments from around the table. Everyone seemed pleased with the news, everyone but the Admiral. Mac did not understand his lack of reaction. She had thought he would be so pleased.

As they all got up to leave the meeting, Mac asked Harriett, "What was something you wanted for baby AJ that no one thought to get you? I am going to see Kara today to tell her the news about the custody case, and wanted to take her something she might not have."

"Wow, that was a long time ago, Ma'am! Let me try and remember."

The Admiral, having heard the question, spoke up, "She loves a place called the Baby Boutique. I doubt that you could go wrong with something from there."

"Ooooh, I love that store, too. They have some great things!" Harriett exclaimed.

"Thank you, Admiral. I will stop by there on my lunch hour," Mac told him. "Do you want to go with me, Harriett?"

"I would love to, Ma'am! OH! I know something we could get her! Everyone always brings gifts for the baby and that's fine, but after months of feeling huge… well, a really sexy nightie would cheer up any woman."

Mac thought she heard the Admiral groan as he left the room ahead of Harriett and her.

Mac and Harriett stopped at the Baby Boutique and picked out a cute his and hers matching outfits for the twins, and then hurried over to Victoria's Secret to choose something special for Kara. A sales girl came right up to them when the arrived and offered to help.

"We are looking for a negligee set," Mac told the girl. "What color do you think, Harriett?"

"With her red hair and green eyes, how about Trident gold?" Harriett grinned at Mac.

The sales girl frowned in concentration, "Well, we don't have anything sheer in gold, but we have a lovely satin gown in gold." She went over to a rack and started to search for the gown she had been talking about.

"So you think that Kara and the Admiral have been seeing each other too?" Mac questioned Harriett.

"All I can say is that he was going to bring her to our house for dinner on Mother's Day," Harriett answered.

Just then the sales girl called their attention to the gown she had found. It was breathtaking! It had spaghetti straps, a fitted bodice, and a very full sweeping skirt from an empire waistline. "It comes with this beautiful jacket," she added, holding up a long sleeved brocade jacket in a rainbow of colors that would end at the waist and tie in the front under her breasts.

"Oh, Ma'am, that's perfect!"

"Yes, I think so too, Harriett! We'll take it!" Mac said.

At the hospital, Mac and Harriett found Kara awake and feeding her daughter. She was pleased to see them, and protested when she saw they brought gifts.

"You two have done so much for us all ready! This is too much!"

"Kara, you deserve a little pampering after what you have been through, and gifts are not the only reason we're here!" Mac told her.

"Presents first, though!" Harriett said, as she took Andrea from Kara, changed her diaper, and tucked her back into her bassinet.

Mac handed her the box from the Baby Boutique first and Kara gasped in delight when she opened it. "These are so cute! Thank you both!" Kara said.

"And this one is just for you!" Mac told her. "Well, you and the man in your life!"

"There is no one special in my life right now," Kara claimed, opening the box and holding up the beautiful gown just as Tony came into the room.

"WOW! Babe! Can't wait for you to model that for me!" Tony sat down on the bed and fingered the satin of her new gown. "That is almost as smooth as your skin, babe."

"Tony, please!" Kara said blushing.

"Well it's true, sweetie!"

Mac, trying to ease Kara's discomfort, spoke up then, "Kara there was another reason we stopped by today, like I said earlier. I talked to the Ramsly's lawyer today, and the Senator is dropping the custody case."

Feeling like she had done nothing but cry for the last few days, Kara found that she was doing it again. "That's wonderful!" she sobbed.

"Listen, we should go and let you rest. I'll stop by again when I get the paperwork in order for your signature. Until then, you take care," Mac said. Harriett added her good-byes as well and the two left.

When they were alone in the room except for the babies, Kara said, "Tony, you really shouldn't say things like that in front of people. It'll give them the wrong impression."

"You mean they might think that I know how your skin feels? But I do, babe! Why is that something you don't want people to know?"

"I know we were close last year, but a lot of things have changed in the time we have been apart."

"I know that, babe. Things have changed for me too! I'm hoping you'll give us a chance to see if we still have feelings for each other. I know mine for you are as strong as ever!"

"There is just so much going on in my life right now, Tony. I don't think I'm ready to think about a relationship."

"What's still going on, sweetie? The kids are back safe, the Ramsly dame is locked up in the loony bin, and the ole Senator had dropped the custody case! Everything seems pretty settled to me!" he told her.

"Yes, but I still need to find someone who can come and help out when I am released from here. Dr. Wood said I would need live in help for at least a couple of weeks."

"That's no problem at all, babe! I've taken some time off work, and I can move in today, if you like!"

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Not move in, Tony, just someone to help out until I can care for the babies on my own."

"Sure, that's what I meant! I can help out, and go to the store and things like that! So how soon are you going to be out of here?"

"Dr. Wood said that if I continue to do well, I could go home as soon as Thursday or Friday," Kara told him.

Tuesday, 16 May 2002

1300 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

AJ sat looking at the lollypop tree that Kara had given him for a long time, before making a decision. He took the card off of it and stored it carefully in the top drawer of his desk. There was no way he wanted the staff speculating on the meaning of her words.

"Tiner, come in here." When PO Tiner stood in front of the Admiral's desk, he pushed the lollypop tree to the edge of the desk. "Put that in the break room."

"But, Sir, it was a gift!" The look that the Admiral gave him at this comment had Tiner shaking in his shoes. "Right away, Sir!" he said, picking up the gift and leaving the office.

A short time later, AJ headed to the break room for another cup of coffee. He was not expecting the sight that met him in the bullpen. Nearly everyone there had a lollypop in his or her mouth! He moved quickly through the bullpen to enter the break room, where he found Colonel Mackenzie unwrapping a pink lolly and running her tongue over it.

"Yum! Pina Colada!" she exclaimed, taking another long slow lick of the sucker. "Oh Sir! I'm sorry I didn't see you come in."

"As you were, Colonel," AJ told her.

"Thank you for sharing your special treat with us, Sir."

"Think nothing of it, Colonel. There is no way I could have eaten all of them anyway."

"I know what you mean. They are so big, it would take a long time to finish one," she replied with another slow lick.

AJ's mind went back to Kara doing that very same think to the head of his penis, and he felt himself begin to harden. Excusing himself as quickly as he could he left the room without even getting his coffee. In the bullpen, he almost ran into Harriett, who also had a lolly stuck in her mouth.

She removed her yellow sucker to say, "Thank you, Sir, for the suckers. This lemon one is so tart and tangy. They are so big, that I could suck on one of these all day."

Groaning at the tightening in his pants, AJ brushed passed her and nearly raced into his office.

Giving his retreating back an odd look, Harriett shrugged and went back to work and the enjoyment of her sucker.

Tuesday, 16 May 2002

2200 EST

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Maryland

That evening, Dr. Wood dropped by to once again tell her that if she needed pain medication to use it. But since it had been twenty-four hours since she had any she was allowed to nurse for the first time. Tony, who was there when Jeremy wanted to be fed next, could not take his eyes off of her.

His stares made her uncomfortable so she asked, "Tony, why are you staring?"

Thinking quickly he told her, "It's because you are so beautiful doing that! I mean you had great breasts before, but now…WOW!"

"Um…thank you, I guess," Kara replied, still a bit uncomfortable, but it felt so good to finally be able to nurse her babies that she tried to ignore it.

Wednesday, 17 May 2002

1100 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

The TV's were on in the bullpen as usual that day, at 1100 EST, there was a special news bulletin. Senator Randolph Ramsly was holding a press conference. The volume was turned up, and all worked stopped as the staff watched to see what he had to say. Tiner took a minute to let the Admiral know what was happening. AJ elected to watch in his office rather than joining the others in the bullpen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming here today. I would like to start off by offering my deepest apologies and sympathies to Ms. Wyatt for what my wife had done to her. Sybil has suffered three nervous breakdowns in the past several years, the most recent was just after the Pentagon was hit on 9/11, killing our only son. The loss of Jeremy and his beloved wife was just too much for Sybil. When she was finally released from the sanitarium, just three weeks ago, and discovered that there was still a part of our son alive in the unborn children Ms. Wyatt was carrying, Sybil just lost control and felt she had to have Jeremy's babies. She is getting the help she desperately needs at this time. Once again, I would like to offer my heartfelt regrets about all that has happened. I hope that someday Ms. Wyatt will be able to find it in her heart to forgive Sybil for what she has done. Thank you, that is all I have to say. No…no questions at this time…"

Senator Ramsly picked up his notes and walked back into the building he had been standing in front of. The reporters where still shouting questions at his retreating back, when the announcer took over to recap the Senator's speech.

1500 EST

By the middle of the afternoon, everyone in the office could feel it, everyone was talking about it, but no one could put his or her finger on the reason for it. There was a pall over the entire office staff, an air of gloom hung over them that you could almost see. It was as if storm clouds were gathering overhead and no one knew why.

It was not until 1530 when the Admiral came through the bullpen that Harriett realized what the problem was.

Tiner jumped to his feet as usual when the Admiral came out of his office, "Admiral on deck!" he called.

The Admiral usually replied with 'As you were', but this time he strode through the room as if it were empty, leaving everyone standing at attention. When he came back through the bullpen from the break room a minute later with a full mug of coffee, everyone was still at attention. Admiral Chegwidden didn't even notice.

Harriett now knew that it was the Admiral's mood that was causing the gloom hanging over the office, and by the chatter that broke out, when the Admiral's office door closed behind him, so did everyone else now. Electing herself to go and talk to him, she went over to Tiner's desk and asked to see the Admiral.

"Do you really want to go in there, Ma'am?" Tiner asked. "He is not in a very good mood."

"Yes, Tiner, that's why I need to see him."

A few seconds later, she heard the Admiral say, "Send her in." over the intercom. She smiled at Tiner and knocked softly on his door.

"Enter."

She did, and walked up to his desk waiting for him to look up.

He never did, he just said, "Yes, Lieutenant?" while still reading the papers in front of him.

"Sir, I was wondering if you wanted to talk about what it is that seems to be bothering you?"

"And why would I want to do that, Lieutenant?"

"Because your mood is affecting everyone in the office, and we are all concerned about you."

Still without ever having raised his eyes to look at her he said, "I am fine, Harriett, really. You can go now."

"Begging your pardon, Sir, no, I can't. I not only want to help, I need to! You have done so much for Bud and I, and I wanted to return the favor."

Finally, his eyes lifted from the paperwork and met hers. "Unnecessary, Lieutenant. Anything I have done has been because I consider you and Bud like family. I do not expect anything in return."

"But that is what family is for, Sir! To help when someone needs it! Please talk to me! Let me help."

"There is nothing that can be done, Harriett. I have given my word, and now will just have to live with the results."

"This has something to do with Commander Wyatt, doesn't it, Sir?"

"You are not going to give up on this are you, Lieutenant?"

"No Sir, I'm not," Harriett said.

AJ sighed, resigned to having this conversation that he most certainly did not want to have. "Sit down, Lieutenant."

Harriett pulled a chair up closer to his desk and sinking into it.

"All right, why do you think my mood has something to do with Commander Wyatt?"

Harriett lifted her hand and began to tick off her reasons for thinking that. "You had dated her at least twice when you asked advice on Friday, you were seeing her that evening by your own admission, you are were planning on bringing her to our home on Mother's Day, you were beside yourself with worry when she was missing, you never left her side in the hospital for a minute, and then all of a sudden, out of the blue, you leave the hospital and don't go back."

AJ sat across from her, his fingers tented in front of his face, staring at her in amazement, "Impressive, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, Sir! Now, what was it that caused you to stop seeing Commander Wyatt?"

"Harriett, it's complicated."

"Love often is, Sir."

"Who said anything about love?" AJ demanded.

"It's in your eyes every time her name is mentioned, Sir."

"I did not know that I was that transparent." 

"Oh, Sir, you're not. I only see it because I love you!"

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

AJ blinked in amazement at this comment.

"Oh! Sir, I um…didn't mean…that is to say I do love you…but um…not in the same way I do Bud…I mean I see you as um…more of a father…oh help!"

Trying not to laugh at her garbled explanation, AJ said, "Harriett, it's all right, I understand what you meant."

"Thank you, Sir. Please tell me what happened between you and Commander Wyatt. I really want to help."

"Nothing happened between Kara and myself, well, not in the way you mean. It was a conversation I had with Detective Styler. They were engaged last year and things did not work out, he wants to get back together with her, and I told him I would step out of the picture."

"Oh no, Sir! You are much better for her than Detective Styler is!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you, Harriett, for the vote of confidence, but I gave my word that I would give him another chance with her."

"So, when it doesn't work out, you will start seeing her again?"

"Harriett, I hope it works out for them. He is much closer to her age, and they will be able to raise the twins together."

"Permission to speak freely, Sir?"

He did chuckle at that, "What have you been doing up to now, Lieutenant?"

"Sorry if I have been too bold, Sir, but I want to see you happy, and I know you and Commander Wyatt would be so good together."

"I only want what is best for her, Harriett, and that would be someone closer to her own age."

"Hog-wash! She would be better off with someone who cares more about her well being that his own!"

"Harriett, just a few seconds ago you said you saw me as a father, you, and Kara are about the same age. I am old enough to be a father to both of you. In fact Francesca, my daughter, is a year older than Kara."

"Sir, that is not what I meant at all. You are a very virile, active man, and your age should not be a factor at all."

The Admiral was just about to speak when his intercom buzzed, "Yes, Tiner?" he said into it.

"Sir, Senator Ramsly is here to see you."

"I'll let myself out, Sir," Harriett said, jumping to her feet and heading to the door.

The Admiral got up and followed her. He opened it for her and then stepped out himself to greet the Senator.

Senator Ramsly held out his hand to AJ and said, "AJ, good to see you again after all this time. How long has it been, since law school? Twenty-five, thirty years?"

AJ held open his office door for the Senator, ignoring his outstretched hand. "Have a seat, Senator," he said, taking his own behind his desk. "What is it that brings you here to see me?"

"Straight to the point, I like that. Well, I want to set up a fund for Ms. Wyatt to see that all of her medical bills are covered, and the she has the best doctors available, specialists, if need be. Also, around-the-clock care for her and the babies when she is released from the hospital."

AJ had a feeling that Kara would want nothing to do with this man's money, but he also knew how expensive everything was and that this kind of financial help would come in very handy. He knew, too, what the Senator's motives were behind this offer. Damage control was of paramount importance to a political career. If he could come off the sympathetic, and altruistic benefactor here, it would go a long way clearing up the mess his wife had made. The press conference earlier didn't hurt either.

After a long pause, he said, "Colonel Mackenzie is **Commander** Wyatt's lawyer, and she is the one to talk to about this matter. I will have Tiner show you to her office."

AJ stood and walked to his door. "Tiner, show the Senator to Colonel Mackenzie's office please."

The Senator was wise enough not to offer his hand to AJ this time. He just thanked him for his time and left with Tiner.

Wednesday, 17 May 2002

1600 EST

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Maryland

Mac had drawn up the forms for the fund the Senator was offering to provide for Kara and the twins. She then headed over to Bethesda to present them to Kara. She arrived to find Kara napping, so she took a seat near the two sleeping babies. Her thoughts drifted to the deal she and Harm had made about going halves on a baby if neither one of them was in a relationship when little AJ was five. That was only two years away, and so far, it looked like neither of them were headed towards any kind of serious relationship. She wondered what kind of mother she would be. Mac knew she loved being with Chloe and little AJ, but one of her own? Was she ready for that?

Just then, one of the twins began to stir. Mac hoped to keep Kara from waking a bit longer, so reached into the bassinet and lifted that baby out. "Hey, you, let your mommy sleep a little longer. What can Auntie Mac do for you?" she cooed at the baby.

Her mother-instincts on high alert, Kara had woken when Andrea had started fussing, but she was getting such a kick out of watching Mac with her daughter that she did not let them know she was awake yet.

Mac was able to distract the baby for a short time from the fact that it was her dinnertime, but before long, she again began to fuss, and then to all-out cry. Kara took pity on Mac's dismayed look and pretended to wake up at that point.

"She's hungry," she told Mac.

"Yes, and I'm afraid that I can't do a thing about that," Mac replied with a grin, handing the baby to her mother.

Kara began to nurse Andrea as Mac reached for the briefcase she had brought with her. "Kara, I did have something to discuss with you. Would now be all right?"

"I don't see why not, Colonel. What is it?"

"Well, earlier today, Senator Ramsly came to see me and asked that I set up a fund for your medical bills…"

Before she could say anything more, Kara interrupted her, "I don't want his money!"

"Kara, listen, he is not just offering to pay your bills here, he's offering to provide 'round-the-clock care for both you and the babies when you are released from the hospital. You should look at this document I have drawn up on his behalf."

"No, you do not understand. The Navy will cover my bills here, and I have a friend that will be coming to stay with me when I am released from the hospital. Everything will be fine.'

"Senator Ramsly is setting aside a great deal of money here for you, Kara. Think of what you could to for the twins with that kind of help.'

"I'm sorry you went to all that work, Mac, but I don't want anything from him. I have Andi and Jerry's life insurance policies set aside for the twins, and I also received a settlement from the aid fund set up to help victim's family from the 9/11 disaster. I also have my own income from the Navy. We might not have every luxury, but we will have enough to live comfortably. Please tell him thank you, but no thank you."

"Let me give you a few days to think about it, Kara. I won't say anything to him one way or another for, let's say, three days, and if you change your mind in that time then great, and if not, I can tell him that then. Alright?" Mac asked.

"It won't make any difference to my decision, but if you want to wait to tell him, that's fine with me."

Mac returned to the office, dropping her briefcase and cover on her desk and headed to the break room for some coffee. The Admiral was there getting a refill also.

"How did it go with Commander Wyatt, Colonel?" AJ asked.

"About what I expected, Sir. She refused all financial help from the Senator. I told her to think about it for a few days, but she said that she will not change her mind."

"Good idea, Colonel. Maybe a few days to think it over will allow her to see… who am I kidding? She won't change her mind, you're right about that."

Friday, 19 May 2002

0900 EST

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Maryland

Kara had continued to recover from the forced caesarean, Andrea was thriving, and Jeremy was finally taken off of the IV, it was time for the trio to go home. Dr. Wood came in that Friday morning to give her a final check up and some last minute instructions, before signing her release papers.

Tony was there to take her home, he had arranged for some time off to be able to stay with her. In addition to having Tony there, her medical insurance covered a visit from a nurse once a day to check on her incision and on the twins to make sure everything was okay.

The trip home had been tiring for Kara, even though Tony had been a big help. He had gone by her apartment to drop off some of his things and to pick up her car because of the two car seats she had already installed for the twins. Kara was just happy to be home, it seemed much longer than five days since she had last been there. After tucking the twins into their own cribs for the first time, Kara told Tony that she wanted to take a short nap before dinner.

"Kara, you do remember that my cooking skills suck, right, sweetie?"

She sighed, she did remember, "Yes, Tony I do. Check what is in the fridge, throw out anything that's bad. If there are any leftovers still good, that would be fine for dinner, or there is plenty in the freezer that just needs to be thawed and heated."

"I'll get right on it, sweetie!"

Awaking from her nap, Kara got up and went into the main room to find Tony had filled the trash with the leftovers that had gone bad. There were several bags from Callisto's, and this made her think about that first dinner with AJ. Sighing, she asked Tony what he had found for dinner.

"Well, after going through the mess in the fridge, I didn't feel like even nuking, so I called for a pizza, it should be here soon."

"Pizza is fine, thanks."

"I also noticed a lot of movies that you rented. There are some here that I just don't see you renting…"

"A friend was over one night, Tony. In fact, those either need to go back, or I'll have to call the video store and tell them I'll keep them for another week."

"Let's keep them, it'll give us something to do!"

"All right," Kara said as a knock came at the door.

"That will be the pizza." Tony went to the door, paid for the pizza and brought it to the coffee table so they could eat in front of the TV.

Kara brought in plates and sodas for them as they settled down to eat. "What would you like to watch?" she asked.

Tony shuffled through the pile, and chose one that AJ had selected, but never got to see. Half way through the movie, the twins woke up, wanting dinner. While Kara fed the twins, Tony once again made her uncomfortable with his stares.

They watched two movies before Kara said she was ready for bed. Tony took her in his arms for a goodnight kiss. He pulled her close and held her very tight. She was trying to pull away, but did not have the strength. As she opened her mouth to protest he began trying to play tonsil hockey with her.

Kara gasped as he grabbed one breast and squeezed. She pulled back her head and cried, "Tony, stop!"

"But why, babe?"

"Well, for one, you are hurting me!" She struggled to get free, and he finally let her go.

"Okay, sorry, babe! I know you must be tired. See you in the morning." Tony stalked to the guest room.

The night's stillness was broken by screams just a few short hours later.

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Saturday, 20 May 2002

0312 EST

Kara's Apartment

Falls Church, Virginia

'Damn! Who the hell is screaming?' were Tony's thoughts when he finally managed to open his eyes after being awakened by screams from somewhere in the apartment. 'It's too loud for it to be one of the brat's.' He reluctantly got out of bed to see what was going on. Walking down the hall, he could finally tell that the sounds were coming from Kara's room.

She was sitting up in bed with her eyes open and screaming just like the night AJ had found her. However, this night Tony was there. Walking over to the bed, he grabbed the shoulder closest to him and shook her roughly. "Wake up, Kara! At this rate you're gonna wake the kids!"

Slowly, Kara became aware that there was someone shaking her. She reached out her arms, thinking that AJ was there, but found no one close. Her eyes opened and she saw Tony standing next to the bed.

"Bout time you woke up," Tony said through a yawn.

"Sorry, I guess I was having a nightmare."

"Yeah, well I guess that's obvious. Is there anything else I can do?" he questioned, hoping the answer was no so he could get back to sleep.

"I need someone to talk to."

"Want me to call that counselor of yours?" he offered.

Kara sighed, no, she wanted AJ here to hold her and comfort her like the last time this happened. "No, that's all right, Tony, I don't want to disturb her this late."

As he walked out of the room, he muttered, "Lucky her," under his breath, but Kara heard.

Lying back in her bed, looking out the window at the moon shining in the clear night sky, she had not felt this alone since Andi and Jerry had died. She needed AJ's arms around her, she needed him in her life and in her bed. She could think of no better father for the twins. It was over two hours before she could fall back to sleep.

0312 EST

AJ's Home

AJ bolted up in his bed, "Kara!" He threw back the covers and his feet hit the floor before he remembered that she was not just down the hall. He reached for the phone to call her before he remembered his promise to Styler to step aside. But he knew there was something wrong, she needed him and he was not there for her. It tore at his heart. AJ knew that he would not be able to get back to sleep, so decided to get his morning run in a bit early. He returned home two hours later and started a pot of his infamous coffee, just as it finished brewing, a feeling of peace came over him and he knew that she had fallen back asleep.

1030 EST

Kara's Apartment

Saturday dawned bright and clear, but Kara was late waking because of the nightmare from the night before. She wished she could get out for a walk, but knew that would still be a while before she could walk for any distance since the surgery. Kara placed a call to Becky to see if she could come over sometime that day to talk about the new nightmare that had occurred last night.

Becky told her the soonest she could get over was late afternoon.

Tony was pretending the kiss from the night before had not even happened.

The day went along pretty well, although Tony did not like changing diapers. Kara had finished lunch and feeding the twins, when she decided it was time for a nap.

Not long after she had lain down, there was a knock on the door. Tony was pleased to find the hot-looking Marine he had seen at the hospital.

"Hello there!" he said with a slight leer.

"Hello, I'm Colonel Mackenzie, and I would like to see Commander Wyatt. Is she home?" Mac asked.

"Come on in," Tony told her. "My little sweetie just went down for her nap. Was there something I could do for you?"

"Well, I have some papers here for her to sign. I could leave them for her, and pick them up later."

"Are you sure you can't stay for awhile?"

"If she just laid down for a nap, it would be awhile before she is up and I do need to get back to the office," Mac said walking to the door. "Here are the papers for her to sign, just have her call me and I'll come and get them."

"No problem!"

After Mac left, Tony did not even try to restrain his curiosity. He opened the manila folder Mac had placed the forms from the Senator in, and sat down to read them. Tony's eyes nearly popped when he saw what the Senator was offering. He had no way of knowing Kara had already rejected this offer, so he was determined to see that she take him up on it.

Kara woke to the sounds of her children demanding to be fed. Tony came in and sat next to her on the bed while she nursed Jeremy. For the first time, he seemed to have something on his mind other than staring at her breasts.

"Sweetie, your lawyer stopped by while you were sleeping and left some papers for you to sign. Here is a pen. I will hold them for you."

She looked at the papers he was holding out, and saw, as she suspected, they were the ones from Senator Ramsly. "Tony, I can't sign those. I told Mac I wouldn't sign them."

"Honey pie! After what they have put you through, it's the least they can do for you!"

"I don't want his money, Tony!"

"Take it for the kids then, Babe. Think of what you could do for them with that kind of cash!" Tony begged her.

"No, Tony! And that is final! I have enough income to raise the twins comfortably."

"With this kind of cash, you could quit the Navy and stay home with them!" he exclaimed.

"I would love to stay home with them, Tony, but I will not take Senator Ramsly's money! Now take those papers away!"

"All right!" Tony huffed, getting up from the bed. "I told your lawyer that I would take them back to her. Will you be okay here alone for about an hour?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"I'll pick up some dinner on the way back. You still like Callisto's right? I had to throw out some yesterday."

"Oh, not Callisto's!" she did not think she could ever have take out from there again without thinking of AJ.

"But I thought…." he started to say and then noticed her sad look. "Who brought all that food from there? I know you wouldn't buy all that!"

"It no longer matters, Tony. Please, just get something else?"

"Okay, Babe. Be back soon." Tony had a gleam in his eye caused by hearing her admit that it was 'over'. He guessed that it had to have been the aging Admiral who had brought the food.

Saturday, 20 May 2002

1630 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Tony arrived at JAG HQ, was issued a visitor's pass, and given directions to Colonel Mackenzie's office, a short time later. However, when he arrived in the bullpen, he found it empty. All of the offices but one were also empty.

Admiral Chegwidden had just come from the break room when he heard the elevator doors ping open. Turning back to see whom it was he saw Detective Styler. "May I help you, Detective?" AJ asked, walking over to him.

"I came to see Colonel Mackenzie."

"She left about an hour ago. Was there something urgent?"

"Just dropping off these papers before I stop at Callisto's and pick up dinner for Kara and I."

"You are having dinner with her?"

"I'm having every meal with her, man! I'm living with her now!" Tony bragged.

The shock at this news was hard to keep off his face. "So the two of you are back together?"

"Yes, we are. Any ideas what I should do with these papers?"

"I will take them and put them on Colonel Mackenzie's desk."

"Great, well, I need to pick up dinner. Callisto's is her favorite, you know," Tony told AJ handing over the folder he held.

"Please give Kara my best wishes. I hope you two will be very happy." AJ turned, walked to Mac's office, dropped the folder on her desk, and went to his own office. He slumped into his chair behind his desk and dropped his head into his hands. AJ now knew what the Tinman from the Wizard of Oz meant when he said, 'I know I have a heart now, because it's breaking'.

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Saturday, 21 May 2002

1700 EST

Kara's Apartment

Falls Church, Virginia

Tony stopped for fried chicken on the way back to Kara's, and he also grabbed a case of beer at the quick shop near her apartment. He had looked earlier and could find none at her place.

Kara was not in the living room when he got back, so after looking for her in her room, he went to the nursery. There she was, sitting in her rocking chair with one of the twins, she was singing softly. He was disappointed that she was not nursing, he loved getting the free peeks at her boobs.

"Dinner is here, Babe," he said, popping open a can of beer he had taken from the case before putting the rest in the fridge.

"Okay, Tony, let me put Andrea in her crib, and I'll join you."

She came to the table as he was laying out the side dishes he had gotten to go along with the fried chicken. There were paper plates on the table and plastic tableware that came with the meal.

"Less clean up that way, Babe," he told her.

After Tony went to the great effort to clean up, they decided to watch another movie. He started to go through the stack, when he remembered he had been the one to choose last night. Making a great deal of allowing her to select this time, he sat back on the couch, putting his arm along the back of it, so when she sat back he could drape it around her shoulders.

Kara put the movie in the DVD player and sat back on the couch. It was not until his arm was around her that she realized what he was doing. They had been friends for a long time, and even more than that less than a year ago, so she left his arm stay without protest. Unfortunately, halfway through the movie, Tony stretched, or shifted positions, or something, and his hand moved off her shoulder. Kara thought about protesting and asking him to move it, but after stealing a sideways glance at his face, he seemed to not even have realized what had happened. Or at least that is what she believed until the movie was nearly over and his hand shifted again. This time he clearly knew what he was doing when he fondled her breast and pinched her nipple. He did not, however, expect to get a small squirt of milk when he did that. Tony jerked his hand back in surprise, allowing Kara enough time to get up from the couch.

"Tony, you have to stop doing things like that!" she exclaimed. "You're here as a friend, helping out another friend. There's nothing between us."

"Babe, you're wrong! I want you back. Just lookin' at you makes me horny as hell, I'm hard right now!"

"I'm sorry, Tony, I just don't have those feelings for you anymore."

"It's that damn Admiral, isn't it?"

"Tony, what I feel for AJ has nothing to do with how I feel about you."

"How can you have feelings for that old man! My god, I'll bet he can't even get it up!"

"That's not true!"

"What? How do you know? Oh, god! You slept with him?" he shouted.

"Tony that is none of your business!"

"It most certainly is! How…"

"No, it's not!" Kara interrupted him.

Tony was about to yell back at her when their loud voices finally woke the twins. Kara glared at him and headed for the nursery.

"This is not over!" he shouted after her.

Kara turned in the doorway of the nursery and quietly said to him, "Yes, it is," as she closed the door in his face.

She spent an extra-long time in the nursery that night. Kara wanted to give Tony plenty of time to go to bed so there would be no more confrontations with him. Waiting until she no longer heard sounds from the other room before deciding to go to her bedroom, Kara finally peeked out of the nursery.

He was passed out on the couch, snoring. There were several empty beer cans on the coffee table and floor next to him. As quietly as she could, Kara cleaned up the mess so there would be no stains on the furniture or carpet. She headed to bed more worn out that she could ever remember.

Sunday, 21 May 2002

0900 EST

Kara's Apartment

Falls Church, Virginia

Kara was not surprised when Tony had a raging hangover the next morning. She tried to stay clear of him and be as quiet as she could, since every little sound had him wincing in pain. The twins, however, did not know about the hangover, or if they did, they were enjoying it way too much. Instead of waking together, they seemed to have a built-in plan that as soon as one was quiet, the other would start crying.

Hiding out in the nursery was her plan for most of the day, at least until right before lunch, when she heard crashing, and glass breaking. She entered the room to find him throwing her framed photos in the trash, frames and all. The breaking glass was from the pictures crashing together.

"Tony! Stop that! What do you think you are doing?"

Ignoring her he kept on throwing the photos in the trash. Kara tried to take the photo that he has just picked up away from him. It was Andi and Jerry's wedding, picture that AJ had been looking at his first night there.

He yanked his arm and the picture away, nearly knocking her to the ground in the process. Kara could hardly see through her tears at this point. She couldn't believe Tony was doing this. In all the time they had dated she had never seen this kind of jealousy from him. Sure, he had shown a little bit of the green-eyed-monster when she had wanted to spend time with Andi and Jerry, but never anything to this degree.

When he picked up the last picture taken of the three of them together she cried out, "No, Tony! Not that!"

That was what Bud and Harriett heard as they arrived at Kara's apartment door. Because of the panicked sound of Kara's voice, Harriett motioned for Bud to try the door, she had a casserole dish in her hands. The door was not locked and Bud pushed it open. The sight that met their eyes startled them both. Tony and Kara were holding onto something with both hands and struggling for control of the object.

Bud and Harriett called out at the same time:

"Commander Wyatt!" cried Bud.

"Detective Styler!" cried Harriett.

Startled, Kara let go of the picture they had been fighting over and turned to face the newcomers. Tony lifted the picture high and flung it overhand into the trash.

Bud and Harriett quickly moved to get between the two. Harriett, with her back to Kara facing Tony as if daring him to get closer to Kara, Bud got in front of Tony also and threw both hands up ready to push him away if need be. Harriett had put the casserole dish down on the table as she moved to get between Kara and Tony. Then, she pulled out her cell phone and turned to face Kara.

"Do you want me to call the police, Ma'am?" she asked.

Tears still flowing, Kara put her hand on Harriett's arm, "No, please," she said.

"Oh, great, the old man sends his spies to see you! Some promise he keeps!"

Tony snarled.

Harriett spoke up, "No one sent us, Detective, we came to see Kara and the babies. And if by 'old man' you mean the Admiral, he would never break any promise. He is too honorable."

"Oh, yeah! So honorable that he had sex with a pregnant woman!"

Bud and Harriett, in amazement, both glanced at Kara just long enough to see her blush. The startled silence was broken with cries from the twins.

"God, is that all those brats ever do is cry?" shouted Tony.

With a whimper, Kara pleaded with Bud, "Just make him go."

"You heard the Commander," Bud said to Tony, "Get out!"

Tony looked past Bud and Harriett to say to Kara, "If I leave now I won't be coming back!"

Looking at Kara, who had her face buried in her hands, Harriett told him, "I don't think that is a problem, Detective."

Bud started backing Tony towards the door when Tony whined, "But, my things!"

"We will pack them up and drop them at your precinct, Detective, now get out," Bud told him.

When the door was finally closed behind Tony, Harriett said, "I'll go settle the babies, Ma'am. Why don't you sit down and relax? Bud, put the casserole in the oven and turn it on, please."

"Sure, sweetie," Bud said.

Kara moved over to the trash as soon as both of them walked away from her. She was still crying, and not being able to see as clearly as normal, managed to cut her hand on the broken glass when she put her hand in to pull the pictures out. Not even aware of what she had done, Kara kept pulling pictures out until Bud came back and saw what she was doing.

"Ma'am, please, let me! You go and sit down," he told her.

"Thank you, Bud," Kara said as she allowed him to take over the job.

Harriett was coming out of the nursery with Jeremy in her arms and saw Kara's bloody hand.

"Bud, her hand!"

He stopped what he was doing at his wife's cry and looked over at Kara. Sure enough, her hand was bleeding. Bud ran to the kitchen, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her hand. He helped her to a dining room chair and asked, "Where is your first-aid kit, Ma'am?"

"In the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, Bud."

"Okay, you stay put, I'll be right back."

"Thank you," Kara sighed. When Bud was out of the room Kara turned to look at Harriett.

"I'm sorry you were here for all this," she said.

"I'm not, Ma'am. I'm just glad we were here to help."

"But the things Tony said…I um…"

"Kara, he was angry and didn't know what he was saying."

"But what he said about AJ and me…"

"That is between you and the Admiral, Kara."

"I know, I just wouldn't mind someone to talk to about it. The only girl friend I had was Andi, and I really need some advice."

"Normally, I would be glad to listen, Kara, but I just don't know if I should when it is about the Admiral."

"Oh, it's not, Harriett!" Kara said with the first grin Harriett had seen since they arrived. "It's about AJ!"

Grinning back, Harriett said, "Well, in that case, go ahead."

"AJ and I never really had sex, I mean, I was huge! But we did…um…" Kara was blushing.

Harriett took pity on her and said, "Please each other?"

"Yes!"

Neither of the women had noticed that Bud had retrieved the first aid kit. However, when he came back into the room, he saw they were in deep conversation and not aware that Andrea had started to fuss in the nursery. He made a side trip to see what she needed, and took a minute to change her diaper before returning to Kara and Harriett with both Andrea and the first-aid kit. What he heard when he entered the room had him blushing to the roots of his hair.

"Harriett, have you ever…um…"

"Yes, Kara?" she questioned gently.

"Have you ever given Bud a blow job?"

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Harriett nearly dropped baby Jeremy when she heard that question. She stammered a bit in her reply, "Um…well…. yes I have," then she grinned, "And he loved it!"

"Do all men?"

"Well I've only done that with Buddy, but I think so."

"I just imagined it was a lollypop." Kara blushed again.

There was a moment of silence as the realization of what Kara had said hit Harriett. "OH! The lollypop tree you sent to the office! No wonder he turned so red when he saw them," she giggled and continued, "and even redder when he read the card. What did you say?"

"Ooooh dear…um…I just said, 'wish I could be there to lick these for you'!"

"OH NO!" Harriett dissolved in helpless laughter. Kara took the baby when she realized Harriett was having trouble holding him and laughing.

"What?" Kara asked confused.

"The look on his face at the comments I made when he shared the suckers with all of us!"

Kara still looked confused.

"I said 'they are so big, I could suck on one all day'!"

The choked gasp from behind them finally alerted them to Bud's presence in the room. They turned to glance at him then turned back and gave each other a guilty caught-in-the-act look, and simultaneously burst into laughter.

Bud, trying to pretend nothing out of the ordinary had just happened, handed Harriett baby Andrea and set to work taking care of Kara's cut hand.

Both women shared a look over his bent head, and Harriett said, "Well maybe I should tell you why we stopped by!"

"Yes, please do, but also know you don't need a reason," Kara said, still grinning.

"To see you and the babies, of course, but I also brought a casserole to cut down on cooking for you. However, we really came to invite you to our Memorial Day picnic-potluck and softball game. You wouldn't have to play or bring anything …well, anything except for these two sweeties!" Harriet said nodding at the babies.

"Oh, Harriett, that is very thoughtful, but I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Why ever not?" she asked.

"Because I'm betting AJ will be there, right?"

"He always is!" Bud chimed in, finishing with the bandaging of her hand. "He's a great softball player!"

"I'm sorry, it wouldn't be a good idea if he'll be there. I don't know why he no longer wants to see me, but I won't force myself on him."

"Detective Styler said something about a promise that the Admiral made, and come to think of it, when I talked to him in his office the other day, he said something about having given his word about something. And that the Detective was more your age."

"So you think he made some kind of promise to Tony? What? Not to see me?"

"That has to be it!" Harriett exclaimed.

"But how can we be sure? And what can we do about it even if we are? Like you said, he is a very honorable man and would not break a promise."

After a long pause while everyone had been thinking, Bud reluctantly suggested, "Trick him?"

"Oh, I don't like the idea of tricking the Admiral, Buddy!"

"Neither do I, Harriett."

"Well, how about if we have some lunch and talk about it some more? The casserole should be warmed up by now." Harriett got up and gave the baby she was holding to Bud.

She brought plates and silverware to the table, and then the steaming hot casserole. "Kara, do you mind if I serve some of the iced tea I saw in your refrigerator?"

"No, not at all! Please do."

Once everyone had settled at the table and started eating, Kara said, "You know Memorial Day was the twins due date. I thought that was so fitting after Andi and Jerry died."

"It's the first Memorial Day after 9/11, we should do something special as a memorial," Harriett suggested.

"That's a great idea, honey! But what?" Bud asked.

"I was thinking about having the twins christened that day," Kara told them.

"Wow, that's perfect! An appropriate tribute to two that lost their lives that day, and an affirmation of new life at the same time!" Harriett exclaimed.

"I wanted all of you who helped in getting them back to me to be there, but I was concerned how AJ would react to the idea."

"I'm sure that he wouldn't stop any of us from attending, but with what is going on with this promise to Detective Styler, I don't know if he would come."

"I bet he would, even if just for appearance, if the whole office were going," Bud grinned.

"I also wanted to invite Mr. Webb, but I did not know how to get a hold of him."

"We could do that for you Kara. Do you have a special minister in mind? I ask because Commander Turner's father is a Navy Chaplain. He gave the Christmas sermon this past year that had me in tears."

"He sounds great. How can I contact him?"

"I'll get his number from Commander Turner for you," Harriett told her.

"Wonderful. So I'll send an invitation to the entire office staff, and enclose one for Mr. Webb if you can get it to him."

"Sounds like a plan. Now, let's see if we can figure out this other problem with the promise the Admiral made. We're pretty sure it had something to do with not seeing you, and Detective Styler being more your age," Harriett stated.

"Yes and I knew AJ was concerned about the age difference between us. But, I thought I had made it clear to him that it didn't matter to me," Kara answered.

"He's been very quiet and withdrawn since Tuesday," Harriett told Kara.

"That would be the day after we got Andrea back. He left the hospital that night and I have not seen him since. I did get flowers from him when Jeremy was found."

"I have an idea!" Harriett exclaimed. "I'm just not sure if it would be better if Buddy or I called him or you. Here is my idea, someone needs to let him know what happened here today with Detective Styler. Once he knows you are here without help, he will be right over, I'm sure."

"Yeah, he would want to help," Bud commented.

"I don't want his pity, maybe we should just leave things the way they are."

"But he loves you! Harriett told me so!"

"If that's true, then we should leave things to fate, and if we are meant to be together, something will happen to put us together. Maybe when, or I,f we see each other on Memorial Day."

"Well, then, we will just leave it to fate, if that is what you want, Kara," Harriett said as she began to clean up the lunch items. "Bud, will you finish rescuing her pictures from the trash, please? Then we really should be getting home. The sitter I left little AJ with has a date tonight, so we need to relieve her."

When things were done to Harriett's satisfaction, she and Bud took their leave of Kara, wishing her well, and saying they would drop in again soon to see how she was.

Bud waited until they were in the car before asking, "Why did you give up on the idea of calling the Admiral so fast, Harriett?" When he got no answer, he looked over to see her dialing her cell phone.

Sunday, 21 May 2002

1500 EST

AJ's Home

McLean, Virginia

AJ had been spending a quiet day at home catching up on household chores. He had just put in the last load of laundry when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Admiral, this is Harri…Lieutenant Sims. I'm sorry to bother you at home, but I just didn't know what else to do!"

"Calm down, Harriett, and tell me what's wrong."

"Well, Bud and I just left Kara's apartment. When we got there, she and Detective Styler were fighting. Bud managed to throw him out, and then we…"

"Yes, Harriett? Then you what?"

"Well, she was bleeding, so we bandaged her up, but she wouldn't allow us to stay, so she is there all alone now with the twins."

"I'm on my way, Harriett!" AJ said as he slammed down the phone, slid into his shoes, and grabbed his keys.

AJ was pretty sure that he broke every speed limit posted between his home and Kara's. The trip that usually took forty-five minutes took less than twenty-five. Too impatient to wait for the elevator when it didn't show up the instant he pressed the call button, he headed for the stairs. Taking them two or three at a time, he was soon standing outside her door. Knocking first, he tried the door handle practically at the same time. It opened to his touch, but the main room of the apartment was empty. He could hear soft singing coming from the direction of the nursery.

The sight he came upon stopped him in his tracks at the nursery door. Kara was rocking one of the twins as she sang and nursed him or her. She was so beautiful it took his breath away.

Kara wasn't sure why she looked up at that moment, but when she did she was amazed to see AJ. He was staring at her intently. Their eyes locked, and neither could look away. Unlike Tony's stares, AJ's was not making her uncomfortable, instead, his gaze was making her tingle all over.

Realizing that Andrea had finished nursing, Kara looked down and her daughter and smoothed her baby fine hair with her hand.

It was then that AJ saw her bandaged hand, rushing to her side and dropping to one knee by her rocking chair, he intently but quietly, because of the sleeping baby in her arms, asked, "What did he do to you?"

"Who?"

"Harriett said you and Detective Styler had a fight and he hurt you."

"We did fight, but Tony didn't hurt me. Are you sure she said that he did?"

"She said you were injured, but not how it happened. I guess I assumed the worst."

"AJ, why are you here?" she asked sadly.

He stared into her eyes for a long moment before looking away. Kara sighed when she thought he wasn't going to answer, and got up to put Andrea in her crib. She left the nursery and after a few seconds, AJ got to his feet and followed her.

Kara was in the kitchen when he entered the living room. She looked up and asked, "Will you stay for tea?"

"Will Detective Styler be back?"

"Not ever!" she replied.

"Then I am staying until you no longer need help around here."

"AJ, your actions lately have me very confused…I haven't seen you in a week and now you show up out of the blue."

"Come and sit down," he said, taking her by her uninjured hand and leading her to the couch. "I'll try and explain."

She sat next to him, with her hand in his, the sadness in her eyes gripping his heart.

"The night Andrea was found, Tony and I had a talk. He told me that he was still in love with you and wanted the opportunity to win you back. I only wanted what was best for you, so I agreed to step aside…"

Kara interrupted him, "AJ, did it ever occur to you to ask me what I would've wanted?" she was still looking very sad.

"Yes, it did occur to me, but there was so much going on right then for you that I didn't want to burden you with any more. I suggested that we both just be there for you until everything was settled with the babies, and then let you decide what you wanted. However, Tony seemed sure that since you had been engaged before, you would welcome back into your life."

"Okay, let me clear up a few things. Tony and I were never engaged. And when I told you that night we talked about past relationships that it was over between him and me, I meant it. AJ, you disappearing from my life hurt more than I should probably tell you."

"Staying away from you was the hardest thing I have ever done. Kara, I want to be a part of your life if you want me to be."

"I guess I need you to answer a couple of questions for me before I can make that decision."

"Whatever you need to know, Kara"

"Are you going to make me a part of any decision that involves us or our relationship?"

"Yes, without fail," he smiled gently.

"Okay, I guess the other is not really a question but a demand. I never want to hear another doubt from you about your age mattering to me. Is that clear?"

"Darlin', I will never doubt your word on anything ever again."

Kara smiled at that and said, "Yes you will, if we are together as long as I hope we will be, but as long as it is not about our age difference, I'll be happy."

"I would like to spend the rest of my life making you happy."

"AJ…" she hesitated.

"Yes, Darlin'?"

"Was that a proposal?"

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

There was a moment of stunned silence as AJ considered the question, then smiled and said, "Would you like it to be?"

Kara sighed and smiled back at him. "Just like a lawyer to answer a question with a question."

"True. Kara, I can see this relationship leading to marriage, but I do think we should take time for you to be sure of your feelings."

"AJ, I don't need time to be sure of my feelings for you. I also noticed you only talk about my feelings and not yours."

"I have been sure of how I felt about you since that first night when I brought dinner over here. I love you, Kara"

"I love you, too, AJ, and nothing would make me happier than spending my life with you, raising our children."

"Our children?"

"Well the twins…and any others we might have together."

"Darlin', that sounds like heaven!" he drew her into his arms and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

Kara sighed in delight at being back in his arms. She slowly slid her hand up his chest until she could caress his cheek. It was then he felt the bandage around her hand and carefully took her injured hand in his to look at it.

"What did happen here, Kara?" he kissed the gauze bandage.

"Tony was throwing away the pictures I have around the apartment, and after Bud threw him out I was trying to get them out of the trash. I was crying so hard I couldn't see what I was doing, and cut my hand on the broken glass. Bud and Harriett are so sweet, they were such a lot of help. Harriett even brought lunch over, and they were trying to come up with…" she stopped speaking.

The guilty look on her face had him concerned at what his people were trying to get her to do. He loved them all like a family, but he knew the mischief they could get up to, also. "What is it they were trying to get you to do, Kara?"

"Oh, they weren't trying to get me to do anything…" she gave him a sly grin.

"I think you had better explain Darlin'." His look changed from concerned to suspicious.

"Well, we spent some time talking about Memorial Day and the picnic/pot luck and softball game you guys always have…"

"And?"

"And I told them that I wanted to have the twins christened on that day, because it was their original due date, and to honor Andi and Jerry."

"That is a great idea, Kara. But you still have not told me what 'they were trying to come up with', now, have you?"

"Do you promise not to be mad at them? They only wanted to help."

"This is sounding bad, Darlin'!"

"They were trying to find a way to get us back together, AJ."

There was a pause as the emotions hit him. He knew he considered all of them as family, but to hear that they cared enough about his happiness to plot to get him and Kara together was a revelation.

"I will have to thank them, then!"

"I think I have a way we can do that. What would you think of us asking them to be god parents to the twins?"

"They would be perfect for the job, Kara."

"I thought about asking you…but I would much rather you have another role in their lives."

"And that would be?"

"Father."

"Oh, Darlin'!" a single tear slid down AJ's cheek. "That is a role I would love to play in their lives. There is only one I would like better."

"What is that?" Kara asked cuddling into his arms. It felt like the safest place in the world to her.

"Husband…" and after the briefest of pauses, he added, "And before you ask, yes, that was a proposal."

"Oh AJ, are you sure?"

AJ got down on one knee in front of her, taking both her hands in his.

"Kara, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife, and allowing me to adopt your two lovely babies as well?"

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Yes! And Yes!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met in a searing kiss.

When the kiss finally broke AJ said in a dazed voice, "You might want to pinch me, I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming."

"Then I hope we never wake up, because I'm having the same dream," Kara whispered against his lips and kissed him again.

He nibbled on her lips until she moaned in pleasure and allowed his tongue entrance. AJ's tongue dueled with hers as the kiss continued on and on. When he had her gasping for air, he trailed kisses to her right ear and slowly traced the outer edge of her ear with his tongue. Kara shuddered in his arms. Her ears were very sensitive and he was deliberately, it seemed, trying to drive her mad.

"Oh, AJ!" she moaned, as her hands moved up under the shirt he was wearing. Caressing his strong chest, she tried to lift his shirt off.

"Darlin', are you sure you're up to this?"

She giggled, "I thought you were the one that had to be 'up' for this."

AJ pulled his head back from licking her ear to look at her in surprise. Seeing his startled look at her comment, Kara blushed. He chuckled at her flush and kissed both rosy cheeks.

"Darlin', if you are sure you will be okay, I am definitely 'up' for it!"

"We can be careful and I will be fine," she told him as she managed to finally get his shirt off. Bending her head, she traced one of his nipples with her tongue.

Getting up he led her into her bedroom. "Kara, undress for me. I want to see you!" AJ groaned as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Kara shyly began to undress for him, taking off her shirt, and then sliding off her nursing bra. She felt a bit self-conscious as she did this, but his sigh of pleasure at the sight of her breasts told her AJ found her beautiful. Although, now she stood there in her skirt, afraid to take it off and let him see the caesarean scar.

AJ, realizing why she was hesitating, stood and stepped up to her. "Kara, you are so beautiful, the scar you have does not take away from that in any way. I have several scars too, does it make you love me any less?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then let me see all of you, Darlin'!" AJ said as he reached out to remove her skirt. Allowing it to fall to her ankles until she stood before him in just her panties. Hooking his thumbs into the panties above each hip, he fell to his knees as he slid them down her legs ever so slowly. AJ placed a kiss on her belly button and flicked his tongue into it. He trailed a line of kisses down her tummy, skipping over the bikini cut scar that was still to tender too touch and continuing down to her mound.

Kara could barely stand by this time, his kisses were making her weak in the knees. Feeling her legs start to buckle, he rose to his feet, and scooped her up in his arms and laid her carefully down on the bed.

Following her down to the bed, his eyes met hers and he said, "Tell me if you're uncomfortable at any time, my love."

She simply nodded with slight smile. AJ laid on his side, with one arm propping himself up and the other reaching out to cup the breast closest to him. His thumb stroked her nipple till it was hard and erect, just like a part of his anatomy that he was trying very hard to keep under control until he had given her pleasure. He leaned over to take the nipple into his mouth, sucking just hard enough to get a tiny squirt of milk from it. At this unexpectedly sensual suckling of her breast by the man she loved rather than her children, Kara arched up off the bed and came with a scream.

Allowing her a few seconds to recover from her orgasm, AJ shifted until he could reach her other breast and slowly and deliberately repeated the actions. Kara tried to protest, but he told her that it would be unfair to her left breast not to give it the same attention that he had given her right breast. Minutes later, another orgasm ripped through her.

Moving down the bed, AJ waited until she looked up at him so he could watch her face as he spread her thighs. Starting at her knees, he began kissing his way up her legs. When he finally reached her delicate folds with his lips, Kara was already trembling with need. AJ ran his tongue up her slit until he came to her clit. He sucked her clit into his mouth and began flicking it with his tongue. At the same time, he slid a finger into her and started pumping, he soon added a second finger and continued to work them in and out in time with the flicking of his tongue.

Kara's back left the bed as she arched in pleasure. Her hands were clenched in the sheets, and she tried in vain to keep from crying out. As her orgasm flooded over her, she called out AJ's name and shuddered into near unconsciousness.

AJ came to lie next to her, gently pulling her into his arms, "Kara, you're so amazingly responsive that I'm not sure what is going to happen when I can make love to you completely."

"That felt pretty complete to me, AJ."

"Not nearly enough, my love. I want to bury myself deep inside of you, and watch your face as I make you cum again and again."

"I hope I can live through that! But in the mean time I think there is something I can do for you," Kara said, kissing her way down his chest until she came to his jeans.

"Someone is overdressed for what I have in mind," she said as she undid his belt and slid it from its loops. Kara also undid the button on his jeans, but instead of sliding his zipper down, she ran her fingers up and down it. She could feel him straining to be free. Cupping her hand over his hardness, she sighed.

"You are going to have to help me get you out of these jeans, big boy!" she told him.

AJ stood up and quickly rid himself of his jeans. It was not until then that Kara realized he was not wearing anything under them. His manhood was standing at attention and she fully intended to salute it!

Holding out her arms for him to come back to the bed, AJ took a step forward and embraced her. She could feel his shaft pressing between her breasts and decided to try something new. Taking her breasts in her hands, she folded them around his surging penis. He looked down in amazement at what she was doing. It felt incredible! She could see a few drops of pre-cum glistening on the head of his cock, and she bent her head to take it into her mouth, running her tongue around the head of it, tasting him. She slid her breasts up along his shaft, and then back down again, it was as if he was pumping into her instead of just her breasts.

Each time the head of his manhood peeked out of the valley of her breasts she took it in her mouth and licked it. AJ was pumping on his own after the first stroke. He was so incredibly turned on by the sight of what they were doing together. Kara was trembling, but her head was down watching the strokes his cock was making. AJ could not tell what was causing the trembling. It wasn't until she could no longer hold in her laughter in that he found out.

His shocked look at this caused her to laugh even harder. "What in the world is so funny, Kara?"

"Well, I was thinking that you were the best tasting lollypop I had ever had, and then I thought of Harriett," Kara managed to gasp through her giggles.

"You were thinking of Harriett at a time like this? Is this something I should be concerned about?"

"OH! No! I was thinking of the look on her face she told me what she had said to you about the lollypops that you had shared with the office staff the other day."

"God, that was an embarrassing moment! My thoughts turned to you and I started getting hard right there in the middle of the bullpen. I had to get out of there fast. I didn't think Harriett knew what the problem was…" AJ gave her a suspicious look, "How did she find out the meaning behind the lollypops?"

"Um…well, I was…I mean, we were…talking girl talk and the subject of blow jobs came up…"

AJ's bellow interrupted her, "Just how does the subject of blow jobs COME UP?"

Kara was off again in another fit of giggles. "Well, I was asking her if she did that to Bud and if he liked it. She said…"

"Kara, I think this is information that I shouldn't have about the people that work for me."

"Oh, that's okay. I told Harriett I was not talking about the 'Admiral', but about 'AJ', when she expressed the same concern."

"Oh, I am SO glad that is settled!" AJ moved to sit down on the side of the bed, his head dropped into his hands. "I will never be able to face them again. Please tell me that was the end of the conversation?" he begged.

Looking guilty she sadly shook her head 'no'. "Um I told her that I imagined that your penis was a lollypop, and she gasped and started laughing when she remembered what she had said to you in the office."

"Let me die now! Kara, I will never be able to look Harriett in the face again!"

"Would it help to know that she gives Bud blow jobs too?"

"NO!"

"Oh…" At this point Kara thought it would be better to change the subject, or better yet, to stop talking at all. She slid off the bed onto her knees in front of him, and placed her hands on his shoulders. When he raised his head to look at her, she leaned closer and kissed him. It took AJ a moment to respond since his mind was still dwelling on how he was ever going to be able to go into the office again and face Harriett.

As her kiss grew more passionate, AJ's mind came back to the present and the lovely naked woman kneeling between his legs. Their tongues met as he began to take an active part in the kiss. Her hands moved from his shoulders slowly down to his waist and then down to his hips. The next thing he knew she was taking his semi-soft cock in her hands and stroking him lightly. He responded immediately to this loving touch and became as hard as he had been just minutes before.

Kara broke their kiss and gave him an adoring glance before bowing her mouth to the rock hard cock she held in her hands. Taking him in her mouth she licked and sucked her way up and down his shaft. She held his balls cupped in her hands, caressing them as her mouth did its work on his manhood.

AJ thrust his hands into her hair and held on tight as she bobbed her head up and down, intent on giving him the same pleasure he had given her. Within moments her mouth worked her magic on him and he was shooting his seed into her throat. She swallowed every drop and tried to suck out more when he gasped her name. He fell back onto the bed, pulling her up beside him.

The glow of their lovemaking still lingered as they lay in bed holding each other.

"So, my love, how soon do you want to get married?" AJ asked as he held her snuggled close to his side.

"Well…" she hesitated.

"Darlin', please don't tell me you want a long engagement!" he pleaded.

"I was just thinking that all of our friends will be at the church with us on Memorial Day."

"Yes, they will…"

"We could have them all there thinking it was just a christening…"

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"You are suggesting that we get married in eight days time?" he asked, sitting up to look into her face. He couldn't quite believe what he thought she was saying.

"Is that too soon? You said you didn't want a long engagement."

"You truly mean it? Can you be ready that quickly?"

"What do I really need to do? Buy a new dress and talk to Chaplain Turner. Do you think Francesca could come on such short notice?"

"If you're sure about Memorial Day, I can call her now and see if she can come."

"AJ?"

"Yes, Kara?"

"You're calling her to ask her to our wedding…"

"Yes…"

"Does she even know you're seeing someone?"

"Let's hope she likes surprises!" he said with a sheepish grin.

"I'll give you some privacy to make your call and go and check on the twins," she said getting up and slipping into her robe.

Staring at the woman in front of him he said, "You are so beautiful." Then, as she left the room, he got up and slid into his jeans before reaching for his cell phone. Dialing his daughter's number in Italy, he waited for her to answer.

"Ciao?"

"Francesca?"

"Si Papa."

"How are you, Darlin'?"

"I am well, Papa, and you? There is something different with you, I can hear it in your voice."

"Yes, I have met someone very special."

"Oh, I am so happy for you, Papa! When will I get a chance to meet her?"

Taking a deep breath, he asked, "What are you doing this coming weekend?"

"So soon? This must be serious! I can re-arrange a few things and fly in this weekend. Tell me, Papa, does she have children?"

"Yes, she does, Francesca, a son and daughter."

"Wonderful! If you marry her, I will have a brother and a sister! I have always wanted siblings. Are they younger or older than me, Papa?"

"Kara, is about your age, Darlin'…" he was interrupted.

"Ooooh, I will have a sister near my own age! That is fantastic."

"Um...no, Francesca. Kara is….my fiancé, Andrea and Jeremy are her children."

"You are engaged? To someone my age? Papa, what are you thinking? Is this one of those mid-life things I have heard about?"

"No, Francesca, it is not a 'mid-life thing'. I am engaged to Kara, she is a lovely person, and I am sure you will like her if you would only give her a chance."

"How long have you known her Papa? Have you set a wedding date yet?"

"Thirteen days, and in eight days."

"WHAT?"

"I have known Kara thirteen days, and we are going to be married next Monday on Memorial Day. That is why I wanted you to come. I want you to meet Kara and the twins and be here for our wedding."

"If she is my age, how old are these twins?"

"They're a week old today."

"Oh, Papa, are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"Darlin', I love her with all my heart. I hope you will try to like her, too."

"For you I will try, Papa. If you are planning to marry so quickly, are you having a large ceremony?"

"Just a small service, Francesca. Why?"

"Would she allow me to design a dress for her?"

"Let me ask her," AJ walked into the nursery to check with Kara about Francesca's offer.

"Kara, Francesca would like to design your wedding dress if that would be all right with you."

A bit startled by this sudden offer, Kara thought a moment, and said, "If she is sure she has the time to do so, that would be lovely. It should be simple, though since it will be such a small ceremony."

"Francesca, Kara would love to wear one of your designs."

"Papa, you do love her! I could hear the change in your voice when you spoke to her just now."

"Yes, I do, daughter. I am guessing you need her size and such for the dress?"

"Her coloring and size, yes, please."

"She has amazing dark green eyes, her hair is the color of cinnamon." AJ looked at Kara who was still looking at him. "Size six."

Kara smiled a bit ruefully and shook her head. She put her finger in the air and pointed up.

"Size eight, sorry, Francesca." AJ received another smile from Kara.

"Okay, Papa, I will make my flight arrangements and call you with my arrival time. Should I make hotel reservations also?"

"No, you can stay with me as usual. I will talk with you soon. Arrivederci."

"Arrivederci, Papa."

When he had hung up, Kara asked, "How did she take the news?"

"She was surprised, but I think she understands how much I love you and is keeping an open mind."

"AJ, while you were on the phone I was thinking about family and all. Since I was an orphan, there is no one on my side, and you only have Francesca, right?"

"No, I have a sister in Texas, Adele."

"Oh, okay, then that will give the twins an Aunt too. But I got to thinking about the Senator. He is their grandfather, and I don't believe that he had anything to do with what his wife did to me. I just wonder if we should invite him to the christening."

AJ shook his head in amazement, "Your capacity for forgiveness is astounding!"

"Then you wouldn't mind?"

"Darlin', I probably should not be telling you this, but I'm sure you would quickly figure out, that I can refuse you nothing."

She smiled tenderly at him, "I'll try not to abuse the knowledge too much."

"Since the twins are both asleep again, why don't we go into the living room and get some of the calls made that we need to?"

"Sounds fine. What do you want to do for dinner? We could order in, or I can go freezer diving."

"Let me take care of dinner. Why don't you start by calling George and Becky, see if they want to come to dinner too? But remember we're only inviting people to the christening."

Kara giggled, "Will do, Sir! Oh, wait! Even with a small ceremony, we need witnesses. Who were you going to have as your best man?"

"You're right. Well, my first choice would be Woodie, I'm sure he'll keep our secret, if we ask him to."

"Since I was going to ask Becky to be my matron of honor, that would be perfect. Let's wait to ask them in person, though. I want to see their faces."

"Okay, let's make some calls."

Forty-five minutes later, George and Becky were knocking on Kara's door. "Come in and sit down, you two. Bud and Harriett will be here soon, so we need to talk fast," AJ told them when he let them in.

"Hello, and how are you, too!" George laughed as they took seats in the living room. AJ sat next to Kara on the couch with his arm around her shoulders.

"We would like you to be the first, -oops, the second and third- to know. AJ and I are getting married!"

"That's great!" Woodie exclaimed.

"Congratulations to you both," Becky added.

"We would like that the two of you to stand up with us, but we also want to keep this secret."

"We would be honored, and of course we'll keep your secret," said Becky.

"Here is the plan; we are inviting everyone to attend the twins christening and are planning to surprise them with the wedding," AJ said.

"What a romantic idea! But christening? You are talking some time in the next few weeks then, right?" asked Becky.

"Memorial Day, to be exact!" Kara giggled.

"Good God! That's in eight days!" roared George.

AJ and Kara turned to smile at each other and in unison said, "Yes!" all four of them were still laughing when Bud, Harriett, and little AJ arrived at the door.

When Kara answered the door, Harriett told her, "That was a much nicer sound to arrive to than the one we did this morning!"

Kara chuckled and said, "I'm sure it is. Please, come in! Oh! Who is this handsome young man?"

Three-year-old AJ was standing between his parents clutching a grocery bag when his parents introduced him to Kara. He thrust the bag into Kara's hands and said, "Dat ice cream! Admiral AJ says you like chocolate! Me, too!"

Hearing his Admiral AJ's laugh from inside the room, he exclaimed, "Admiral AJ!" and ran past Kara to find him. Spotting AJ on the couch, he launched himself at the older man.

Luckily, AJ had become used to this action ever since his namesake had learned to walk. He caught him in mid air and held the child over his head. Big AJ laughed while little AJ squealed in delight.

Kara smiled, her heart warming as she watched her AJ with his namesake, thinking what a wonderful father he was going to be to the twins and to any other children they might have.

Bud and Harriett stepped into the apartment and closed the door. AJ stood to greet them, tucking little AJ under on arm as he walked across the room to them. "Thank you for picking up dinner, you two," AJ said, putting his burden down to get his wallet out. He handed Bud a one hundred dollar bill and wouldn't listen to him when Bud protested it was too much.

Placing the food she was carrying on the table, Harriett went to the kitchen to get tableware. Kara followed her to put the ice cream in the freezer. By the time they got back from the kitchen, the others had unpacked large quantities of assorted Chinese food, and Bud was tying a bib on little AJ. Everyone sat down and little AJ insisted on sitting on Admiral AJ's lap. Food was passed around until all the plates were full, and everyone dug in.

Halfway through the meal, little AJ piped up to say, "Admiral AJ, mommy told me to say tank you to you."

"She did? What for?" he inquired of his namesake.

Harriett had a panicked look on her face. Becky noticed, but didn't understand. Kara noticed, and had a bad feeling about what was coming.

Totally unsuspecting, AJ took a sip of his hot tea as he waited for the youngster on his lap to answer. He didn't have long to wait.

"Mommy brought home the biggest sucker from work and said it was from you! I could hardly get it in my mouth!"

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

AJ choked on his tea.

Kara burst out laughing.

Harriett buried her face in her hands.

Bud blushed.

Becky sat there looking around the table with a bewildered look on her face.

George slapped his old pal on the back.

And little AJ went right back to eating his chow mien.

When AJ stopped choking, he turned as red as Bud. George, seeing this teased, "Okay, squid, what's the story here? It looks like a good one!"

"Yes, someone inform the clueless!" Becky encouraged.

"Oh, please, no!" Harriett begged.

"I'm done, may I have ice cream now, daddy?" little AJ asked.

"Saved by the child!" Kara exclaimed. She got up and held out her hand to AJ, "Why don't you come into the kitchen with me and you can show me how much you want."

As soon as the two were away from the table, George once again turned to AJ, "Okay, fess up!"

"It…um…really is a private story, Dr. Wood," Harriett told him.

"Those are the best ones, my dear! And please, feel free to call me George."

"You're not going to give up on this are you?" AJ asked his old friend.

"Not on your life!"

"Fine! Kara sent me a sucker bouquet at the office one day and I shared them with everyone."

"There has to be more to the story than that!" George demanded.

It was at that point two things happened; AJ saw how red Bud was and realized that now HE and Harriet knew the story behind the suckers and a light was coming on for Becky, she had put the clues together and figured out what they meant.

"So Kara took my advice, AJ?" Becky asked.

"Advice? What advice?" AJ questioned.

"I told her to seduce you!"

George roared with laughter.

Harriett giggled.

Bud blushed.

AJ choked on his tea again.

When George could contain his laughter, he asked, "But where do the suckers come into it?" His wife took pity on his confusion and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

Comprehension gleamed in his eyes and he turned to AJ, "You lucky dog!"

Becky gave him a playful slap on the arm, "You get your share, so hush!" Everyone at the table laughed when George blushed.

Kara and little AJ came back to the table then, with AJ carrying a large bowl of chocolate ice cream with two spoons in it.

He climbed up into big AJ's lap again and said, "Auntie Kara says we have to share, 'cause if I don't watch you, you will steal from her bowl. Do you eat a lot, Admiral AJ?" The laughter at this filled the room, as Kara brought out ice cream for the rest of her guests.

Everyone was finishing up their desert when the twins woke and started to cry. "Babies!" little AJ exclaimed, and hopped off AJ's lap, heading for the sound.

Kara was already on her way, and Harriett jumped to her feet to follow her son. She wanted to make sure he didn't get in the way.

Once the babies had clean diapers on, Harriett and Kara brought them into the other room. Little AJ ran over to Admiral AJ and pulled him over to the couch. When AJ sat down, his namesake once again climbed into his lap.

"Mommy, give us a baby now! Admiral AJ and me will hold it!"

Harriett looked over to Kara to see if she would mind her son holding the baby. Kara nodded her approval. She also handed the baby she had to AJ and left the room for a minute. She returned with her camera in her hand.

"Look at this, everyone! Big AJ, Little AJ, and tiny A and J!" Kara exclaimed as she took the picture.

"Wow, that's right! Three sets of AJ's!" Bud blurted out.

"Bud, Harriett, now seems as good a time as any to ask. We were wondering if you two would be willing to be the twins' God parents?"

Kara realized her slip the second AJ shot her that raised eyebrow, quirky grin of his, and Harriett asked, "We?"

"Yes, the twins and I, of course!" Kara quickly told her.

Bud and Harriett looked at each other for a moment and at Harriett's nod, Bud answered for both of them, "We would be honored to, Kara. Thank you for asking us."

"Thank you for saying you will."

The rest of the evening passed very pleasantly. They spent several hours talking and trading stories. Little AJ soon fell asleep in big AJ's arms, and he took a minute to go and lay him on Kara's bed.

AJ also took a few minutes before rejoining the group in the living room to call Colonel Mackenzie. He needed to let her know she would be in charge of the office this week while he stayed at Kara's to care for her. Reaching Mac at home, he told her he would be taking the week off.

"An entire week, Sir? I can't remember the last time you even took a day off. Has something come up?"

"Yes, Colonel, I will be staying with Commander Wyatt. She has no one to help her with the twins, and with her just out of the hospital; she shouldn't be doing much yet. If you need to reach me, you have only to call my cell."

"Alright, Sir, I am sure there will be no troubles. I will just have Tiner reschedule anything that you need to see to personally. If I can be of any more help, please let me know."

"You just take care of the office for me, Mac, and keep Rabb in line and that is all the help I will need!"

"Will do, Sir!"

AJ returned to the living room, not having any idea what kind of speculation his call to Mac would have.

Just after 2300, George's beeper went off, and he had to go to the hospital. He and Becky said good night to everyone and left quickly. Shortly thereafter, Bud and Harriett said they should be going too. They said something about an evil boss that hated for them to be late in the mornings. Both AJ and Kara laughed at this, and AJ agreed that it was true. They gathered up their son and his things and said good night.

AJ turned as the door closed behind the last of their guests, to ask Kara if she was ready to for bed, only to find her trying to stifle a yawn.

"Come on, sleepy-head, let's get you into bed."

"Why, sir, are you suggestion that we go to bed together?" she said in her best southern bell impression.

"Yes, I am, woman!" he declared and swept her up into his arms and carried her into her room. Placing her on her feet, he started to help her undress.

"AJ, I am so tired…" she trailed off not sure how to say she was not up to lovemaking that night. Tony had always put up such a fuss when he was 'in the mood' and she wasn't.

"I know you are, Darlin'. Let's get you into bed, and if you are a real good girl I will even make breakfast in the morning!"

"Sounds wonderful! As long as you do NOT expect me to drink your coffee!"

"I am hurt and insulted!" he even tried to sound that way.

Kara stood up on tiptoe and kissed his lips. "Does that help at all?"

"Some!" he said as he helped her climb into bed. He turned to go to the guest room, when she called his name.

"AJ?"

"Yes, Darlin'?"

"Where are you going?"

"To the guest room."

"Please, AJ, I would like you to stay."

"I would love to, Kara. I just didn't want you to think I was presuming." He returned to the side of the bed and began to undress. He got into bed and tenderly took her into his arms. They were both asleep within minutes.

The next morning was chilly and gray. Rain was pouring down. It was a perfect day to stay in bed and snuggle, if you did not have newborn twins that wanted to be fed at the crack of dawn!

Kara heard the twins starting to wake over the baby monitor at the side of her bed. She moved to get up when she felt AJ's hand on her shoulder.

"Let me go, Kara, you rest a few minutes more. I will change them and bring them in here to you."

AJ was out of the room before she could thank him. A few minutes later he came back with Andrea. "Here is your mommy, now let me go get your brother," he said as he placed the baby in Kara's arms.

She took hold of his hand for just a second before he could leave the room, "Thank you for doing this! Have I told you yet this morning how much I love you?"

"No, you haven't. You can tell me all about it after I get Jeremy and they've both had breakfast."

"You've got a deal, sailor! But when do you need to leave for the office?"

"I'm taking a few days off. Colonel Mackenzie can take care of the office. Be right back with Jeremy."

Kara had finished feeding Jeremy, when she could smell coffee brewing from the kitchen. Taking Jeremy with her, she found AJ in only a pair of jeans standing at the stove. "Something smells great. What are you making?"

"Knowing your sweet tooth, I decided to make French toast," he told her.

Laying the baby in the playpen she came up behind AJ to wrap her arms around him. "So your hands are busy sailor?"

He chuckled and replied, "Yes, they are, why?"

"Oh, no reason!" she told him as she unbuttoned his jeans, undid the zipper and slid them to the floor.

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"What the hell!" AJ gasped and took half a step back from the stove. That was all Kara needed and she slipped in front of him.

"Just go on making breakfast, Darlin'." she drawled, trying to mimic his accent. "I just want an appetizer." With that she took his cock in her mouth and all AJ could do was look on in amazement. He found it difficult to believe that she had only learned how to do this a few days ago! AJ was hard in seconds and gripping the edges of the stove to keep his knees from going out from under him.

Running her tongue over the head of his cock, Kara glanced up at him to see how he was reacting to her surprise. She found that his eyes were closed in pleasure. Wanting to try something new, she replaced her mouth on his cock with her hands, and then took his balls into her mouth. AJ groaned as she rolled them around with her tongue, all the while stroking his shaft with both her hands.

"Darlin' there is going to be an awful mess here real soon."

Understanding that this meant he was about to cum, she moved back up to once again swallow his shaft. Within minutes he was shooting his load down her throat. Kara drank every drop and licked him clean when he was finally done cumming.

Kara took hold of his jeans and slowly pulled them up his legs, letting her fingernails gently scrape up the back of his legs as she did so. AJ shuddered at this move, and had to back away from her to keep from collapsing.

"Kara, you're going to kill me before the wedding!"

Getting to her feet, she told him, "I'll only kill you if you burned breakfast!" She turned to the stove to take over while he recovered.

They were in the middle of the very delicious meal AJ had made when his cell phone rang. "Excuse me, Darlin'," he said as he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Papa?"

"Francesca! How are you?" Kara smiled when she saw how pleased AJ was to hear from his daughter.

"I am well, Papa. I have made my travel plans and wanted to let you know."

"Wonderful! When will your plane arrive, so I can pick you up?"

"I will land at Dulles at 7pm Thursday evening, that is your time not mine."

"I'll see you then, Francesca."

"Si, Papa. I am anxious to meet your fiancée."

"She's very special. I'm hoping you will like her."

"I hope so too, Papa. See you on Thursday. Arrivederci."

"Arrivederci." AJ hung up and looked across the table at the woman he loved, he really hoped the two of them would hit it off. He saw so little of Francesca these days, and he knew that if there was tension between Kara and his daughter, he knew he would see even less of her.

"It will be all right, AJ. I am sure we will get along, and if all else fails, I will use my secret weapon!"

He laughed as he was meant to and asked, "What would that be?"

"Not what, but whom. The twins! Who could resist them?"

AJ smiled and agreed.

The next few days passed peacefully. AJ talked with Mac every evening about the day's events at the office, and went over any problems she was having. The twins were thriving, and had been sleeping through the night ever since they came home from the hospital. This allowed both Kara and AJ to sleep the nights through, also.

They talked with George and Becky about the wedding plans. AJ was going to wear his dress uniform, so suggested that George wear his uniform or just a nice suit. Because Francesca was making Kara's dress, and she would not see it until just before the wedding, she suggested a nice tea length dress for Becky.

AJ took some time on Tuesday to go out and get a marriage license. On Wednesday he suggested that they go out for lunch and stop by a jewelry store to purchase rings.

"You really want to wear a ring, AJ?" Kara questioned tentatively.

"Yes, Darlin'. I want everyone to know I am no longer a lonely old man! That I have a wonderful wife and two beautiful babies to love and love me in return."

"And how will they know all that from you wearing a ring?"

"Not just because of the ring, my love, but by the look of contentment on my face and the pictures of you and the twins that I want to have on my desk."

"Oh that's a wonderful idea! Do you want professional shots, or should we just get out the camera here and now?" Kara asked excitedly.

"Why don't we have lunch, and ring shop first, then we can get out the camera when we get home?" AJ suggested.

"Great idea. What about going to the Promenade? That great open-air mall. There are cafes there, and at least two jewelry stores," Kara said.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's pack up the twins and get on the road!" AJ picked up the cute quilted diaper bag she had bought for the twins, but had not used yet, and made sure it was packed with everything they might need for the outing.

Kara made sure they both had clean diapers and then dressed them in the matching outfits Mac and Harriett had given her. She tucked them each into a carrier and told AJ they were ready. Kara was about to pick up one of the carriers when AJ reached out to stop her.

"Kara, you are not to carry anything that heavy! You take the diaper bag and open doors, I can get the twins."

"So nice to have a big strong man around!" she cooed, as she stood up on tiptoe as if to kiss him, but because he was helpless with a twin in each hand, she nipped his lips instead!

"Hey! I will get you for that!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah? How? You have your hands full!" she called out as she hurried to the door.

AJ grinned at her evilly, "You will never know when my revenge is coming!" he told her.

"Ooooh, I am so afraid!" she laughed as they headed to his Escalade.

They arrived at the Promenade and found a parking space. AJ came around to the passenger side to help her out and they then unstrapped the babies. Deciding to eat first, they chose a café and placed their orders.

"What kind of ring do you want, Kara? Any ideas?"

"Something simple, I think. I'm not a fancy person."

"With your beautiful green eyes I was thinking of an emerald. It's also the stone for May, the month we met and are getting married in!"

Kara became quiet, "AJ, do you realize we have only known each other two weeks? Are we moving too fast?"

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Darlin', I am as sure of my love for you as I am that I am breathing. But if you think this is too fast and you want more time, we can put the wedding on hold and just be engaged for a time," AJ reassured her.

"I have no doubts of my love for you either, AJ Chegwidden. I was just worried about what your friends will think of us marrying so quickly."

"They will think how lucky I am!" he gave her his dazzling sexy smile.

Paying the lunch check took a little longer than normal because their waitress was busy drooling over the twins. Once again, AJ picked up both carriers, allowing Kara to only carry the diaper bag and her purse. They walked the short distance to the closest of the jewelry shops and went in.

The man behind the counter greeted them as they came in and asked if he could assist them.

"Yes, my fiancée and I would like to look at wedding ring sets. Something with an emerald, I think," AJ told him.

"I see!" said the clerk, his eyebrows shooting up to almost disappear into his hairline. "If you will have a seat…"

They sat with the babies on the floor next to them as the clerk pulled out a tray of rings. Kara looked at them, not quite sure what to do. AJ, on the other hand, took one look and pushed the tray back across the counter.

"Something a bit nicer, if you please," he said.

"Yes, Sir!" there was a glimmer of respect in the man's eyes now. He moved to another display case and brought back another tray of rings.

"Do you see anything you like, Darlin'?"

"They are all lovely, AJ. Which do you like?"

"Kara, you are the one who will be wearing it everyday! It should be something you love."

"Something simple will be fine with me, AJ. Even a plain gold band would be enough. The ring is not important to our love for each other."

He smiled at her for that and leaned over to kiss her quickly on the lips. Reaching for a ring from the tray he asked, "What do you think of this one?" and held out a square cut emerald the size of her pinky fingernail, with a diamond on each side of it.

She gasped at the beauty of the ring. "AJ, it's too much!" Kara exclaimed as he slid it on her finger. It was a tiny bit too small, but the clerk, seeing this said they could size it on the spot.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, but…"

"We will take this, and would like to see his and hers bands to match."

"Yes, Sir! Right away! Let me have the engagement ring sized for her while you look at the bands." He set out a tray of wedding bands and took the emerald ring into the back room.

Kara pointed to a set that she thought AJ would like. The man's band had a small central emerald flanked with smaller diamonds on either side. The ladies band was a sleeve that would fit around the engagement ring.

"Do you like these, AJ?" she asked a bit shyly.

"They're perfect!"

Picking up the man's band, Kara slid in onto his hand. Her eyes never left his as she put the ring on him. She let her eyes convey how deeply she loved him. Unfortunately, the clerk came back just then with the engagement ring so Kara could check the fit.

AJ slid it onto her hand, saying, "Kara, I love you and I am looking forward to our life together. I am so glad that you have agreed to be my wife."

Her smile lit the room, she answered, "I want nothing more than to be your wife and raise our children together AJ. You make me so happy." The ring's fit was perfect, but the wedding band needed the same adjustment, while AJ's band fit flawlessly just as it was.

The clerk placed the bands in velvet boxes and handed them to AJ, "How will you be paying for this, Sir?"

AJ reached for his wallet, pulled out his platinum American Express card and handed it to him. "Put them on here."

Looking at the name on the card the clerk's eyebrows shot up again, "Admiral!"

"Yes?" AJ questioned.

"Oh, nothing. I just did not realize, you not being in uniform and all," he stammered.

Once his credit card was returned and AJ had signed the receipt, they rose to leave the store. AJ was carrying the twins again and Kara was admiring the ring on her hand. Because she was looking at her hand and not where she was walking, she bumped into Petty Officer Jason Tiner on the sidewalk in front of the store.

"Oooof! Sorry, miss…" Tiner started to say until he saw whom he had collided with. "Ma'am!" he gasped and was in mid salute when he saw his CO, "Sir!"

"At ease, Tiner, before you strain something," AJ laughed.

Tiner noticed two things then: his CO was carrying two babies, and the engagement ring on Kara's hand. "Um…Sir, are congratulations in order?"

Kara's eyes widened and she quickly, if belatedly, hid her hand behind her back. AJ laughed at her. "Tiner, we're not making it official yet. We are planning a surprise at the Christening. Don't say anything to anyone yet, please."

"Oh, yes, Sir! You have my word! I won't tell anyone, but please allow me to be the first to congratulate you two."

"Thank you, Tiner," AJ and Kara said in unison, and then laughed at what they had done.

"Well, Sir, Ma'am, I was just on my way back to the office from lunch, so I had better get going."

"Alright, Tiner. Dismissed," AJ said.

"Remember, please, don't tell anyone," Kara pleaded.

"You can count on me, Ma'am," he saluted both of them and turned to walk back to his car.

As he left them, AJ said, "We have about a 50/50 chance of keeping the engagement a secret now," and he chuckled.

"At least they won't have any idea about the wedding," Kara reassured him with a smile. "But maybe I shouldn't wear my ring…" she sighed sadly and prepared to remove it.

"No, Darlin', please don't take it off, it is where it belongs."

Tiner arrived back at the office and headed right to his desk. He knew his own weaknesses and knew that the information he had was too new in his mind to be able to keep from just blurting it out to the first person that came along. Figuring that if he didn't talk to anyone he would have less of a chance of spilling his guts, he got straight to work, making sure not to make eye contact with anyone so they wouldn't come over to talk to him.

He didn't get his wish, though. Tiner had only been at his desk three minutes when Harriett came out of the break room and saw him. She hurried over after a brief stop at her own desk to get a handful of pink message slips.

"These are the messages that came in while you were gone, Tiner," Harriett told him.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Do you know when Colonel Mackenzie is due back?"

Harriett consulted her watch and said, "In about ten minutes."

"Okay, thanks again, Lieutenant," he bent his head to read the messages she had brought him, hoping she would take the hint and leave.

Slightly hurt, Harriett did turn and go back to her own desk.

A few minutes later, Colonel Mackenzie got back from lunch. She stopped at his desk for her messages, and Tiner handed her the stack, which he had put into order of importance.

"Thank you, Tiner. Did you have a good lunch?"

"Um, yes, Ma'am, and you?" he stammered with a guilty look on his face.

"Very nice, it was such a beautiful day, I had lunch in the Promenade."

"Oh! Then you saw the Admiral too?" and a second later could have bit his tongue!

"No, I didn't, was he there? I'm surprised if he was, I thought he was caring for Commander Wyatt."

"Oh, she was there, too! And the babies!" he really wanted to shut himself up, but he just couldn't help spilling all he knew.

"Well I am glad she was feeling well enough to get out."

"She looked like she was feeling very well!" Tiner blurted out.

"What do you mean by that Tiner?" Mac asked; her suspicions that something was going on were now in overdrive.

"Um…nothing, Ma'am…" When he saw the doubtful look on her face at his answer he was about to say more, but was saved by the ringing of the phone.

To be continued…


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Kara and AJ arrived back at her apartment after the run-in with Tiner. The babies were getting fussy, so she fed them and put them down for a nap in their cribs.

"Darlin', there are a few things we should talk about before the wedding," AJ said when she came back from the nursery.

"Oh, that doesn't sound good!" she replied, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Nothing bad, love, just things we need to decide. Like where we'll live? You're renting here, right?"

"Yes, we moved around with different postings that we didn't think it was worth buying something. What about you?"

"I have a home in McLean. It is a bit of a drive from town, but it's on ten acres of land with lots of privacy."

"It sounds nice, AJ, but are you sure there is room for three more people to live there?"

"It has three bedrooms, one of which I use as a guest room and the other is just for storage right now, as well as an office. There is also a full-sized basement that could be finished as a great place for the twins to play someday. The yard is big enough for them to have room to run when they are old enough. I think it would suit us fine, but you should come and take a look at it and if you don't like it we can look for something that would better fit our needs."

"I would like to see it, AJ. I'm sure it will be perfect," she said cuddling close to him.

"Would you like to drive out there after dinner tonight and take a look at it?"

"Yes, great idea!"

AJ cooked his special pasta dish for her that evening, which she loved! They then once again packed up the twins and got into his Escalade. Pulling up in front of the house a short time later, Kara was awed with both the size and location.

"AJ, it's beautiful!" The inside of his home impressed her even more. He gave her the full tour, ending with the bedroom that he used for storage.

"These boxes can be moved to the basement, and we could paint the room any color you would like," he told her.

"The cream is fine, AJ. It will make a wonderful nursery, and it is right across the hall from that lovely master bedroom of yours with the massive king sized bed!"

"Don't worry, Darlin', I'll still be able to find you in it! So, do you think you and the twins could be happy here?"

"We would be happy anywhere you are, AJ, but yes, this house is marvelous and I will love living here. We only need to decide what of my things we need to move."

"All of the babies' things, of course, and any of your personal items."

"Well, my clothes, pictures, books, and things like that. There is not much of the furniture that I am attached to, but I would want to bring some kitchen things, other than that all the rest could be left or sold."

"We could get started tomorrow, but remember Francesca is arriving in the evening."

"I am nervous about meeting her, AJ"

"She will love you Kara!"

"I hope so."

Thursday, 25 May 2002

0800 EST

Kara's Apartment

Falls Church, Virginia

Early the next morning, Kara and AJ, began packing up the things she wanted to move with her to McLean. AJ had called Woodie and he had a few hours off that afternoon. He said he would help them clean out the boxes from the new nursery and move the babies' things to AJ's house.

Because Francesca was used to AJ's home and they thought she might be uncomfortable staying at Kara's apartment, the plan was to get enough of Kara's and the twins' things moved so they could start sleeping in McLean. The rest could be moved over the weekend.

They had a fun and productive afternoon. George had brought two interns with him to help, and things got done very quickly. AJ ordered pizza and broke out the beer to thank them for all their help.

Once everyone had eaten and left, AJ prepared to leave for the airport. "Are you sure you won't come with me, Kara?"

"AJ, Francesca will have luggage with her, which will make the ride home crowded, and you haven't seen her in some time, I am sure she would like some time alone with you," Kara said, kissing him good-bye at the door.

"You'll be okay on your own until we get back?"

"Yes, I will, darling."

He paused, stunned for a moment by the endearment she used. This was the first time she had done that, other than teasing him with a 'Darlin'' comment now and then. It caused a glow in his heart that he hadn't felt in a long time. It made him feel like he was very special to someone at last.

Kissing her passionately, he turned and ran down the steps to his vehicle.

Thursday, 25 May 2002

1855 EST

Dulles International Airport

AJ didn't have long to wait for Francesca's plane to land, it was right on time. As the passengers started to enter the waiting area, he kept watch for her. She was about the fifth passenger to enter the terminal. As usual, she was impeccably dressed and looked fresh as a daisy even after an international flight of several hours.

"Papa!" she exclaimed at seeing him.

"Francesca!" he responded, taking her in his arms for a hug.

"So where is my new step-momma-to-be?"

"Kara is at home. She thought we would like some time alone."

"How thoughtful of her," she said, and was almost successful in keeping the edge of sarcasm out of her voice.

"Yes, it was, Francesca. We haven't seen each other in quite awhile, and Kara thought we might want some time to catch up on things." AJ led the way to the baggage claim area, and as he suspected she had several bags of a matching set with her.

They didn't speak again until they were in his Escalade, when Francesca asked, "Papa, what are you thinking marrying someone my age? And with babies, yet? Do you have any idea how old you will be when those children are graduating high school? You might not even be there!"

"Francesca, I know exactly how old I will be, and yes, Kara and I have talked about that very thing. She would have been raising the twins alone if we hadn't met, so if I die, she will manage alone again."

"Papa, this is crazy! She is young enough to be your daughter! You have said so yourself!" she was getting very loud and agitated by this time.

"That's true, but it doesn't change the fact that we love each other."

"How will it look to your friends and peers, that you are marrying her?" and almost without a pause she answered her own question, "It will look like a mid life crises!"

"My friends all like her, and a close friend of mine, who is my age, also just married a woman only a few years older than Kara. So my friends will be fine with our marriage."

"Have you considered that she may be after you for your money, Papa?"

"If it were money she was after, she would have taken the money Senator Ramsly offered her."

"Why would a Senator offer her money?"

"I forgot that you didn't know, everyone around us was involved in someway, so I just assume everyone is aware of the story."

"Are you going to enlighten me, Papa?"

"It's a long story, good thing we have some time. Kara was acting as a surrogate mother for two very close friends of hers. She had just found out she was pregnant on September eleventh, when her friends, also Navy officers, were killed when the plane crashed into the Pentagon. She determined to go on with the pregnancy, even though the children were not biologically hers. Then three weeks ago, she got a letter from the Ramsly's, who are the babies' grandparents, filing for custody. That is how we came to meet, she came to me for help. Before the case could come to court, Mrs. Ramsly had Kara kidnapped and the babies stolen from her body! Kara was a Jane Doe in the hospital for a day before she was identified. It took two days to get the twins back to her. After all that, the Senator offered her a large sum of money, which she refused. She has been through an awful lot in the last few weeks."

There was a stunned silence from the passenger seat as AJ pulled to a stop in front of his house. His story had ended just as they arrived.

Kara, who had been watching for them to arrive from the window, wondered why they were just sitting out there and not coming in.

Francesca turned to her father and asked, "How could anyone go through that and survive?"

"As I told you, she is a very special woman. Come in and meet her." He left her bags in the Escalade for later and came around to open Francesca's door for her.

Before they had come in, Kara was called away from the window by one of the twins waking up. When they finally came in she was back in the living room on the couch nursing Jeremy.

AJ came right over to her and sat down next to Kara. Kissing her cheek, he looked up at his daughter standing nearby. "Francesca, this is Kara and Jeremy. Andrea must still be asleep. Kara, this is my daughter, Francesca.'

Francesca came close to the couch and looked down at the baby in Kara's arms and smiled. She bent down and caressed his head with one finger. "He has Papa's hair-line, are you sure he is not the father?"

To be continued…


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Kara looked up in shock at this, she was not sure if Francesca was joking or not. She was reassured when AJ burst out laughing.

"Let me get your luggage, Francesca. You two behave now while I'm gone."

Francesca watched Kara's eyes following AJ as he left the house. His daughter could see the love Kara had for him, but she was still not quite ready to fully accept this woman into her father's life.

"So where will I be sleeping?" Francesca asked.

"The guest room is ready for you, unless you would prefer something else?"

"Oh, so where are you sleeping?" she questioned just as her father came back into the house.

"Kara sleeps in my arms, Francesca," AJ stated. "And if you have a problem with that, daughter, take it up with me, not Kara. Do you understand?"

"Si, Papa. I think I will go to bed now, I am tired from the flight." She picked up two of the bags he had put down and walked towards the guest room.

After Kara had fed Andrea, she and AJ decided to call it an early night. She laid curled up in AJ's arms.

"She doesn't like me, AJ."

"She doesn't know you, Kara. I believe she is jealous of our relationship. Francesca and I had only recently gotten to know each other again and she is afraid that if you're in my life, I will have less time for her. Give her time to realize that that's not so."

"What if she doesn't realize that?" Kara was silently crying, hoping AJ would not discover this.

He was aware of her tears and his heart ached for her pain. There was no way he could make his daughter like his fiancée, but he was sure if given time these two could be close. "Kara, please don't cry, Darlin', things will work out, I'm sure of it." AJ stroked his tongue around the outer edge of her ear, knowing how that affected her. Her shudder of reaction brought a slight smile to his lips.

Taking her lobe in his mouth, he nibbled and sucked on it causing her to moan. "Ooooh, AJ, we shouldn't. Francesca is right down the hall."

"Then we will just have to be quiet, won't we, Darlin'?" he told her, turning her in his arms, he kissed her lips. "Oh, Kara, I don't know what I've done in my life to deserve you, but I am sure glad I did it. I love you so!"

"AJ, I love you so much that I can't imagine my life without you in it," she sighed as his lips trailed down her shoulder to her breast.

Gently licking and circling her nipple with his tongue, AJ waited to take it fully into his mouth. Denying them both that pleasure for a bit of teasing first. When her areola was wet, he blew cool air on it. She moaned in pleasure and groaned in frustration when he left that breast and kissed his way to the other. Repeating the same loving attention to this breast had her arching to try and get him to take her nipple in his mouth.

He finally gave them what they both wanted and sucked her rock hard nipple into his mouth. Drawing on it he was rewarded with a squirt of milk. AJ was taken aback at how good she tasted. He had never had this experience before. Marcela had not enjoyed having her breasts played with even before Francesca was born, and after she began nursing, thought he should not touch them at all.

Pulling his thoughts away from his ex-wife, AJ refocused on his bride-to-be. He smoothly drew her nightgown over her head and for just a minute he paused to look at her beauty. Remembering how lovely she looked while carrying the twins, he dared to hope for the day when she was carrying a child of theirs.

Unable to tell what the look on his face meant, Kara asked, "What are you thinking?"

Smiling at her, he admitted, "I am thinking of you pregnant with our child."

She melted, hearing that, and pulled him close for a searing kiss. As their tongues met, AJ caressed his hand down her side, over her hip, and then up the inside of her leg. Finding her already wet center, he slid two fingers into her and placed his thumb on her clit. Pumping his fingers in and out, while at the same time stroking her clit, he was soon swallowing her cries.

Allowing her almost no time to recover from her orgasm, he slid down the bed until he could place his lips where his thumb had just been. AJ took her clit in his mouth and stabbed at it with his tongue, continuing to pump his fingers into her, he added a third. Kara turned her head to muffle her scream into her pillow. Her third orgasm ripped through her.

AJ came back up the bed to lie next to her and saw that she was drained beyond even someone who had run a marathon. She was incoherent when he asked if she was all right. Pulling her into his arms, he simply cuddled with her until she recovered.

"My god, AJ, if you can do this with your hands and mouth, I don't think I will live through intercourse with you!" she sighed.

"Oh, Darlin', we will find a way!"

"And if not, at least I will die with a smile on my face."

"Don't talk about dying, Kara, you need to be around a long time for the twins and for me."

"Oh, AJ! Speaking of dying and the twins, we need to make arrangements so that if something does happen to me, you will legally have custody of them."

"You would want me to adopt them?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes, if you want to."

"Of course I want to! I will make the arrangements tomorrow. But no more talk of dying."

"Wonderful! Now that that is settled, I think there is another problem I need to deal with."

"And what would that be, my love?"

"This!" she answered, as she took hold of his erection.

Astonished at her action AJ fell back onto his pillow. This allowed Kara to slide out of his arms and down his body to plant a kiss on the head of his shaft.

"Mmmmm, my favorite lollypop!" she teased as she took it fully into her mouth.

AJ gave a shout of laughter before he gasped at the feel of her hands caressing his balls. Kara took a page from AJ's book of evil sexual techniques when she permitted his cock to slip from her mouth. She grinned and blew cool air onto the head of his cock.

He nearly came off the bed at that. Kara was pleased at his reaction. She wetted his skin again and was about to blow once more when AJ put his hand under her chin to raise her eyes to his. "If you do that again, it will be all over!" He was shaken to see a grin of pure evil come over her face. AJ watched the thoughts fly across her features, 'Should I? Shouldn't I?' He wondered which she would choose when she pursed her lips as if to blow again. But then she smiled for a second time and took his shaft in her mouth. She sucked hard for only a few seconds before he shot his load into her hungry little mouth.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, neither stirred until Kara heard the twins through the baby monitor. Sliding out of bed carefully so as not to wake AJ, she put her robe on and headed across the hall.

Kara saw a light on in the living room as she went into the nursery, but wanted to quiet the twins before they woke anyone else. Since Andrea was much more patient about being fed than Jeremy was, Kara left her in her crib and took Jeremy into the living room to check out the light.

Francesca was sitting in AJ's recliner with a glass of wine, and reading a book.

"Francesca, couldn't you sleep?" Kara asked, sitting on the couch and beginning to nurse Jeremy.

"My sleep schedule is wrong with the time difference."

"I hope the twins didn't bother you."

"No, I have been up a while. Which one is that?" she asked nodding at the baby.

"This is Jeremy. His sister is much more patient about being fed than this young man."

Then out of the blue, Francesca threw out the real question that was on her mind, "Why are you marrying my Papa?"

Startled by the question, Kara took time to consider her answer. She wanted to say more than just 'because I love him', but was not sure where to start!

Francesca waited for her answer, impressed that Kara was talking time to mull over her response.

AJ stood in the doorway to his room, where he was when he heard his daughter's question. He couldn't see Kara's face from there to know she was thinking about her answer. Doubts flooded his mind, as he wondered why she wasn't saying anything.

Finally, Kara spoke. "Your father is the kindest, most considerate man I have ever met. His honor and duty have him standing head and shoulders above the crowd. To top that all off, he is handsome, virile, and the most tender lover I have even known."

"So you really do love him?"

"More that I ever thought possible, Francesca."

Francesca was quiet for a minute while she though about what Kara had just said, and about what her father had told her about Kara on the ride from the airport. She was not sure yet whether she was going to like her father's fiancée, but for now at least she was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"I am glad, Kara, he deserves someone special in his life, he has been alone too long."

AJ, deciding this was a good time to make his presence known, crossed the hall to the new nursery to get Andrea and bring her out to Kara. "Hello, you two. I have a young lady here that's hungry."

"Thank you for bringing her, AJ. I'm sorry she woke you," Kara said, taking Andrea from him and giving him Jeremy.

"Not having you next to me is what woke me, Darlin'. Francesca, what are you doing up so late?"

"Time changes and jet lag, Papa," she replied as she laid her book down. "May I hold the b…Jeremy, please?"

AJ looked to Kara for her approval, she simply smiled. He stood and placed Jeremy in his daughter's arms.

Francesca looked up at him and asked, "So, Papa, since you are about to become a father of babies, you might want me to wait a while before making you a grandfather?"

To be continued…


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

It was a good thing AJ had already handed over the baby, because he would have dropped him at that comment. Seeing the flummoxed look on his face Kara broke out laughing

Amused at catching her father off guard, Francesca turned and asked Kara, "When would be a good time for a dress fitting?"

"Well, tomorrow we were going to move the last of my things here. What about in the evening or anytime on Saturday is good."

"Saturday might be best. A fitting can take a lot out of you and if you are already tired from moving…"

"Okay, Saturday it is! Let's all get to bed! These two are asleep and we should be too!" Kara said.

"Sounds like a good idea," AJ agreed, standing to take Jeremy back from his daughter. "See you in the morning, Francesca."

AJ and Kara tucked the twins back into their cribs and were both asleep almost as soon as their heads hit their own pillows.

Friday, 26 May 2002

1000 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

As the morning staff meeting concluded, Harriett said, "I want to remind everyone that on Monday morning we are all invited to Commander Wyatt's twins' christening. After that, we will have out traditional picnic/pot luck and softball game. I will be coming around to everyone today to find out what you are planning to bring in the way of food. We will NOT have that same problem that we had last year!"

"Harriett, what was wrong with sixteen people bringing baked beans?" Harm asked with a laugh.

"Because that is ALL we had! No one brought anything else! This year we will avoid that." Harriett added, "I talked to the Admiral earlier this morning, and he said he had arranged for a roaster with an entire pig in it to be delivered to the park that morning. So no one else needs to worry about a meat main dish. He also sent his apologies to you, Commander Rabb."

Harm laughed, "Not a problem, Harriett, I know I'm the only vegetarian. No offence taken."

"Okay, if that is all then people, you are dismissed," Mac said, and they all got up to begin their individual days.

Friday, 26 May 2002

1300 EST

Kara's Apartment

Falls Church, Virginia

Kara had talked with her landlord that morning, and was pleased at how easy he was making things for her about moving out. He had a young family of four that wanted a furnished apartment and could move in on the first of June. She was glad to leave her furniture in lieu of not giving proper notice that she was moving out.

AJ was with her, helping to get the last of her personal belongings packed up and moved to McLean. They had left Francesca at the house taking a nap.

"Other than these last few boxes the only other thing I want to take is the home entertainment system Jeremy worked so hard putting together," Kara told AJ.

"Okay, I will start taking that down to the Escalade while you finish packing. But remember-no lifting while I'm gone," he warned.

"Yes, dear…" she sighed and he chuckled.

A few minutes later there was a knock on her door and she wondered why AJ was knocking. He knew that they were leaving the door unlocked for easier coming and going. Maybe he had his hands full, but on a return trip? All these things raced through her mind as she went to the door.

Standing there was a UPS deliveryman, with a large box sitting by his feet, and a clipboard in his hands.

"Commander K. Wyatt?"

"Yes."

"Sign here, ma'am," he gave her the clipboard and after she had signed it he turned to leave.

Kara was just wondering if she could get the box into the apartment before AJ got back for another load, when he came striding down the hall.

"What's this?" he questioned.

With a smirk, Kara replied, as if to a very simple-minded person, "A box…"

He was startled for just a second and then growled and started to reach for her.

"Wait! Wait! We can't leave the box out there in the hall!" Kara exclaimed trying to distract him.

AJ gave her a look that promised he would 'get her later' and brought the box into the living room.

Kara sat on the floor near the box and began to open it. "There is no return address on it. I wonder who it's from?"

"Maybe there is something inside that will tell you," he offered.

He was right, on the top of the tissue paper hiding the contents, was an envelope with her name on it.

She took it out of the box and pulled out a single sheet of paper. The note read:

Ms. Wyatt,

I understand why my offer to pay the medical bills for you and the twins was not acceptable to you. I do, however, hope that one day you might allow me to set up a college fund for them. Until that time, I hope that this will be a suitable gift to you. Knowing that Jeremy's wife had no family, I thought you might like these things for the children. They are some of the things we kept from when Jeremy was a baby. I know that you do not know me at all, but I did love my son very much and it would please me to know that his children had something of his. If you feel so inclined, would you inform me of the names you have chosen for them?

Sincerely,

Randolph Ramsly

To be continued…


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Stunned, she looked over at AJ to see his reaction.

"How do you feel about that, Darlin'?" he asked.

"I think that this a very nice gesture on his part. Family history is always such an issue with orphans. I am sure Andi and Jerry would love that the twins have these things, and so do I."

"And about contacting him?"

"I have no problem with him knowing the twins' names. Even the college fund might be okay, as long as that is all it is for. Do you think I should call or write a note?"

"A call would be more personal than a note."

"Hmmm…yes, it would. Let me try and see if I can get through to him." Kara reached for the phone to dial the number listed in the note. She gave her name when the call was answered, and to her surprise, was put right through to the Senator.

"Hello, Ms. Wyatt. I take it you received the box of Jeremy's baby things?"

"Yes, I did, Sir. Thank you very much. Jeremy would have been glad for the twins to have them."

"Are you and the babies well, Ms. Wyatt?"

"Yes, we are all doing fine, and please call me Kara."

"Thank you, Kara. I am pleased you are all well. I assume you have named them by now?"

"Yes, Sir, I have. I named them after your son and his wife. They are Jeremy and Andrea."

"I thought that is what you might have done. Thank you, my dear, for honoring them like that."

Kara teared up at his last comment, AJ, seeing this pulled her into his arms to comfort her while she continued to talk to the Senator.

"Senator, the twins are being christened on Memorial Day, would you like to be there, Sir?"

"I think I would, I appreciate the invitation, my dear. When and where will it be?"

Kara gave him the information and hung up after good-byes were said.

AJ hugged her close and said, "That was a very nice thing you did, inviting him to the christening."

"I know I should've asked you, it being our wedding, too, but it just sort of popped out!"

"Darlin', that is fine. Inviting him was a very kind gesture. I hope he comes. Now, do you want to see what is in the box, or can you wait until we get everything home?"

"Home…that is such a nice sound! I can wait, darling, but I can't wait for a kiss!"

Chuckling, AJ told her, "You are going to have to wait for that, too! You know once I start kissing you, it is impossible to stop, and we have work to do woman!"

"Slave driver," she sighed getting up to finish her packing.

Even though AJ hardly allowed her to do anything, Kara was still exhausted by the time the Escalade was loaded and they were on the way to McLean

When they arrived, they were pleasantly surprised to find Francesca had made dinner for the three of them.

"Thank you, Francesca, that was very thoughtful. We've had a busy day," AJ told his daughter.

"It was no trouble, Papa. I like to cook when I have the time. After dinner, I will help you bring things in from your truck."

Neither one of them would allow Kara to do much. She was put in charge of the twins and unpacking, once things were inside. Everyone was tired by the time the work was done, so once again, they had an early night.

Kara made breakfast the next morning. AJ had told Francesca how good her omelets were. Kara blushed when he said that, remembering the last time she had made them for him. They had eaten them for lunch, not breakfast, because they had gotten totally distracted with each other.

AJ hid a smile when he saw her blush, and asked Francesca when she was going to start the dress fitting.

"As soon as you leave, Papa. It is bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the big day."

"I figured as much. It will be a good time to drop by the office and see what has piled up this week. Less to do on Tuesday, then."

"You are going to work the day after your wedding?" Francesca asked incredulously.

"He has already taken this week off to help me after leaving the hospital. With the twins, it would be difficult to go anywhere, anyway, and since I am nursing I can't leave them," Kara explained.

"Surely your staff could take care of things for another day or two so you could have a short honeymoon."

"I guess we hadn't mentioned that to you yet, Francesca. No one knows we are getting married on Monday, except you and our attendants. It is going to be a surprise right before the christening."

"Oh Papa, that is very romantic! Now get out of here! We need to get to work!" his daughter ordered, as she shooed him from the house.

Francesca went into her room and brought a garment bag back out with her. "Let's go into fath…your room to try this on. There is more space in there."

"Alright," Kara said, leading the way. She went in and sat on the bed, while Francesca hung the garment bag over the back of the closet door and proceeded to unzip it. She drew out an ivory silk tea-length dress, with a matching lace jacket to go over it.

"I did not realize you were nursing when I designed this," Francesca told her.

"That will be okay. I will only have the dress on for the wedding and the christening, and can make sure the twins are fed before hand. After that is the picnic at the park and softball game, I will change clothes for that."

"Wonderful. Go ahead and try it on so I can see if it needs any altering." The dress just needed a few tiny alterations that Francesca said would take her no time at all.

Just as they were about to sit down to lunch, Becky Wood stopped by for a visit. They invited her to stay for lunch and spent several hours chatting while Francesca made the alterations to the wedding dress. Becky stayed until the dress was done so she could see Kara try it on again.

"Wow, you look great!" Becky told Kara when she had the dress on. "AJ will be blown away!"

"Yes, I think Francesca did a fantastic job."

"I do too! But I had better get going now, just wanted to make sure everything was going well. Oh, and I'm planning on making your bouquet for the wedding!"

"Becky! That is marvelous! Thank you!" Kara hugged her friend.

"I hope you will like it."

"I know I will," Kara assured her as she walked Becky to her car. She did not understand why Becky laughed, and because they were walking side by side, Kara also did not see the mischievous gleam in Becky's eyes.

To be continued…


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

By the time AJ got home, all evidence of the dress fitting was out of sight, and Francesca and Kara were busily making dinner.

"Something smells wonderful," he said, coming into the kitchen. AJ kissed his daughter on the cheek and then turned to place a loving kiss on Kara's lips.

"Hope you like pot roast," Kara said.

"I love it!" he answered, getting the dishes out and setting the table. On one of his trips back to the kitchen, he asked, "Kara, have you thought about what the twins will wear for the christening?"

"Oh, my! No, I hadn't. I do want something special, maybe the Baby Boutique will be open tomorrow," Kara fretted.

"May I make a suggestion?" Francesca asked.

"Of course!" they answered in unison, and then laughed.

Francesca laughed too and said, "You two sound like an old married couple already!" They all laughed again and she continued, "My idea was this, I have extra fabric from the bolt of material that I made your dress from. I thought you might want a fuller skirt or some other change. But since we did not do that, there should be enough to make two simple gowns for the twins."

"Oh, Francesca, you have already done so much, making my dress. We just couldn't impose on you any more!" Kara said, looking to AJ for support.

He looked back and forth between the two women in his life. Pulling Kara into his arms for a hug, trying to let her know he was not betraying her wishes, he said to his daughter, "We would love that, Darlin'. If you are sure it's not too much trouble."

"I would like to do it for you both. Please consider it a gift from me?" she looked to Kara for approval.

Kara sighed, and grinned, "I can't fight you both! Thank you again, Francesca."

They spent the evening with the stereo on, talking as Francesca sewed and AJ played with whichever twin was not nursing at the time. Francesca was able to finish the gown for Jeremy that evening. She said it was because it was a simple design for a boy, Andrea's would be a bit fancier, because she planned to use some of the same lace that Kara's jacket was made from.

"I will be able to finish Andrea's tomorrow," Francesca told them just before they all headed to bed.

Sunday, 28 May 2002

1300 EST

AJ Chegwidden's home

McLean, Virginia

Bud and Harriett Roberts, as well as Chaplain Turner all came by that afternoon for a short planning meeting on the christening. The Roberts would sit in the front row of the church, on the left side, each holding one of the twins until it was time to begin, and then they would be called forward as the godparents.

About thirty minutes after Bud and Harriett left, George and Becky Woods arrived to plan out how the surprise wedding ceremony would go. Francesca would sit in the front right row with the Woods and AJ. Kara would walk down the aisle and when she got to the front Bud and Harriett would think they would be called up with the babies, but instead George, Becky, and AJ would join her.

"Chaplain Turner, you are aware there will be a picnic and softball game after the church events, aren't you?" AJ questioned.

"Yes, Sturgis mentioned it, and I do plan to attend. Have to teach that boy to play sometime!" he replied.

"I think we three old fogies should be on the same team!" George chimed in. Nodding towards the ladies present, he added, "We will certainly have the prettiest cheerleaders!"

"Cheerleaders!" Becky exclaimed.

"Cheerleaders?" Francesca questioned.

George looked at the upset look on his wife's face and said, "I think I said something wrong?"

"Yes, you did! I plan on playing." Becky replied.

"But you're pregnant!" George protested.

"I'm two and a half months along! Do you, or do you not, tell your patients they can continue normal activities at this stage?" she demanded.

"I knew I was in trouble!" George said with a defeated sigh and everyone laughed.

"Francesca, you do not know what cheerleaders are?" her father questioned.

"Yes, I know, I just wondered if I was not allowed to play because I was not on your staff…"

"You want to play softball?" her father was amazed.

"Si, Papa, if someone can loan me some play clothes. I did not bring anything like that with me."

Both Becky and Kara were quick to volunteer to loan her play clothes.

The guests were asked to stay for dinner. AJ said he had some steaks, they could fire up the grill and eat on the back porch. The men all headed out to the grill to 'help' AJ, while the three women went into the kitchen to prepare the rest of the meal. Kara made a salad, while Francesca worked on a dessert, and Becky was in charge of veggies and potatoes.

The meal was delicious and there was much laughter while they ate and talked. After they finished, Chaplain Turner, reluctantly, said he had to be going. The Woods' were persuaded to stay a while longer with a rousing game of Clue! George won three games in a row before the rest said they would no longer play with him!

Just before George and Becky were ready to leave, AJ asked George to go into his study so he could give him the rings for tomorrow.

"Oh, I would like to see them too!" Becky said.

"We'll bring them right out," AJ assured her.

Becky, ever the observant one, saw that AJ needed to speak to George alone, so smiled and said, "Okay, hurry back."

When they were alone in the study, AJ turned to George, "I have a personal question, since it is sixteen days since Kara's C-section…since tomorrow night is our wedding night, would it be safe to make love to my wife?"

"Safer than making love to mine! I would kill you!" At the look on AJ's face George turned serious, "Do you love her?" he waited for AJ to nod, "And you would never hurt her?"

"Of course I'd never hurt her! What kind of question it that?" AJ demanded.

"Simple, if you wouldn't hurt her, then you'll be very careful and she'll be fine. Just make sure she tells you if she is uncomfortable at any time. I'm sure it'll be okay."

"Thanks, Woodie."

"We better get out there with the rings, or that wife of mine will come looking for me!" The two men shared a knowing smile and rejoined the ladies.

George and Becky said their good-byes and Francesca said she was going to get an early night, so AJ and Kara were left alone in the living room.

AJ smiled at her tenderly and asked, "Nervous about tomorrow, Darlin'?"

"Just that everything goes smoothly. If you are asking if I have last minute doubts, the answer is 'no'. I have never been more sure of anything than I am about being your wife."

"Good, because I feel the same way."

"So what did George say?"

"What?"

"Well you could have carried the rings out here alone and you did not want Becky to go with you, so I figured you had something personal to talk about and since…"

"Okay! Okay! Anyone ever tell you, you would be a good lawyer?"

She giggled, "No."

"All right, I did want to ask him how soon it would be before it was safe for you to make love. He said if we were careful and you tell me the instant you are uncomfortable, I can make love to my wife on our wedding night."

Kara went up close to him and walked her fingers up his chest. When she reached the top button of his shirt she started unbuttoning her way back down again.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me, Ma'am?"

"Oh, yes! I am!" she replied, tugging his shirt from his pants.

"Darlin', I would like to wait to make love to you. Our wedding night should be special."

"AJ, you are the most romantic man I know. Tomorrow is fine, but tonight I still want to please you."

"The we had better go to our room in case Francesca gets up," he swept her up in his arms and carried her into what was now their room.

Kara's hands were busy as he carried her. She managed to undo his belt and the top button on his jeans. The zipper was easy after that, and they fell to his knees just as he entered the bedroom. AJ almost tripped as his pants fell, and almost dropped Kara, as well.

"Kara! I almost dropped you!" he exclaimed, startled by loosening his jeans. AJ put Kara on her feet, and she knelt down in front of him.

She took his cock into her hands and began stroking it. Running her fingernails lightly up and down the underside, until he was standing rigidly at attention. Kara then traced the ridge just under the head of his cock with the tip of her tongue, and his knees almost buckled.

"Let's get your shoes off so I can remove these jeans," Kara told him.

"Oh Darlin'! What you do to me!" he sighed, as he toed off his shoes and stepped out of his pants. Standing there in just his open shirt, he looked so sexy. Taking his shaft in her mouth, she began to bob her head up and down. Then just to surprise him, she tried a little trick Becky had told her about while the men were in the study getting the rings. She started humming while sucking him.

This was too much for AJ, he staggered and fell onto the bed, which fortunately, was nearby. Kara crawled towards him smiling.

"So, you liked that, sailor?"

"Where in the hell did you learn that, you little minx?" he groaned.

"Oh, I have had several dates in the last week, have to have that last fling before settling down, you know!" she grinned and took him back into her mouth. Playing with his balls with her hands, she felt his entire body stiffen and knew he was getting close. She started humming, _Anchors Aweigh_, just loud enough so he could hear it.

To be continued…


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

AJ had never laughed through an orgasm before, but he did this time. He laughed until his sides hurt, and he felt like he would never stop cumming! Kara was not sure he would stop either, but she tried her best to swallow every last drop of his cum.

"You okay, sailor?" she asked tenderly.

"I am more than okay, Darlin'. But I will know who taught you that humming thing!"

"It was Becky. She told me about it tonight when you went to your study."

"And George is still alive? Well, maybe I will survive, too!" They snuggled in each other's arms while AJ recovered.

Kara knew as soon as he had his strength back, because he began undressing her. "I can see married life with you will never be dull, Kara," he told her, as he continued to remove her clothes.

"However, I do plan on paying you back for that stunt!" he threatened.

"I'm a squid, I can take it!" she assured him.

"We'll see!" Once AJ had all of her clothes off, he paused a few minutes just to look at her. The desire in his eyes excited her as much as any touch could. "I am going to kiss every inch of your body," he told her, as he kneeled at the end of the bed and lifted one foot to his mouth. His eyes never leaving hers, he took her little toe in his mouth and began to suck on it.

Kara had no idea her toes were an erogenous zone, but maybe every part of her body was an erogenous zone with AJ around. He moved on to the next toe and by the time he was on the third one she was dripping wet for him.

When all of her toes had received his loving attention, he took his tongue and ran it down her instep. Kara arched up off the bed, not having had any idea that area was so sensitive. AJ nibbled his way up the back of her calf until he reached the tender area behind her knee. First he licked it and then blew on the wet spot. She came, to his amazement-and by the look on her face, to her amazement too.

Grinning at her startled look, AJ started kissing and nibbling his way up her inner thigh. He avoided touching the heart of her desire, but when he arrived at her moist center he gently blew on her clit. Crashing over the edge, Kara came again!

"Oh my god, AJ! What are you doing to me?"

"Well, Darlin', if you don't know, I must not be doing it right," he answered. Lying down next to her, he tenderly kissed her lips and trailed over to her ear. When she realized where he was heading she thrashed her head back and forth trying to avoid his lips on her ears, knowing that drove her wild. AJ was clever though, he started tickling her other ear with his fingers and she could not evade both at the same time. He soon had her shuddering in orgasm again.

Kara thought he was finished when he leaned up on one elbow and kissed her passionately, but that was not what he was thinking. AJ slid his hands down her shoulders until he cupped her breasts and pushed them together. She looked down to see what he was doing, just in time to see him take both her nipples in his mouth.

His eyes met hers as he sucked on them, drawing milk from her like the twins did, but the twins never caused this reaction in her. She was worn out from three orgasms, but as he licked and sucked, she could feel that fire burning bright once again.

"AJ, oh no! Noooo…!" and she plunged into ecstasy for a fourth time. Looking up at him, when she could breathe once more, and seeing the gleam in his eyes, she pleaded, "AJ, no more! I can't!"

"But you told me you could take it! Those were your very words!" He had never tormented a woman in this way before, and he found that he truly loved pleasing her to the point of near collapse.

AJ kissed his way down her tummy to her sopping wet core. Spreading her thighs apart he took her clit prisoner with his lips and began flicking it with his tongue. He then slowly traced her slit with his tongue, tasting the fluids his attentions had caused.

AJ brought his mouth back to her clit and started sucking again as he slid two fingers into her. Pumping them in and out of her, he added a third, as she came for the fifth time in just over an hour.

She could not speak, in fact, she thought she might never be able to speak again. Kara even considered not speaking to AJ ever again, but she was marrying him in the morning, so that might not be a workable plan.

"AJ, I will not be able to make it to the wedding."

"Did I hurt you, Kara? Are you alright?" there was fear in his voice. Her eyes were closed and he could not see her expression.

The fear in his voice was so unlike the confident and assured AJ she knew that Kara opened her eyes to see what had caused it. She found out that it was her!

"Darling! I am so sorry! I only meant you had tired me out so much that I was probably going to sleep very late! You didn't hurt me! I am sure you never could. Please excuse the stupid joke I was trying to make." She held open her arms to him as she said that, hoping he would understand.

AJ moved into her arms and held her close. "As long as you are alright, I can forgive you anything."

"As long as you love me, I will be alright," she smiled contentedly in his arms.

"I will love you forever, Kara!"

"Me too, you, AJ."

They snuggled down in each other's arms and were soon asleep. Neither stirred until AJ heard one of the twins over the baby monitor early in the morning. He reached out to turn it off before Kara woke. AJ wanted to let her sleep as long as possible.

Going into the nursery, AJ saw that it was Jeremy who was awake. Lifting him from his crib, he took Jeremy to the changing table for a fresh diaper. Carrying him over to the rocker when he had finished, AJ laid the baby on his naked chest and rocked with him. "You know I'm marrying your mommy today, don't you? We will be a family, you, your sister, and mommy and me. I'm going to take care of you all, but let's not tell your mom that, okay? Us men need to take care of the girls, but never let them know. They like to think they can take care of themselves. So it'll be our secret, all right? Now let's get you fed before your sister wakes up."

What AJ didn't know, was that Kara had woken up and noticed the baby monitor was off. She turned it back on just in time to hear AJ's conversation with her son. Normally her militarily trained and independent female spirit would have been up in arms about hearing what she just had. But this time tears formed and her only thoughts were 'how very sweet that it was for AJ to be making secret deals with Jeremy'.

Kara had just enough time to wipe away the tears before her two men entered the room. What a sight that was, a handsome, virile man in just his boxers, carrying a tiny infant in his arms. "Morning," Kara said with a loving smile.

"Very good morning!" he replied.

AJ had left the bedroom door open, figuring that he would need to go back to the nursery soon to get Andrea. He was not expecting his daughter to walk in, however.

Her father handed the baby to Kara and bent over to give her a kiss, as Francesca stopped in the doorway of their room. It had been a long while since she had seen her father wearing so little, it must have been all of five years ago on the beach during one of his visits to her. She sighed, he was still a fine figure of a man even if he was her father.

"Good morning, would you like me to go and get the other twin?" Francesca asked.

"She will need her diaper changed before she gets fed," AJ told her.

"Si, Papa, I do know some things about babies. This will be a good practice for when I have my own."

"This is the second time you have talked about having children, Francesca. Are you seeing someone special now?" Kara questioned.

Francesca smiled at the woman who would shortly be her stepmother. "No, I just like to see Papa flustered."

Both women looked at AJ, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed, he was just a shade paler than normal. They both giggled at him.

AJ looked at Kara with an evil grin and said, "Don't laugh too hard there, Darlin'. That would make you a grandmother, you know!"

To be continued…


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

This time, AJ and Francesca were the ones laughing. The expression on Kara's face was comical. Still chuckling, Francesca went across the hall to get Andrea, while AJ put a finger under Kara's chin to close her mouth for her.

"It's okay, Darlin'," he reassured her, "I'll still love you when you're a granny."

Kara reached out and swatted his shoulder for that comment. He just chuckled. A few minutes later, Francesca came back with Andrea and the baby switch was made.

"I will go and start a pot of coffee while you feed her," Francesca offered.

"And I'll jump in the shower now so both bathrooms are free for you ladies," AJ told them, heading into the bathroom.

When AJ got out of the shower, he threw on sweats, saying that he would watch the twins and get breakfast made while Kara and Francesca showered. They finished quickly and joined him in the kitchen for a light meal. While AJ put on his dress uniform, Kara got the twins ready, and Francesca also went to get dressed, so she could help Kara with her hair and make up when she finished.

As Kara dressed AJ made sure all of the things they would need for the day were in the Escalade. Each would need a change of clothes for after the wedding and christening, and there were all of the supplies needed for a day out with two infants. He also packed the picnic basket and softball equipment.

By 0900, everything was ready to go, and they needed to get on the road. The forty-five minute drive would only give them a fifteen-minute leeway to the time the christening was supposed to start. AJ came back into the house to hurry Kara along and found her standing in the living room.

His breath caught in his throat, she was stunning! The dress Francesca made her was beautiful, although that was not what had caused him to stand there in awe. Her hair was up, this was the first time he had seen it that way, but that was still not 'it'. Kara was glowing! Her happiness shone there for all to see.

Kara, seeing that he was staring at her, asked, "Is there something wrong? Do I look okay?"

Francesca was standing near Kara, but realized that her father had not even noticed her. She knew the answer to Kara's questions just by the look on his face.

"No, Darlin', there is not a thing wrong. You're beautiful!" AJ stepped close to her and placed a loving kiss on her lips. "But even though I could stand here and stare at you all day, we do need to get moving." He turned to pick up the carriers that the twins were sitting in on the couch and headed for the door.

There was very little conversation in the Escalade on the way to the church. Each was lost in their own thoughts and the twins were sleeping.

Bud and Harriett were arriving just as AJ pulled into the parking lot. As they all got out of their vehicles they heard Harriett say, "See, Bud, I told you your dress uniform was the right thing to wear."

Everyone chuckled because he had obviously listened to her. He was wearing his dress uniform. As they freed the twins, Harriett commented on Kara's beautiful dress, and then she saw that the twins' outfits matched.

"Wow how neat that you found matching outfits for you and the babies, Ma'am!"

"Harriett, please, today no ranks!" Kara told her.

Harriett looked to her CO for approval.

AJ grinned and replied, "Don't make me make it an order, Harriett!" and again everyone laughed.

People were getting seated, so Bud and Harriett each took one of the twins and went to their front-row seats. Francesca and AJ joined George Wood who was already seated. Chaplain Turner was standing up front and was just about to get things started when Harm breezed in. He smiled at Kara and Becky in the back of the church as he hurried to find a seat.

Once Becky and Kara were alone again, Becky turned to her and said, "You look amazing, and I am so happy for you!" She hugged Kara and picked up a box on the table next to her. "Here is the bouquet I made for you."

"Thank you so much, Becky!" she opened the box and gasped, and gasped, and tried to keep breathing! Inside was a bouquet tied with a lovely lace ribbon that would hang to her knees when she held it. It was a bouquet of LOLLYPOPS!

Kara almost had apoplexy, she suddenly was able to draw in a breath and began to laugh. Becky was not sure she would be able to stop, and the entire church full of people could hear her.

Becky said, "Well, I had better take my place so we can get you married."

"AJ will kill me if I walk up the aisle with this!" she finally managed to gasp out. Becky just laughed and hurried away.

When she got to her seat, Becky nodded to Chaplain Turner to begin. "Ladies and gentleman, I know you have all come here to share in the christening of Andrea and Jeremy Wyatt, but there is something else Kara would like you to share with her first. Kara, if you will join me up here…" As he said this, all eyes turned to the back of the church where they could see Kara standing.

However, because everyone was looking at Kara, they missed seeing George, Becky, and AJ stand to take their places. When in position, they also turned to watch Kara come up the aisle.

AJ thought Kara looked a bit nervous when their eyes met. He tried to reassure her with his smile, but she continued to look unsure about something. Her gaze dropped to her hands for just a second, and he glance down to see what she was looking at. For just a moment he could not comprehend what he was seeing. He had just expected to see flowers of some kind. What he did see however finally registered with him.

His eyes snapped up to hers, and he suddenly knew what that look on her face was all about. She was carrying a bouquet of lollypops! His blush started at his ears and spread from there, until even the top of his head was red.

There was a gasp from where Harriett was sitting, and then a barely stifled giggle. Always a little late to notice things, there was finally a choking sound coming from Bud. No one else in the church seemed to understand the significance of the strange bouquet she was carrying. AJ spared one quick glance at Harriett when she gasped for the second time. He could see she had figured out what was about to happen.

Kara reached AJ's side as he once again looking into her eyes. He smiled at her, even though he was still blushing furiously. Kara's smile to him was filled with love and understanding of his blush. That was why she had no qualms at ratting out her friend. She mouthed 'Becky' to him, and the answering gleam, promised retribution for later.

Chaplain Turner's next words drew all eyes back to him, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony…"

The End?


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

As these words registered with the congregation, there were several gasps from those gathered there. Whispering broke out behind AJ and Kara, and Chaplain Turner cleared his throat to bring attention back to the event taking place.

Harriett was smiling through her tears, Mac, Bud, Tiner, and Webb were grinning. Sturgis had a knowing look on his face as if he had suspected, or his father had let something slip, and Harm simply looked confused.

"Do you, Kara Joy Wyatt and Albert Jethro Chegwidden, take each other to be partners in life, to love, honor, and cherish each other through all that may come your way?"

They looked at each other and replied in unison, "We do."

"You may exchange rings now."

AJ took the band that Woodie handed him and slid it onto Kara's hand as he said, "Take this ring and my heart, so it will remind you every minute of how very much I love you."

Tears filling her eyes, Kara, took his band from Becky, and placed it on AJ's hand, saying, "This ring is a never ending circle, wear it to remind you that my love for you will also be never ending."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may share your first kiss as a married couple," Chaplain Turner concluded the ceremony.

AJ turned to face Kara, he cupped her face in both his hands, as he leaned down to kiss her he whispered, "Wife," against her lips. He could feel her lips smile as he kissed his wife for the first time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is not everyday that I perform a wedding and a christening for a couple on the same day, but Kara and AJ are special in many ways. If the Godparents would bring the babies up…" Chaplain Turner motioned for Bud and Harriett to step forward with the twins.

"We bless these children with Godparents to watch over them and to aid in their spiritual upbringing. Bud and Harriett, do you take on this responsibility of your own free will?"

"We do," they answered.

"We also bless these children with names. Harriett…"

Harriett stepped forward with baby Andrea, "This child is named Andrea Joy, for her biological mother, and the mother who gave her life."

"Bud…"

Bud stepped forward with Jeremy, "This child is named Jeremy Albert, for his biological father, and for the father who gives him love."

AJ's eyes were suspiciously moist when they met Kara's, he was surprised and deeply moved at her giving Jeremy his name. She had not told him she was planning this.

Chaplain Turner spoke again, "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present a special new family to you! AJ and Kara Chegwidden, and their children, Jeremy Albert and Andrea Joy Chegwidden."

Applause broke out and their friends rushed forward to offer their best wishes. Bud and Harriett kept the babies as everyone crowded around Kara and AJ.

An older man stepped forward, many were surprised to see him there. Senator Ramsly approached AJ first, to offer him congratulations and a handshake, this time AJ took his hand and accepted the well wishes. Then the Senator turned to Kara, "Thank you again for inviting me. I hope you all have a long and happy life. AJ is a lucky man, my dear!" he kissed her cheek and left the church.

Harriett stepped up in front of her CO, with baby Andrea still in her arms, "Sir, I am so happy for you!" she stood up on tip toe and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Harriett, and remember, today it is AJ."

"Yes, Si…AJ."

"Move it, Harriett! There is a line forming here to kiss the groom!" Mac told her friend.

Seeing the line forming to kiss her new husband, Kara quickly untied the ribbon around her bouquet and began to pass out the lollipops to the women in line. Most had no idea what the reason behind this was, but those that did, could barely hide their merriment at the gesture. Becky made sure to unwrap hers and pop it in her mouth right before it was her turn to kiss AJ.

His face flamed when she took a long slow lick right in front of him. George, seeing what his wife was doing, grabbed her gently by the arm and pulled her aside, "Leave the poor squid alone, it's his wedding day, after all!"

Mac grinned when she heard that, but was more interested in a new mystery. She wanted to know the significance of the suckers. Going over to Harriett, she asked, "So, what is the story here, Harriett? Tell me about the suckers," Mac was surprised when her friend blushed.

"Oh, Ma'am, I'm really not sure I should say!"

"Yes, you should, Harriett, dear!" Mac encouraged her.

Harriett saw the determined look on Mac's face so leaned over and whispered the story in her ear. Mac's eyes opened wide in amazement, and she looked at her CO with an evil grin. Approaching him with her sucker in hand, she unwrapped it, and when it was finally her turn to 'kiss the groom', she met his eyes, ran her tongue deliberately over the sucker in a slow and seductive manner. His blush was all that she could hope for!

Grinning broadly, she inquired, "Is there something wrong, Sir?"

"No, nothing, Mac," was his answer.

"Are you sure, Sir? You look rather flushed."

"I'm sure, Mac!"

"Ok, Sir, just checking," she stood up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek, as she finished the kiss she took a step back and said, "So, Sir, do you think twenty licks would be enough?"

Hearing this comment, Lieutenant Singer interjected, "I always bite, licking takes too long," as she crunched into her lollypop.

AJ winced.

George groaned.

Becky laughed.

Bud hid behind Harriett.

And Kara said, "I'll have to try that sometime!"

Turning to face her husband, Harriett asked, "Should I try that, Bud?"

Bud, looking even more afraid than before, responded, "I think Jeremy needs changing! I'll take care of that now!"

Chaplain Turner reminded everyone that there was a picnic to get to! People started moving to dressing rooms and bathrooms to change out of uniforms or dressy clothes.

AJ gazed lovingly at his new wife and said, "You better change with the other ladies, because if we change together, we'll be late!"

Kara blushed, placed a kiss on his cheek, and headed to a dressing room. She quickly changed out of her lovely dress, putting on the new T-shirt she had had made for herself, AJ had a matching one to change into also. Kara heard his bellow of laughter from down the hall and knew that he had found the shirt.

She met him in the hall after getting the twins changed, and saw that he was wearing his gift. Kara's T was white with black letters and AJ's was the reverse, because he looked so good in black. Both shirts said, "Just Married" on them.

He lifted her off her feet with is hug, "I love it, Darlin'! To bad I can't wear it to the office!"

Once she was back on her feet, AJ offered Kara a small wrapped package. "I had intended to give you this on Mother's Day, but with all that happened I didn't get around to it."

She opened the gift and found that it was a necklace with two emeralds hanging like tear drops from the center. AJ smiled and told her, "It is a mother's necklace, Darlin'. The emeralds are for the twins and May, and we can add to it as need be."

"It's beautiful AJ, thank you. I'll wear it always!" she kissed him tenderly and asked, "Will you put it on for me?" turning her back to him and holding up her hair. He secured the clasp and suggested they had better be on their way.

They quickly packed up the Escalade and were soon on their way to the park. When AJ and Kara arrived, they were met with cheers and applause. AJ was not usually one for public displays of affection, but he felt this occasion called for one. Taking Kara in his arms, he kissed her tenderly. Once again, cheers went up. Kara blushed a bit at the cheers, but smiled warmly when he lifted his head.

The pig AJ arranged for had arrived and was slowly cooking nearby where everyone was setting up. Thanks to Harriett, there were a wide variety of foods to choose from. Conversation at the table centered on the surprise wedding and how happy everyone was for the newlyweds.

As soon as everyone was stuffed with good food, talk turned, as it did every year, to how the teams would be divided for the softball game. The debate had become as much of a tradition as the game itself. Girls against guys was always suggested, as well as squids against marines and guests, this year though Chaplain Turner spoke up and suggested that in honor of the newlyweds, that the teams be formed with couples first and singles to fill in. So the teams formed and the game began. Competition was always fierce in their games, but it was all in fun also. Both teams allowed little AJ to bat for their side once each inning, it was a guaranteed home run!

After the game, people were ready to eat again. Left-overs were brought out of coolers and the meal ended with fresh watermelon for all. Everyone seemed reluctant to leave for the day. Even Singer seemed to be in a good mood for a change, but that could have been because she had been on the winning team.

AJ could tell that Kara was getting very tired, this had been a big day for her. So even though he knew she would not want to be the first one to leave, he also knew she needed to get home and rest. "Well, folks, I think it's time for us to get going. Francesca, will you help me pack things up so we can be on our way?"

"Si, Papa, I will help you, but I will not be leaving with you."

"What do you mean, daughter? Is someone else bringing you home later?"

"Papa, it is your wedding night! I am spending the night at Mac's," Francesca informed him.

"That's not necessary!"

"But, Sir, your wedding night should be…not have…" Harriett stumbled over her words. "I even thought about offering to take the twins for the night, but with Kara nursing…"

"Thank you, Harriett. I'd thought of that too. I mean, I could have made bottles up, but after all that has happened, I'm just not sure I could let them out of my sight yet."

"Oh! I understand. I'd feel the same way!" Harriett reached out to pat Kara's hand.

So the exodus began, cars were loaded and good-byes were said. Everyone took time to congratulate AJ and Kara again before they were on their way.

Coming around to her side of the Escalade when they arrived in McLean, AJ surprised Kara by lifting her out of the vehicle and carrying her towards the house. "AJ, what are you doing?" she squeaked.

"Carrying my bride over the threshold, Darlin'!" he told her.

"But the twins!"

"I'll go right back for them." He placed her on her feet in the living room and softly said, "Welcome home, wife," then quickly went back for the twins.

Kara placed her fingers over the spot on her lips he had kissed and whispered, "Oh, AJ, what did I ever do to deserve to have you love me?"

AJ carried the twins into the house and suggested, "Why don't you tuck these two in while I finish unloading the car, Darlin'?"

"That sounds fine, and then I want to grab a quick shower."

"Good thought! I'm all hot and sweaty from the game too."

Kara changed the twins and fed them before putting them in their cribs. AJ had just finished unloading when they met in their room. "I'll use the guestroom shower, Kara. Be back soon."

"I'll hold you to that!" she smiled seductively.

"It will be the fastest shower on record!" he grabbed his robe and quickly left the room.

When he was gone, Kara went to her dresser and took out the box that Mac and Harriett had given her. Removing the lovely golden gown from the tissue paper, she went to take her shower. Kara took a few extra minutes to wash and blow-dry her hair before leaving the bathroom.

AJ stood there in awed silence when she entered the room. He was speechless at the sight of her. She stood there in a golden gown with her hair falling in waves around her shoulders.

"AJ?" she questioned.

"Oh, Darlin', you are so beautiful!" he stepped forward and cupped her face in his hands, his lips tenderly took possession of hers.

To be continued…


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Mac and Harriett bought this gown for me. The color reminds me of your Trident."

"I remember them talking about getting it, it was while we were apart. The thought of Styler seeing you in it was torture."

"He never saw me in it AJ. I never wanted to wear if for anyone one but you," she said caressing his cheek. She met his gaze, clearly happy to finally be wearing it for him.

AJ stepped nearer to her wrapping his powerful arms around her waist. He tenderly pulled her close kissing her adoringly. By the time he lifted his head she was breathless. His hands moved to the jacket tie on her negligee. Ever so slowly he undid the tie.

He spread the jacket open walking his fingers up to her shoulders, there letting it fall to the ground. AJ was a bit startled when his robe fell to the ground also. He had been so focused on what he had been doing to her, that what her busy little hands had been up to had gone unnoticed.

Kara grinned at his surprise. Knowing how sensitive his nipples were she brought both hands up to his chest and tweaked them. His shudder of desire was all she had hoped for.

Not to be outdone by his sexy little wife, AJ gradually inched the spaghetti straps of her golden gown down her arms. Her lush breasts came into view as the gown reached her waist. Seconds later it was pooled around her feet. Kara stood there before him in only her emerald necklace, which matched her glowing green eyes. She was breathtaking.

AJ swept her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. He gently placed her in the center and followed her down to lie next to her. "Darlin', if we need to stop, please let me know, we might be rushing this" he whispered into the ear he was nuzzling.

Kara gave him a mischievous smile, placing her arm on her forehead in the style of a 1940's movie queen, she whispered breathlessly, "Take me sailor! Take me now!"

His hands began at her shoulders caressing and stroking her passions to a fever pitch. His lips followed the path his hands were taking. Slowly and tenderly, he trailed kisses from her shoulder to her breasts. Kara gasped as he took her nipple in his mouth. Wetting her hypersensitive flesh with his tongue, he then drew his mouth back slightly and blew a puff of cool air at her nipple, sending her over the edge into orgasm.

Kara moaned into his mouth as he found her little nub of joy with his fingers. He stroked her clit till she was arching off the bed. AJ slid one finger into her hot wet center, she gasped, he added another finger and she screamed out her pleasure.

Kissing her deeply as she recovered, AJ gently stroked his hands up from her knees to part her legs for him to kneel between her open thighs. Pausing to stare deeply into her eyes, AJ told her, "I love you more with every breath I take, I am so glad you came into my life."

"So am I, darling! I would go through it all again if it meant that we would be together like this!" she rose up and kissed him intensely, at the same time taking his shaft in her hand and guiding it to her entrance. "Make me yours, Darlin', make me yours!"

AJ thrust gently into her and Kara lay back on her pillow to raise her legs up around his hips, drawing him in. He watched her face closely for any discomfort she might be having, and to gage the level of her mounting passion. He wanted this first time to be as perfect as he could make it.

Nearly lost in the waves of emotions she was feeling, Kara could tell AJ seemed to be waiting for something. She realized he was holding back waiting for her pleasure to build again so they could cum together.

Kara moaned, "Now, AJ, now!" in response to this, his thrusts increased steadily until they were both breathing laboriously. They crested the wave together and AJ shouted out his climax. As soon as he stopped shuddering, AJ turned them both on their sides and held her tightly to him.

"That was amazing!" Kara said.

"Yes, it was, Darlin'!"

"I love you more than you can ever know, my sexy-squid!" she told him, snuggling deeper into his arms with a sigh.

"If it's half as much as I love you, it is pretty miraculous!" wrapping her in his arms and his love, he could tell the moment she fell asleep. Smiling his last waking thought was, 'How wonderful our future together will be!"

The End?


	41. Epilog

Epilog

Monday, May 26, 2003

Memorial Day

1000 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

'The past year has definitely been a full one,' Kara thought as she prepared for the annual JAG picnic/pot luck, softball game. She had resigned her commission shortly after her wedding to AJ so she could remain at home and raise their children.

At Thanksgiving, AJ, Kara and the twins, had gone to Italy to visit Francesca. Then a month later she came to the states for Christmas, and attended the holiday party AJ threw for his staff.

On New Years Day, Becky and George Wood, became the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl. They named her Victoria Pearl, after their mothers.

It had been a rough year for the Robert's family, with Bud losing his leg and his fight to remain at JAG, but things were looking up now, and Harriett was pregnant again.

The twins were on their feet and not walking but running everywhere! AJ Roberts, now a healthy four-year-old, took every chance he could get, to be around the twins. When the three were together, it reminded Kara so much, of her relationship with Andi and Jerry. Harriett later told Kara that after his birthday party her son had informed her that he was planning to marry Andrea Chegwidden someday.

Her mind was brought back to the present when the phone interrupted her thoughts. Kara put the phone down with a smile, as AJ came into the room with a twin under each arm. They were kicking and squealing, and as happy as they could be! Both loved being carried around like that by their daddy.

"Who was on the phone, Darlin'?"

"It was Woodie," she replied, sometime in the last year Kara had picked up AJ's nickname for her doctor, George Wood.

"Is that old seadog trying to make time with my wife? He warned me once to leave his wife alone, sounds like I might need to return the warning!" he grinned to let her know he was kidding.

"No, he just called to give me the test results," Kara told him, as she took one of the twins and headed into the nursery to get them changed for the picnic.

"Test? What test?" he demanded, following her with the other twin still tucked under his arm.

"The one that I passed…or is it failed? I've never been quite sure since they stopped saying, 'the rabbit died'?" she admitted with a huge grin. Kara popped Andrea into her playpen as she went to get clothes.

AJ hurriedly put Jeremy next to his sister as he lifted his wife into his arms and started to swing her around the room, "Kara! Darlin'? Do you mean to tell me we are going to have a Baby?"

"No, darling, we are not going to have a baby…" she said, pretending to be sad. Just as the excitement began to fade from his face, Kara added, "Not A baby, AJ, Baby! Baby!"

THE END 


End file.
